


Intangible Sorrow

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: AU Ghost Stalker - Freeform, Angst/Body Guard - Freeform, Depression, F/M, Gen, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mainly Focuses on Arthur - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 47,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Stages of Grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance are part of the framework that makes up our learning to live with the one we lost. They are tools to help us frame and identify what we may be feeling. But, what of the one who died? Especially if they were killed by someone they trusted?</p>
<p>Arthur is falling apart. He doesn't know what's worse; being dead or a dead man walking?</p>
<p>AU  What if Lewis chose to haunt Arthur while he grew in strength as a ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Me From This Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've only done one shots.  
> So bare with me. I have no idea where this train wreak is going.  
> Some chapters will be longer than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited, nothing major but just a few changes due to wandering thoughts...  
> I hate my brain...

Dark…

Why is it so dark…?

Is it still night…?

A solid wall blocked his path; cold and hard.

What’s going on? There was an opening here before… wasn’t there?

Large hands pressed against cold stone, boulders that weren’t there before.

Cold… why was it so cold?

He could feel panic start to rise, fear building.

_“Guys!!”_

Nothing

Not even an echo

The feeling was getting stronger

A magenta glow pierces the darkness, illuminating the rocks and casting shadows.

Confusion mixed with fear; wasn’t the cave green?

He called out again

Same response

**_“Are you lost?”_ **

A harsh whisper broke through the silence

**_“How unfortunate—“_ **

The sound of something dragging over stone filled the silence.

_“Who’s there!?”_

Again, he made no sound as he called out.

He could feel tears spilling from his eyes.

He went to wipe them away and froze.

These… weren’t his hands

He didn’t have charcoal, black skin… or white, bone like plating on his hands…

The magenta glow… was coming from his eyes.

No…

He made a strangled cry, the sound frighteningly inhuman.

He couldn’t breathe…. Why couldn’t he **Breathe**!?

Laughter broke out in the shadows as he desperately gasped, clutching at his non-existent neck.

He clutched something on his chest. It began to beat erratically, glowing bright yellow.

A… Heart?

_“What The Hell Is Going On?!!!”_

No sound

**_“No one can hear the dead, little ghost”_ **

More laughter

He fell to his knees, glowing tears falling from his face

He can’t be dead…

He remembers the drive, the cave… the… ledge

Looking down… hearing a whimper… turning around… his… friend

Falling

Her screams

_“…..W-why…?”_

_“ **Why do you think?”**_

Nothing

Lewis could feel an emptiness began to consume him.

He was alone, forgotten, abandoned...

Why… why did they leave him behind?

Did he do something wrong?

How could he…?

Laughter broke his thoughts

**_”Think about it~ Who had everything to gain if you ‘disappeared’~?_ **

**_“Jealousy kills boy~ or didn’t you know~”_ **

_Arthur_ …

He was no longer cold

He felt his insides burning, his despair being replaced with heat.

He was dead…

He couldn’t go home… he couldn’t see his family… he couldn’t watch his sisters grow… he lost his life… and his love…

He had nothing left….

And it was Arthur’s fault!

He took everything Lewis held dear.

Why?!

But it didn't matter

Arthur _was_ alive. Lewis remembered seeing him… his face… that twisted smile…

Arthur had pushed him… killed him, and he would be spinning lies at everyone Lewis had cared about.

The heat within his mind grew into a raging inferno, filling him from his core out to his non-existent limbs. It was like a million cries to him, full of pain and betrayal.

His mind screamed that Arthur should pay... pay with everything he had...

**_“He doesn’t deserve to live, boy~”_ **

The voice merged with his own dark thoughts, almost like a living conscience, echoing in the darkness around him.

Arthur had taken a life, and for  _what_? Jealousy? Greed? Lust?

Arthur had broken a heart.

Lewis’s heart

All that time they spent together… turning to ash before his eyes.

Lewis could feel fire fueling him, the heat mixing into a chaos within him. Magenta flame spread around him, piercing the darkness.

He could feel himself growing stronger. No, he didn’t feel alive. But he felt something.

He was dead.  But he wouldn’t be alone for long.

Daylight shone down into the cave, as if the wall that was trapping him had just vanished.

**_“An eye for an eye. Wouldn’t you agree~”_ **

Without hesitation, Lewis set out, determined to even the score.

He didn’t know how long he had been trapped in that god forsaken place. It couldn’t have been more than a few days. He didn’t care. He didn’t notice a glowing eye that watched him with amusement as he left.

A few emergency responders and investigators were parked in front of the cave entrance. Flashing lights lighting up the deserted road. The ghost didn’t pay attention as three men loaded a large, black bag into a coroner's van.

Lewis sped down the twisting roads that lead into his hometown, phasing through cars and trees alike. Being a new born ghost had its disadvantages, still unable to manifest, but he was going to find a way.

Even if it took all his will power to just solidify his hands alone, he would use them.

This feeling, burning in his chest…

It felt foreign yet familiar… as if he felt it once before, not long ago.

Lewis increased his speed, heat pulsing off his form. As his home town came into view, a memory surfaced.

He knew what this feeling was, for he had felt it before...

Someone was crying, there was blood, and before he knew it, there were three guys on the ground groaning in pain.

There was a burning in his chest and behind his eyes, his knuckles sore from the fight.

A trembling hand grasped his forearm, and the burning feeling faded. Lewis’s eyes softened when they met amber ones that were full of concern, but no fear.

Then, one eye turned green and the kind face before him twisted into a hideous grin…

The burning returned as the new born ghost shook himself from his thoughts, his once shared home in view.

_Hate_! That was the feeling. Pure unbridled anger.

There was never a reason for such feelings. But now there was. And it burned for one man… one purpose.

The sun was high, indicating a few hours past noon. Without stopping, Lewis floated strait to his and Arthur's shared home. It was a simple one story building just a few miles from Kingsmen’s Mechanics. The ghost went to the front door and tried to kick it open.

Lewis made a startled cry when his foot fazed through the wood and caused him to fall the rest of the way in.

The reminder of what he was set him off again as he howled in rage for his ‘best friend’.

**“ARTHUR!!!”**

**“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD?!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME!!!”**

The carpet singed where his feet were, filling the air with the smell of burnt fabric and dog hair. The ghost didn’t care as he tore through the place, concentrating on the heat as he smashed pictures and up-ended the furnisher.

Lewis growled in frustration as he realized no one was there. And from the looks of it, it had been empty for days.

The vengeful specter growled again, staring at the pile of mail by the door. He fazed back outside and stared down the road. The van was missing too.

Where could they be? Did they not care about him that much that they continued on their investigations without him? The darker his thoughts the hotter the ghost became, burning the grass he stood on in front of the building.

Magenta flames pulsing on the ghost’s head and shoulders. Lewis could feel himself growing in strength. Good. It would make killing that traitor all the more enjoyable. He wanted Arthur to see his face before the final blow. If he could even call what he had a ‘face’ anymore.

Without any other leads, Lewis decided to head to the only other place he could think of: Kingsmen’s Mechanics. It took the specter under an hour before the shop was in view.

As he approached, he could see a shock of blond hair. The ghosts’ anger flared up only to simmer as he realized it wasn’t his target. 

The blond was far too short and old to be Arthur.

The ghost could see Lance Kingsmen heading to his truck, another man following him as they talked. Lewis eavesdropped as he ducked behind a car, forgetting that no one could see him.

“-on’t worry Lance, take all the time you need. I’ll make sure this place is still standing when you get back” the one man was saying.

“You better or so help me… I know where all you live.” Lance responded in his gruff voice. Lewis found himself missing that voice, not remembering the last time it spoke to him. The ghost shook himself, this was no time for other emotions to get in the way. Lewis snuck a little closer, hoping to hear something useful.

“Still hasn’t woken up yet?” the employee asked, his voice sounding sympathetic.

Lance turned to the other man, shoving his hands in his pockets, retrieving his keys. “No. They say its cause too much blood loss and trauma along with a bunch a other medical stuff”

Lewis’s eye sockets scrunched up in confusion. Who were they talking about? Did one of his employees get hurt on the job?

“Ya, but that blue gal is still there.” Lance continued.

“Really? You mean she hasn’t left?” the other asked.

Blue gal? Lewis knew there was only one person they were talking about. Forgetting his vendetta, the specter hovered right up behind the two men.

The two continued their conversation, unaware of the ghost currently haunting them.

“It’s been days, are they at least caring for her?”

“O’ course, it’s a hospital, they ain’t gonna let her starve. She’s been stayin in Arthur's room, sleepin in the other bed.”

Lewis didn’t stay another second.

Vivi was in the hospital… because of Arthur!

Lewis’s rage returned as he gained speed. Oh, he was going to make that traitor **Suffer**. If he’d hurt Vivi…, he was going to pummel that coward until every one of his bones was broken.

Once at the hospital, the specter could see the van in the parking lot. Without stopping, he went straight inside to the receptionist’s desk.

Looming over the unsuspecting nurse, he scanned over the name sheets, looking for the right room. The nurse started fanning them self as the heat increased, unaware of the source.

Lewis continued to growl as he scanned over the names, looking for Vivi's.

There, signed in a few days ago, was Arthur's name and room number. With a satisfied huff, the specter headed down the hall to the stares.

Arthur's room was on the sixth floor.

Lewis made it to the room and paused just outside the door. With his fists trembling in anticipation at his sides, the vengeful spirit fazed through the door.

What he saw made him stop dead. (Ha!)

There were two beds in the room. One was empty but looked as though it had been slept in, the other... was occupied.

Arthur laid still, his skin as pale as a corps; the only indication of him being alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor on the wall and the (very) shallow rise and fall of his chest. Several tubes were attached to the frail man, each one helping to sustain his life.

Lewis forgot what he came to do, his mind completely blank as he stared at the horror before him.

What happened?! He was fine when he…

The specter's head reeled with unanswered questions.

A dark whisper broke Lewis’s thoughts.

**_“He deserves worse”_ **

Shaking his skull, yes, skull he realized, the specter floated closer to the bed.

His charcoal black hand hovered over the blond's neck, large fingers brushing cold skin. It would be so easy to just… end him. No one was around.

But… he looked so helpless… tired and hurt…

Arthur's sunken face seemed to twist in pain as Lewis hovered over him, a faint whimper escaping his lips. Lewis pulled his hand back as if fearing he had caused the blond harm.

But Arthur relaxed a moment later. Most likely from a drug induced dream.

The ghost wanted to comfort but also kill… some part of him was even happy Arthur was here, suffering… and that thought alone scared him more than the cave did.

Lewis felt torn.

The specter was jarred from his dark thoughts as voices approached the door. Stepping back to hover in the far corner, Lewis assumed it was Mr. Kingsmen. He never could call the man by his first name, even though he’d practically known him most of his life.

When the door opened, the specter’s heart froze mid-beat. If he was standing, his legs would have buckled as a blue haired young woman entered the room with her dog.

_Vivi_

Lewis’s frame trembled at the sight of his love. He stepped forward to say her name but stumbled back as she passed right through him.

Intangible…. Right… cause he was dead…

Lewis could feel the burning return as the love of his life fussed over his murderer. Vivi was fluffing the blond's pillow and rearranging the blankets carefully, mindful of the tubes and bandages.

“I don’t know how they expect anyone to survive on the garbage they call food here…” the bluenette mumbled as she tried to distract herself.

“I don’t see how you can tell, seeing as you haven’t eaten anything other than an orange slice since we got here.” Mystery retorted. “You need to keep your strength up.”

“I’ll eat when Arthur wakes up” Vivi snapped, looking more tired as she glared at her dog. Mystery only sighed, both too tired to argue.

“Mystery, does it feel warm in here?” her voice was horse, as though she had been crying.

“I’m covered in fur Vivienne, everywhere feels warm” the dog murmured as he jumped up at the foot of the bed to lie on Arthur's feet, there was no humor in his words.

They all knew what Mystery was, so the specter was not surprised when the dog spoke. Lewis continued to fume as Arthur got all their attention.

“His bandages need changed again...” Vivi whispered. Mystery only hummed in agreement, adjusting the yellow glasses on his muzzle before resting his head on Arthur's legs.

Lewis looked over Vivi's shoulder. Only then did he notice.

If he still had a stomach, he knows he would have been sick.

Arthur's arm… there should be two there.

The ghost found himself staring, the burning almost completely gone. He was losing his need for revenge as it was replaced with a need for answers.

He looked back at Vivi and noticed how tired she looked, as though she hadn’t slept well in days. Her eyes were puffy as though she had been crying and she was wearing hospital garbs. Her beloved blue scarf was nowhere to be seen.

Vivi pulled a chair over to the bed side and took Arthur's remaining hand into her own. The bluenette sighed tiredly as she laid her head down on the side of the bed, she and Mystery sitting in silence once more.

The only sound being a heart monitor and very shallow breathing.

Lewis’s thoughts began to spin. There were too many things wrong.

Why was he dead? Why was Arthur missing an arm…? Why did Arthur, his best friend, push him?... What were they gonna tell his family?! Lewis knew the others wouldn’t be able to answer him in his current state. So he chose to wait.

After all, the dead aren’t susceptible to time anymore.


	2. Make The Nightmare End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur survived, but for how long?  
> Not all things lost can be seen or measured.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there… drifting in a black void.

Where was he?

Arthur opened his eyes as his mind tried to wake up, key word _tried_.

He felt people hovering around him, his vision too fuzzy from blood loss and the drugs. He could hear a familiar voice but couldn’t understand what it was saying. All the noise seemed to be a garbled mess.

The voice seemed far away as it cracked with sadness and, fear? Was it saying his name? Something was lying near his feet and it was talking too. Arthur didn’t understand the voices but didn’t really care.

There was another person in the room.

Arthur tried to focus his thoughts as he squinted harder at the other figure that hovered in the corner across from his bed.

Something was wrong…

Color started to flood his vision and all he saw was purple.

Arthur could feel his breath catch as the other voices grew in concern, but the purple figure didn’t move.

The heart monitor began to beep erratically. Tears welled in the blond's eyes as the pain in his shoulder increased and he heard a woman yell something.

Arthur began to convulse into a seizure as the beeping noise overwhelmed his hearing. Just before everything went black, a screamed name escaped his lips.

“Lewis…!”

 

* * *

 

The next he time he woke up, everything felt numb. His vision was flooded by white; bleached and empty.

No green

Looking around, he made a groan as the pain increased and began to throb in his shoulder, snaking up his neck and into his head. His vision was then blocked out by radiant blue.

“Artie?” Are you with me this t-time?” Vivi’s voice choked. Arthur’s heart ached at how concerned and tired she sounded. The blond squinted at his friend as his vision tried to clear.

If his heart was made of glass, Arthur swears it would have cracked.

Vivi looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and there were dark bags under her eyes. Arthur noticed she was wearing a hospital shirt. Oh Gods! Did he hurt her too?!

“You had me so worried, but the doctors said you’re going to pull through…” Vivi tried to give an encouraging smile but it looked pained and forced.

Vivi followed his gaze and tugged at the shirt, “I couldn’t leave you. They told me to go home and rest but, I refused. Eventually, a nurse gave me a change of clothes since mine were soaked in… in your…” her eyes squeezed shut to hold back a sob.

Gods, did he hurt her that much? Arthur wanted to punch himself in the gut, he probably would have if he wasn’t lacking in limbs.

Speaking of which, he couldn’t bring himself to look. He knew his arm was gone, he remembered that clearly, but… he noticed something odd about his remaining arm. Arthur went to raise his right hand and noticed it was bound.

“I’m sorry Artie but, they had to tie you down. The doctors were worried you’d hurt yourself” Vivi's voice broke his train of thought. She grasped his hand and squeezed it. Arthur couldn’t return the gesture.

Looking towards the wall behind Vivi, Arthur thought he saw something move. There was nothing there as he continued to stare.

The temperature increased as they spoke.

Vivi’s tone was worried, her voice wavering as if she was trying not to cry. Vivi never cried. 

She was one of the strongest willed people he ever knew. That was one of the things he ~~lov-~~ , admired.  He admired Vivi, and Lewis, only, he had… what had he done…?

Arthur looked at his remaining arm, shaking weakly, staring at the needles and tubes sticking out of it.

A whine broke his train of thought and Arthur noticed Mystery lying near his feet. The blond recoiled, scooting as far back into the bed as possible. His whole body straining from fatigue and blood loss.

Mystery’s ears flattened as his eyes grew wide in realization.

“Arthur? It’s only Mystery” Vivi didn’t know why Arthur was acting this way.

Mystery did. Arthur was afraid… of him. The canine had hurt his friend to save him and now he was petrified.

The kitsune squeezed his eyes shut. He was about to jump down off the bed until a trembling hand hesitantly rested on his snout.

Mystery opened his eyes to find Arthur touching him, willingly.

A silent exchange was made as the man and canine locked eyes. Mystery whined, “ _Forgive me…”_

Vivi undid the strap on Arthur’s remaining arm so he could bury his fingers in Mystery’s main. Mystery moved to the blond’s lap carefully. All Arthur could manage was a choked, “I’m s-sorry”

Over and over he repeated this, burying his face in Mystery’s fur, his whole body throbbing in pain.

They were empty words, but they were all he had.

Mystery had saved his life. Why?

He didn’t deserve to be saved… not after what he’d done.

Mystery saw the whole thing, he responded to it… so why had he…?

But one look at Vivi’s sad yet relieved face said it all.

He knew why he was saved…

She didn’t deserve to be alone.

 No one noticed a purple shadow pulse in the corner of the room, watching with glowing eyes.

After a while, Arthur swallowed down his fear. In a cracked whisper, his voice spoke hoarsely, “I’m gonna go out on a ‘limb’ here and say I need a ‘hand’…”  

There was no humor in his voice but it was enough to make Vivi laugh.

Mystery seemed to relax in his lap but his eyes shone with sympathy at the blond.

“Okay, Mr. Punny” Vivi wiped at her eyes before grasping her friend’s hand, “Artie, I know we'll get through this”

Arthur stared at his lap, not making eye contact. Vivi looked miserable, even with the grin still touching her lips, and he hated himself that he couldn’t comfort her.  The one who always could was no longer with them.

And whose fault was _that_? 

“Why?” the blond whispered, his throat going dry. Arthur's gaze drifted to the far corner of the room. He wondered how she could look at him or even stand to be in the same room as him, after what he’d done… done to Lewis…

Unaware of the inner turmoil her friend was suffering, Vivi answered quietly, “We should have never gone to that place. It’s my fault this happened to you…”

Vivi began fumbling with the bed strap as Arthur followed her gaze, his throat too constricted to answer her.

Vivi saw him looking and tried to change the subject, “You were thrashing in your sleep. You were screaming for someone” Arthur could see new tears in her eyes.

Lewis and Vivi were his world. He ~~lov.~~.. adored them. Vivi was the sky over his head (vibrant and bright) and Lewis was the foundation below his feet (supportive and strong).

What they had was beautiful and he couldn’t (wouldn’t) jeopardize that, no matter how much it hurt to watch.

Then he… he…

He couldn’t even admit it to himself.

Arthur felt sick, trying to face what he’d done, his hand forced.

He was a murderer.

He murdered someone, and not just some faceless person. He took the life of his best friend.

Lewis; his comfort, his family, his home... ~~his rose~~ …

Arthur’s world was crumbling around him as the memory of the cave kept re-surfacing. He tried desperately to keep it together.

He took everything from Lewis, _Everything_. Arthur knew he deserved to suffer but he couldn’t drag Vivi down with him.

Vivi… what did she know? Did she know the truth? What _was_ the truth?!

Mystery let out a small whine as he felt Arthur tense up. Arthur felt bile rise in his throat, his stomach turning at the thought. Without looking at her, Arthur took a deep breath.

“Vivi… what, what happened to-to Le-Lewis?” his whole frame trembled.

The ghost hovering in the corner floated a little closer when he heard his name mentioned. Still trying to get answers himself, the specter was listening to every word intently. But even he wasn’t prepared for Vivi's response.

She hesitated, her face going blank as if she didn’t hear him. Just before Arthur could say anything more she asked,

“Who’s Lewis?”

In two words, the bottom of Arthur’s world dropped out from under him and he was falling.

He could take screaming, accusations, blame… but _this_?!

She didn’t remember!

It was nothing, _nothing_ he was prepared for.

Arthur’s vision darkened as if he were looking through a tunnel. Vivi started saying something but her voice was muffled, as if cotton had been shoved into his ears. He couldn’t feel Mystery on his lap anymore as the canine shifted nervously.

There was an erratic beating that overwhelmed his senses, pulsing painfully behind his eyes. Vivi became a blue blur before him. He couldn’t feel her touch as she tried shaking him, as she screamed his name.

He felt nothing…

Arthur was having a panic attack, one far worse than any she had ever seen before. The only other person who had was hovering in the corner, unseen to the living.

Purple, he could see purple in the corner of the room again. Funny how he didn’t see it earlier.

Everything was getting darker and he couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, couldn’t breathe.

Why couldn’t he get enough air?

There was a horrible wheezing sound that Arthur couldn’t pinpoint until he realized it was coming from his own throat.

As his vision continued to fail him, the purple figure remained, hovering closer. He could see something orange pulsing in the middle of the purple blur. The rhythm of it was mimicking his own erratic heartbeat.

Then, darkness consumed him and he continued to fall.

He could never apologize for what he took from her, because she didn’t even know something was taken.

 

* * *

 

The next time Arthur awoke was none to graceful, his head and heart pounding with terror and fading images of betrayal along with images of razor like teeth and glowing, red eyes.  

He expected the nightmare, his own twisted thoughts mixed with real horror, but it still left him shaking like a leaf in his hospital bed, the constant throb of pain from his stump in tempo to his rapid beating pulse.

It was dark out and Mystery was nowhere to be seen, nor was Vivi. The bed beside him was empty and the sheets were gone.

He was dreading when they would ask questions on how he’d lost an arm, and he had no idea yet on how he could answer that.  

An accident? An animal attack…? That would be more believable. But what right did he have to lie? Would anyone believe the truth?

The truth wasn’t possible… was it? Mystery knew but…but he’d have to admit to Vivi what he did to Lewis, even if she didn’t remember him.

And he’d have to suffer the consequences.

Right now, though, he wanted…he wanted Mystery’s comforting warmth and snarky remarks… he wanted Vivi’s bright smile and bubbling enthusiasm… he wanted his best friend who was always reassuring and made him feel safe….

He fought back tears. His memories making him cringe and cry.

The Horror he felt as he watched Lewis fall…

Arthur tried not to focus on that, anything to stop the screams from echoing in his memory. Instead, he focused on the increasing burning in his shoulder. The pain meds had long worn off but the blond didn’t want more, knowing they would only make him drowsy.

Something had happened to him in that cave. Something that took his will away and forced his hand, _literally_.

Was he possessed? It had happened before, but never to that extent.

Had his fear allowed whatever it was to possess him?

It would make sense; after all, he was just oozing with fear and self-depreciation.

Arthur could remember, Lewis and Vivi were meant to be together. They had just started dating after dancing around each other for so long.

And Arthur was happy for them. But it was hard when more often than not he found himself on his own, stepping back to give them more space, trying harder than ever not to impose.

He had thought about leaving the group… Mystery the only one he ever talked to, and his Uncle. He just didn’t know how to tell the others.

He used to tell Lewis everything, but… he felt as though they had been drifting apart.

Lewis didn’t need to hear his problems, he was happy. Arthur felt he didn’t deserve them, and now they’d suffered because he was too weak…

Arthur could feel splinters in his mind. If it wasn’t nightmares in his sleep, it was his own dark thoughts when he was awake. He couldn’t escape.

Light filtered into the room as the door cracked open. Red eyes flashed in the dark as Arthur stiffened. The heart monitors’ beeping increased as the blond tried to breath.

The shadow froze a few steps from the bed. A familiar voice broke the silence,

“Arthur?”

The amputee would have responded if he could only get his throat to work.

Mystery let out a small whine, sitting down on the floor.

“Are… are you afraid of me?” the canines’ voice grew small.

Arthur didn’t respond, squeezing his eyes shut as if to block his view of the canine.

Mystery’s ears drooped further as his body seemed to deflate.

A wave of guilt washed over the kitsune and it felt as bad as a physical blow, a burning in his chest that made him wine in pain.

The rustle of sheets caused Mystery to look up and see Arthur scooting over on the bed as if he were trying to put more distance between them.

Mystery wanted to cry.

How could he have been so careless, so blind?

He did this to his family…

His inaction and inexperience had cost him everything.

One member dead, one maimed and afraid and one left incomplete…

He went to turn and leave, not wanting to torment his once friend any longer, before he heard a patting.

Arthur was patting the bed beside him.

Mystery stared.

Arthur used to pat the couch back home as an invitation for their four legged companion to join them on movie nights.

Mystery’s eyes widened, fearing his mind was deceiving him.

Arthur’s eyes were still full of fear but he patted the bed again.

Mystery jumped up on the bed and stopped.

Arthur had stiffened with a held breath. A minute passed before the blond seemed to breathe again, though the heart monitor still beeped at a quickened pace.

Mystery remained where he was, standing at the foot of the bed.

Arthur seemed to relax a little, weather from overcoming his fear or from exhaustion, it was hard to tell.

It wasn’t until Arthur held his arm out as if for a hug that Mystery finally moved, collapsing on his friend and burying his face in the man’s chest.

A whimpering cry escaped the kitsune as he laid with his friend.

A shaky hand found his back as Arthur petted his fur,

“Sh-shhh… I-it’s o-okay… M’stry… y-you’re okay…”

 

Mystery brought his muzzle up and licked Arthur’s chin before nestling against the blond’s side where his arm used to be. They lay together in silence, the only sound being a heart monitor as the beeping seemed to slow.

The blond quivered beneath the blanket, his face grey with blood loss and fear, “M’stery…”

“I’m sorry Arthur…” Mystery cut him off.

“W-what?” Arthur’s voice was horse from lack of use among other things.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Mystery’s voice was barely a whisper, “I didn’t want to, but if I hadn’t, we would have lost you… just like…”

Arthur’s fingers trembled before they started carding through fur halfway down the kitsune’s back.

“I… I know… I just… I’m-m s-sorry if-if I seem s-scared around you. I… I don’t m-mean to-to be...”

Mystery closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch, “I know… it will never be the same but, things… things will work out… someday…”

Arthur hiccupped, trying to hold back a sob.

Mystery continued to nuzzle the blond’s hand as it stopped moving.

“Will… will you s-stay with me tonight?” Arthur’s voice was pleading, “I... I-I don't wh-want to be alone....”

The canine shifted, lying part way on the blond’s chest with his nose pressed in the crook of Arthur’s neck.

“I will stay… until morning…” Mystery whispered, (or until you tell me to go…) he thought to himself.

After a while, exhaustion took over and Arthur’s breathing grew slow and heavy as he drifted off.

Mystery let out a whimpered sob once he knew his charge was resting.

Arthur isn’t the only one having trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person...  
> No regrets


	3. A Broken Family And A Missing Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wasn’t his son but he was His!  
> He watched the boy grow up and only wanted the best for him and he would make damn sure he was ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance Feels!!!

Lance never liked hospitals.

They were always too clean and too white.

Maybe it was because he worked in a gurage all day but hospitals always seemed like a white cloth meant to cover something fowl and hidden from view.

After maneuvering the identical hallways and semi-identical staff, seriously, it’s like they deliberately try to confuse you, before coming to the room he’d only visited once before.

Lance quietly opened the door, the hinges not making a sound.

He hesitated, his hands slightly shaking, before growling low and walking in.

He’s a Kingsmen! There’s nothing he can’t handle…

But looking at the still form before him made his feet stumble.

The stout man grabbed the bed for support, his eyes zeroing in on his nephews’ arm, or, lack thereof.

Animal attack they said, or at least, they assumed.

Lance knew there had to be more to it than that.

But he wouldn’t get any answers, at least not now.

They told him Arthur was alert, but slightly delirious with trauma…

Ya, not shit

He wanted to yell at the nurse who had called him and informed him of the current situation. But he held his tone, knowing it was just some person with second hand information and just doing their job.

Lance heard a creak before he realized he had a white knuckle grip on the bed railing. The plastic protesting noisily.

With a sigh, the mechanic pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed to wait alone.

They had already sent Blue home, or at least convinced her to, but the other…

Lance furrowed his brow.

Memories of the boys when they were still little tikes, running through the shop, laughing…

Lance huffed, trying to get his emotions in check.

What happened... can’t be changed. Lewis was gone now but Arthur still needed him.

The change in the heart monitor rhythm is what got his attention first. It had increased in tempo.

Looking over at the bed, Lance was met with amber eyes, nowhere near as bright as they once were.

Part of that could be blamed on the medication Lance told himself.

The moment they locked eyes, Arthur curled in on himself, wailing loudly as he grabbed at his hair forcefully.

 

Lance bolted up from his chair, grabbing the boys hand,

“Arthur!”

Lance could only hold his hand, his other grabbing Arthur's good shoulders, talking more softly in his gruff voice,

“Arthur, calm down. I’m here…”

His nephew looked up trembling, Lance’s bushy eyebrows rose as Arthur’s only hand clutched at his uncles’ like a life line,

“U-uncle?...”

The older man nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, his face soft in sympathy but his eyes full of pain and grief. He waited for Arthur to calm down a little, knowing he probably was still in shock...

“Arthur… calm down and tell me what happened to ya?” Arthur tensed up, averting his eyes.

Lance continued, wanting answers, “They said it was an animal attack; a bear or wolf er somthin…”

Arthur looked to his left side, frowning, teeth clenched.

The blond's voice was raspy, almost hard to discern,

“Ya…. an animal attack…. more like a m-monster” he scoffed.

The grip on his uncle tightened. Arthur's voice was small and shaky.

“Uncle Lance… I…”

Lance stood poker faced, waiting for the younger man to continue.

“I- I…” Arthur clutched his head, pulling at his hair once more.

Lance grabbed his hand again before his nephew could hurt himself. Arthur pulled back as if he’d been burned,

“It’s All My Fault!” Arthur gasped, his voice strained.

“Arthur, wha’d ya mean?” Lance’s voice was slightly commanding if not worried.

Lance knew the boy had a guilt complex a mile long but this, this was something worse…

Because he believed it.

His words plunged in like ice straight to his heart.

“I… I’m a ki-killer. M-my fault. L-lewis… he’s d-dead” his voice was trembling.

He couldn’t hold it inside anymore, not after seeing Vivi. Not after asking about Lewis and only receiving a blank stare.

Arthur didn't care if Lance cursed him or hated him, he deserved to go to jail, even executed, he….

A tight embrace startled him from his thoughts. Lance was hugging him. Arthur blinked in confusion.

No anger, no malice, no screams…

“?...”

Lance was never good at the ‘touchy feely’ stuff, always gruff and stubborn, but he could give the best comforting hugs like no other if the situation called for it.

Gods know Arthur needed all the support he could get, now more than ever.

“I’ve known ya fer most of yur life kido. You’ve always been so nervous an afraid of everythin…

“I remember every time ya went out of yur way to put a spider outside even though yur terrified of em, or opened a window to hear the birds... Not ta mention yur hamster missin its legs. You saved Galy by bringin him er’…”

Arthur could only shake his head, closing his eyes shut and crying more. He killed, he really had… Lance pulled back from the embrace but didn’t let go.

“Look at me” Lance demanded.

Arthur snapped his eyes open. Looking at his only family.

“I’m gonna tell ya somethin, and yur gonna listen”

Arthur didn’t respond but kept his eyes on his uncle.

Lance figured that’s the best he could manage,

“I have never lied to ya and have always tried to steer ya straight. You did _Not_ kill anybody,” Lance internally cringed, finding himself avoiding the name as well, “You did _Not_ kill Lewis”

Arthur’s eyes stayed wide, tears spilling out non-stop.

Lance couldn’t take it.

He grabbed his nephew into the tightest hug he could manage without hurting the amputee.

Arthur buried his face into his uncles’ neck as he continued to cry, repeating over and over ‘I’m sorry’ like a scratch track.

Lance held him, tears of his own running into his beard.

“Once yur better… I’ll get ya out of this damn hospital. You can tell me everythin when ya feel like it… This guy here will always lend a hand”

Arthur stiffened before going limp in his uncles’ hold. He didn’t feel any lighter from his uncles’ words or small joke.

Lance huffed as he whipped his tears.

The older mechanic couldn’t help the grief he felt. Lewis was as much family as his nephew was. Remembering the times the boys would visit each other’s homes over the years.

The Pepper family always welcomed Arthur over with open arms when he came to visit and Lance supervised Lewis during sleep overs so he could cook him and Arthur decent meals his family had taught him.

Lewis is… _was_ a good kid. Lance had lost count on how many times those boys had helped each other out of trouble over the years.

Lance trembled as another tear spilled down his check. He wiped it away before anyone could see.

Arthur wasn’t his son but he was His!

He thought he’d lost him once, he wasn’t going to lose him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't work on this instead of studying for finals ... I swear!


	4. Ghostly Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery needs a hug...
> 
> Inspired by a comic I saw where Vivi was tying off Arthur's stump and driving him to a hospital...

Lewis stumbled through Vivis’ apartment, still getting used to floating. Vivi finally left the hospital when Arthur regained _some_ stability.

Lewis followed her, not wanting to leave her side. He thought that Mystery, being a powerful spirit, would have been able to sense him by now but, unfortunately, he showed no singes of it.

The ghost grumbled as he stumbled again, his foot half fazing through a door frame and sticking. He could hear Vivi talking in her bedroom. Lewis was a little embarrassed to eavesdrop but his need for answers outweighed everything.

Vivi huffed as she checked her scarf over. She lost count how many times she had to wash it to get it clean once more. Mystery lay on her bed as she ranted.

Neither aware of the specter currently haunting her apartment. 

“I don’t _understaaand_ ” she pouted, “all this depression from losing an arm?” Vivi questioned aloud. Mystery only hung his head lower, a small whine escaping.

Vivi continued to pace her bedroom. She tossed her scarf over the foot of her bed, next to a purple ascot. She paused with a brief look of confusion before she continued.

“I want to help him… no… I _need_ to help him, but, he just… shuts himself down…” She sat with a huff beside her dog, rubbing his fur absentmindedly.

“I just wish he’d look at me, ya know, instead of staring off into space like he lost his best friend.” The bluenette shook her head.

Mystery had to contain a sob. They both sat in silence for a while. A bara ghost still pacing in the hall outside the door. Guilt tugging at his thoughts.

Vivi’s hands started to tremble as she stopped rambling. Mystery noticed her go quiet and looked at his charge. Vivi let out a strangled sob as she covered her mouth with her hand. It didn’t stop the tears.

Lewis stopped his pacing when he heard Vivi start to cry. Floating closer to the two, the ghost could only listen as they broke down.

Mystery whined and half crawled into Vivi’s lap, licking her other hand to try and calm her down.

“I n-need him to be ok. Every time I close my eyes… the only thing I see… I s-see… h-his face….” her voice shook as it carried just over a whisper,

“M-Mystery, I just… in that cave… w-when I found you… h-he… h-his arm…”

Mystery whined again, laying his head on her shoulder in his equivalents of a hug.

“I know… I was there” he whispered in her ear.

Vivi buried her face in white fur as she continued to cry, burying her fingers in Mystery’s mane. Lewis felt cold.

“There was s-so much bloo-od…! I didn’t… I c-couldn’t…” Vivi whimpered.

They had seen a lot of gruesome sights in their line of work, many ghosts reverted to their ‘death’ forms; how they looked when they died. Vivi felt that she was used to it, hell, she loved horror and gore in movies and games alike.

But, to see it on a friend… She was the leader damn it! Her job is to take charge of the case and her team.

“Shhh, it’s all right now, Arthur _is_ safe. He’s alive because of you” Mystery tried to comfort her.

Vivi nuzzled deeper into his fur, as if she could escape the memory.

“How could I have let this happen…? I’m the leader… this is all my fault…” Vivi continued to sob.

Mystery whined as he tried to hold back his own tears, “It’s my fault you had to go through that… If I had been faster… more alert… I _Should_ have recognized the signs!” a few tears escaped the canines eyes, soaking into his fur.

“Oh Mystery… d-don’t cry, you couldn’t have known” Vivi hugged her dog tighter.

Mystery was vague on the details but had told her it was a malevolent spirit of some kind and not an animal, but they couldn’t tell the authorities that.

“And y-you’re right. Arthur's alive, he _is_ going to be okay. And if he’s not, well, that’s what friends are for, r-right?” she hiccupped.

“It’s just… I don’t know… Arthur lost his arm but… I feel like I’ve lost something more…. but… I just don’t know…” Vivi began to wipe her eyes with her scarf.

Mystery knew.

He spoke nothing of the possession or of Lewis, deeming it necessary to have Arthur present and they both explain… if they ever did.

Mystery needed Arthur to be okay as much as Vivi did.

The canine had been having vivid nightmares of even worse failures, of what could have, _Would_ have happened if he didn’t react the way he did. If he hadn’t… _attacked_... his friend.

Arthur would have been completely possessed, maybe killing Vivi too, or casting himself onto the spikes, leaving Mystery to live alone.

Or, the demon would have kept Arthur, possessing him completely and consuming his soul in its entirety, manipulating his body to do Gods know what before it deteriorated.

Every night now Mystery would wake with a gasp and a growl, only to cry in private.

He had to be strong for his family.

The last few nights since Vivi had returned home, Mystery had snuck back into the hospital and then would slip into Arthur’s room to keep him company.

Arthur needed the comfort, but truthfully, Mystery needed to be comforted too. Just to see Arthur breathe.

The only comfort he has now is knowing that while he failed with Lewis, he was able to give Arthur another chance at life.

Even if a broken one…

It pained him though that he couldn’t be with both his remaining charges at the same time, having to sneak back to Vivi’s place before anyone noticed, leaving Arthur to wake up alone when he actually did sleep.

Sometimes he found Vivi crying in her sleep and waking with no memory as to why she was so upset, or to find her staring at pictures of Lewis and asking why it was blank, as if there was no one there.

He couldn’t show them he was in pain too.

Mystery’s biggest fear use to be being discovered, but now… it is their rejection.

Arthur is Mystery’s friend but, he has seen the fear in the blond's eyes. The kitsune believes that he has ruined that friendship with his actions, or inactions, in the cave.

Though Arthur is trying, he shouldn’t have to.

While Vivi has amnesia, Arthur and Mystery are the only ‘living’ ones that know the full truth.

But they were safe now… That _Thing_ wasn’t going to bother them anymore. Mystery saw to that.

Vivi dropped her scarf after wiping her eyes, kissing Mystery on the head before hugging him again.

“At least we’re alive” she whispered.

Mystery could only contain a sob as Vivi clung to him for support, her never knowing how much was truly lost.

_“I’ve failed you all”_ Mystery thought to himself, burying his head in Vivi’s sweater.

Lewis hovered in the doorway before drifting out and heading outside, wondering if he really had a place to call home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... Vivi is Hard to write... I hope I did her justice


	5. Eternally Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur really hate hospitals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Arthur didn’t react well on pain medication.

The doctors were not happy the blond was refusing to take it, to avoid sleep. After a few days of refusals, it was placed in his I.V., with Lance's agreement.

Arthur thrashed on his bed as the sleep meds interfered with his reality. He couldn’t silence the voice that he knew wasn’t his own.

**_“You did this, all the trouble you caused, all this needing to be seen… to fill your empty void… to stifle the loneliness… knowing it could get one of them hurt…_ ** _”_

**_“You can’t escape what you’ve done…”_ **

Arthur wanted to scream. Instead he bit down on his fist. He stayed curled up on the bed for a while, still shaking from his dreams. He could taste iron where he drew blood from his hand.

He couldn’t do this anymore.

With a pained huff, Arthur threw the blankets off of himself. His hair was matted from perspiration.

Arthur fell to the floor hard as soon as he tried to stand but his adrenaline kicked in. Ripping the I.V. from his arm, his head felt as though it was full of syrup and his legs were made of jelly.

He would have laughed at the food comparisons he was making, Vivi having been rubbing off on him, but he couldn’t smile… he could never smile again.

He had planned on telling Vivi… telling everyone the truth… but… he doesn’t know if he can. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat.

He wanted to tell her… so much… but…

He had taken so much from Lewis…

Arthur strained as he pushed the bed over to the door, the chair and I.V. stand soon joined it. He didn’t want anyone to interrupt him.

Arthur stared at the ground from the open window, his room being on the sixth floor. He had a good view of the woods near the outskirts of their home town. The sun was setting, casting the sky in deep purples and golds.

Lewis loves sunsets… at least… he ‘used’ to…

“I’m s-sorry, L-Lewis…” his voice cracked.

**_“All Your Fault”_ **

Arthur shook his head, his thoughts still echoing. If Lewis were here… Lewis would have taken revenge...

And Arthur would let him.

So here Arthur was, on the window sill, eyes as empty as a dead mans'.

Broken, but not just in body… hurt… Everything hurt.

There was a breeze that ruffled his hair. Just like a large hand had done affectionately, so long ago.

Arthur’s laugh faded as he looked straight down to the ground

It would be poetic justice, falling to his death like he forced his best friend to do.

But, he hesitated

Arthur huffed, closing his eyes as tears fell down, out the window and onto the ground so far away.

“J-just d-do it…”

It's what he deserves… Right?

**_“Jump boy~”_ **

Arthur moved his foot a little, never looking away, ready to feel the rush of air as it ripped at his cloths and hair…

He almost pitched forward when a loud bang sounded behind him.

Something barreled into the door, forcing it open. Vivi stood there, huffing, Mystery whining by her side. Her eyes locked with his, full of horror. Neither saw the purple glow behind her shoulders.

“…n-no…”

The voice in his head screamed.

Not here, Not now!

No No No!

But seeing her eyes, wide and full of horror…

Horror for him, not _from_ him…

He can’t take more away from her. He can’t hurt her more.

He can’t put her through this again…

“…F-for-give m-me”

**_“Coward”_ **

But, it wasn’t the fear of retribution that made him slowly close the window…

But the fear of her pain… of leaving her alone

Arthur collapsed on the floor, his tears soaking into a blue scarf as Vivi pulled him close. Her voice cracked with dread and fear as she scolded him for what he had planned to do.

He cried in her arms.

He… he can’t hurt her more. Not now. If she had known the truth, she would have wished he had jumped…

A voice echoed in his mind… An accusation he truly believed...

**_“Traitor…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna go hide in my hole now...


	6. Bound By Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost one son, but feel as though they've lost two
> 
> Inspired by a comic where the Peppers give Arthur an alpaca plushy  
> I can't find it, so if anyone knows what I'm talking about, can you send me a link so I can credit them?  
> Kudos to the artist

Lewis hatted hospitals.

The ghost grumbled as he hovered in the hospital room. Arthur was on suicide watch but the specter didn’t trust him. Lewis had been following Vivi around, hopping to have learned something.

From what he could get, Vivi didn’t remember him. It doesn’t surprise him. The ghost’s ‘literal’ dying wish was for her not to see him like that. Unfortunately, his powers went beyond that night and blocked everything.

You know how the saying goes: “Careful what you wish for and all that jazz…”

The specter found he couldn’t stay there. Most nights, his love would wake up screaming his name, tears falling from her eyes, only for her eyes to flash pink, forgetting what her nightmare was about.

It hurt, seeing the confusion on her face as she looked at pictures of him as if he wasn’t there. But there was nothing the ghost could do.

Luckily, Mystery was by her side constantly, never letting Vivi out of his sight. He noticed the canine would sneak out at night, only to return before Vivi woke. It didn’t matter.

So Lewis decided to try and get what he wanted from the source of his and Vivi’s anguish.

The specter was still mad at the blond but didn’t want him dead, at least, not yet.

Lewis was conflicted, his new found rage still present but not having a solid target for it. Arthur continued to stare out the window, unaware of the ghost currently haunting him.

Lewis stopped pacing though when he started to hear a quiet humming. Arthur was humming a sad melody in broken hymns, pausing once in a while to clear his unused throat. Lewis continued to listen, not remembering the last time he heard his friend hold a melody.

The room was quiet enough that when Arthur’s voice put words to the melody, the ghost was able to hear them.

_“All of the pain…”_

_“Not far in the past…”_

_“Yet Echoes of screams…”_

_“Forever will last…”_

_“Just like balloons, we soar on our own,”_

_“Finally free from the pain of our home,”_

_“And just like balloons that no one will hold,”_

_“Free from the truth that no one will know…”_

Arthur’s voice was hollow, cracking between verses. A few tears slipped down his pale cheeks. An old memory surfaced for the ghost. The last time Arthur sang was…

Lewis didn’t have time to ponder as he heard voices outside the room.

“…visiting hours are over.”

“Please… we’ll only be a few minutes…”

He recognized the voices before the door even opened.

The Peppers, his parents, came into the room.

Lewis froze. It wasn’t until his dad said a greeting that caused Arthur to spasm, breaking Lewis from his daze.

Why would his parents be visiting his killer? Judging from the shocked look on the blond's face, Lewis could see Arthur was thinking the same thing.

Lewis began to boil as his mom pulled Arthur into a hug, careful not to touch his bandaged shoulder. Arthur didn’t hug her back; in fact, it almost looked as though he was trying to pull away from it.

“How are you dear?” Mrs. Pepper asked, letting up on her embrace. Her usual stern face looked sad, still grieving the loss of a son, and the maiming of another.

Arthur didn’t respond, his gaze fixed on the foot of the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Pepper shared a look with a nod.

“It’s alright son, you don’t have to talk if you’re not up to it yet” Mr. Pepper said gently, his wife placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lewis scowled at the label. _“If they only knew…”_ he scoffed.

“We don’t know what happened but… we want you to know, we’re here for you Arthur” Mrs. Pepper placed her hand on the blond's head. Arthur flinched at the touch, bringing a sad smile to her face. Silent tears flowed down Arthur’s cheeks at her words.

Mr. Pepper approached the blond and placed something purple on his lap. Lewis recognized it as one of his favorite alpaca plushies from when he was younger. Lewis began to fume, causing the temperature in the room to increase. He almost missed what his father said.

“This is… was, one of Lewis’s favorites, I’m sure he w-would want you to have it” tears were forming in the corners of the older mans’ eyes. He didn’t try to hide them.

The Peppers both hugged the amputee in unison, whispering comforting words and love to him.

Again, Arthur said nothing. Lewis’s parents decided that the blond wanted to be left alone and bid him goodbye.

Just before Mrs. Pepper closed the door behind her she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, “Lewis wouldn’t blame you, he would want you to move on. He loved you, we all do.”

They couldn’t lose another child.

Lewis went cold, his mothers’ words still echoing once the door closed. Arthur began to wheeze as his breathing became more erratic. The sound caused Lewis to look at the blond.

Arthur was trembling as he stared at the plushy in his hand. With a forced shriek, he threw the doll as hard as he could. It bounced off the far wall and landed in the middle of the room.

Lewis was shocked, Arthur looked… crazed, a glazed over look in his eyes.

Then, just as soon as it hit, his face turned to absolute pain as he caved in on himself, grasping his stump. Lewis could see a blood stain as it began to soak into the bandage. Arthur must have ripped his stitches.

Arthur panted as he fought with the blankets that were over his legs. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he took a deep breath. Lewis wasn’t sure what the blond was trying to do but panicked as he saw Arthur hit the floor, his I.V. ripping out. He was still really weak and couldn’t stand.

Lewis surged forward as if to help but stopped himself, his anchor thumping erratically.

This was his killer. He should be happy he’s suffering, right?

Arthur was overcome with strangled sobs and coughs as he dragged himself to the discarded alpaca. Lewis could only stare as his ‘killer’ curled up around the doll, lying on his good side on the floor.

“I.. I’m s-sorry, I didn’t m-mean to throw you, it’s not yo-your f-fault…”

“I’m the m-monster…” he mumbled as he began to cry, hugging the alpaca as tight as he could with his only arm.

“I don’t deserve you…” Arthur sobbed, “I’m so s-orr-ry Lewis...” The ghost flinched as he crouched over the broken man, listening to his sobs.

It wasn’t long before Arthur passed out on the floor, completely spent. Lewis sighed in annoyance at the fact that no one had bothered to check up on the blond to get him off the floor.

Arthur began to shiver. Lewis went to place his hand on Arthur’s trembling shoulder but stopped short. With a growl, the specter sat on the floor beside the smaller figure, radiating warmth, hugging his knees to his chest.

 _“Jeez Arthur, you trying to add a cold to the list of things wrong with you?”_ The ghost internally cringed, his choice of words sounding cold and unfair, even to himself.

Lewis tried to be angry but… he just felt sad. He sighed heavily. An hour went by and still, no one came to check on the man passed out on the floor.

Another reason to hate hospitals…

Lewis was more than annoyed by this point, watching Arthur as he continued to shiver. Looking to his anchor, the specter noticed it had turned a slight blue.

Floating up to his knees, the specter placed a large hand on Arthur’s head. Lewis was surprised that it didn’t faze through his friends’ hair as his fingers carded through it. Arthur didn’t respond at first but Lewis noticed that his trembling began to calm a little.

 _“I guess, I’m not the only one that was forgotten_ ” the ghost mumbled to himself.

Focusing all his will power to remain tangible, Lewis scooped the frail man into his arms, his anchor thumping loudly with the effort.

Arthur continued to cling to the alpaca as the ghost floated over to the bed and carefully placed the smaller man down. As soon as he pulled the blanket over him, Lewis felt light headed, his skull drooping low to his collar.

Who’d a thought being solid would take so much out of you.

Stumbling to the far corner, Lewis sunk down to the floor with his legs crossed. He knew Vivi would be back in the morning, so the ghost decided to stay and rest until she showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I can't write happy things apparently...
> 
>  
> 
> Song is "Balloons"


	7. Empty Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never really home if it's empty...

Nothing about this was okay.

Arthur thought this as he sat in an all too plain room with an obnoxious motivational poster hanging on an all too white wall.

One of the lights on the ceiling buzzed annoyingly in the corner, indicating the bulb had a bad connection or needed replaced.

There was an all too equally plain nurse sitting in said corner with and all too white coat and shoes, writing briefly in an all too plain folder.

It had been a week since he’d woken from reality into this living nightmare, down an arm and a ~~brother~~ friend.

As soon as Arthur had the strength to sit up on his own without help, the doctors scheduled sessions to help strengthen his remaining limbs to compensate with his loss.

But also as a means to keep the blond occupied.

Arthur refused at first until Vivi and Lance showed up to make sure he at least tried.

The only real reason he complied was because they told him that if he tried they would let him sign out of the hospital to recover at home.

The blond cursed when the pen slipped from his hand again and rolled to the floor. Vivi, who had been supporting him by his side, handed the utensil back and helped him wrap his hand around it properly.

Arthur tensed when her hand lingered over his. She was really close and he couldn’t focus. As his thoughts began to plummet, his hand continued to scribble on the note pad.

Vivi didn’t remember and Arthur didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

When Arthur looked at the pad, he was met with a large eye surrounded by spikes and a big toothy grin.

The blond tensed and abruptly threw the notepad away.

The therapist looked up from her notes after writing something down and stared at the blond. Arthur went to cross his arms when he noticed her staring at him but only huffed when he remembered he only had one arm.

“I’ve noticed from your file that you have refused to see a psychiatrist. Is there a reason you won't speak with anyone?” The nurse spoke in a flat tone, as if she’d said this many times before.

“I don’t need someone to tell me something’s wrong with me,” Arthur scoffed, “I can do that perfectly well myself”

Vivi gave him a scolding look. A certain specter gave him the same but no one could see it.

Unfazed by his sarcasm, the nurse asked, “Have you considered a person of your religion?”

Arthur only snorted in disgust, looking off to the side, muttering under his breath, “Ya, they’d either laugh or think I’m crazy…”

Seeing she wasn’t going to get any cooperation from her patient, the nurse stated his next appointment and collected her notes before leaving.

 

The bluenette went to pat her friend on his good shoulder reassuringly but the blond shied away from her touch.

“Arthur,” Vivi huffed when they were alone, “can you at least… pretend you’re trying? I swear, losing your arm isn’t the end of everything” 

Arthur shook his head in disagreement, “I lost more than an arm in that cave, Vivienne”

Vivi's look of confusion stung. She still didn’t remember Lewis, at all. A pair of spectral shoulders drooped as a skull sunk low, invisible to his living companions.

While Vivi got freedom from the cave, Arthur's heart was broken, shattered beyond repair.

A piece of himself died the moment Lewis was taken from them. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Lewis’s face as he fell, full of shock and betrayal. When his room was silent he could hear the impact of Lewis’s body hitting the rocks. The sound of cloths taring and flesh ripping...

It was horrible. He couldn’t escape his own thoughts. Sleep only made it worse.

Arthur’s shoulders sagged as he looked at his friend with pleading eyes, “Can we leave? I promise I’m trying… I just… I don’t want to stay here” 

Vivi crossed her arms as she leaned back, her face in thought. As Arthur waited for her response, he saw a purple shadow reflect off her shoulder. When his gaze focused on it though, the glow faded as if it wasn’t there. Before he could dwell on it further, Vivi sighed heavily,

“Sure Artie, I think going home would do you better than being stuck in here another week”

Arthur could only nod.

Arthur knows that keeping up a recovering appearance will ware him out.

Vivi’s best days… will be Arthur’s worst. Because he owes his friends everything.

But he’ll do it… for her… and for Lewis.

Arthur stared at the floor without a word as he slowly stood. As he turned to retrieve his note pad, two small yet strong arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug, a small face pressing against his back.

Arthur froze as his mind went blank again. Vivi only hugged him tighter as he began to tremble.

“Hey, come on Artie, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll get you back on your feet”

Arthur couldn’t hold the tears back as it took all his strength to keep his legs from buckling.

Maybe the world didn’t end, but it would never be complete again.

Dropping his head forward, the blond could only let out a horse whisper.

“I’m so sorry…”

 

* * *

 

Lance signed his nephew out of the hospital after he closed up shop that afternoon. He wanted to have Arthur stay with him but the younger mechanic insisted he wanted to go home.

Upon his nephews’ request, he brought him a set of his own cloths. Arthur struggled with the task of changing, taking three times longer getting dressed now with only one hand. Lance said nothing as he watched him dress, ready if the younger man asked for help.

Though he knew Arthur would never ask.

Arthur held back a shudder at the empty sleeve that hung from his side, his face already stained with tears. He couldn’t roll up either sleeve… and his vest kept slipping off because there was no arm to hold it in place…

He couldn’t even wear his own cloths without complications…

Just another thing taken from him.

Galahad sat in Arthur’s lap in the truck as Lance drove. Arthur didn’t say a word as the little hamster nuzzled his hand, trying to comfort his Artie.

Neither men said a word the whole 20 minute drive, an uncomfortable warmth pulsed in the back behind their seats.

When they arrived at the house, Arthur struggled with the door handle. Before he could get too frustrated, it felt as if someone else had pulled the handle as the door swung open. Arthur sat there, his brow furrowed in thought.

He looked to his hand. It felt as though something warm had brushed it...

“You a’right kiddo?” Lance stepped around the truck and into his nephew’s line of sight.

Arthur only shook his head, grabbing his hamster as he slid from his seat. Lance closed the truck door and they both walked to the house.

Lance opened the door to Arthur’s home and gapped. It looked as though a tornado went through.

“What the hell happened here?!”

Arthur paused in the door. His eyes scanned the mess around him but it didn’t register. The only thing he really focused on was the purple bedroom door.

How many times had he come home from work and heard a violin play from that room, or to hear a sweet baritone voice humming, or smelled a delicious meal being prepared in the kitchen?

Tears fell silently as Arthur slowly walked into his home. His feet felt like led as he approached the purple door. Lance stood in silence as Arthur sat Galahad down on the floor and slowly reached out and grabbed the bedroom door knob for support.

Lance silently started picking up, putting the furniture back where it belonged and cleaning up the broken glass. It looked more like a hate crime then a robbery but he wouldn’t bring it up now.

Arthur sunk to the floor as he continued to stare into Lewis’s room, seeing everything in the exact place the alpaca loving giant had left it. He didn’t notice his uncle moving around or feel the presents of a certain ghost that hovered off to the side with a look of guilt on its skull.

Galahad scurried into Arthur’s room and returned to the blond with a few screws in his cheeks. The little hamster started nudging the blond until he looked down at him. Galahad started to waive the screws around, almost like a cheerleader with pom-pom.

Arthur sat poker-faced at the orange ball of fur until Galahad started showing off his wheels with one of the screws sticking out of his mouth, growling loudly.

“Looks like he’s tryin to tell ya somethin” Lance placed a hand on his nephews’ shoulder as they both watched the hamster.

Galahad started nibbling on Arthur’s empty sleeve that hung down before Arthur understood.

He wasn't really alone

A few tears fell as Arthur scooped Galahad up in his only arm and held him close, the little hamster growling sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not crying yet...  
> You will the next chapter.


	8. Words Of Farewell And Need Of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea of small, pudgy Lewis belongs to someone else. I've seen it in several posts so I don't know who came up with he idea fist. If anyone knows let me know so I can give them credit.

Lewis’s family still hadn’t questioned him.

They were mourning...

The funeral had been postponed. A thorough investigation had commenced before the young mans’ body could be released to his family. After many questions from the family, a girl with amnesia and a broken man, it was finally labeled an accident.

The ruling being a large animal attack that knocked one man to his death and maimed another before it was run off by a dog.

Only one man knew the whole truth.

 

* * *

 

There were so many flowers. So many colors. But none of them could drown out the emptiness they represented. Nor mask the sorrow that filled the air.

The Pepper’s remembered the day their little, sweet, gentle boy showed up on their door step. Injured and exhausted, they didn’t hesitate to bring him in and get him help.

They remembered the moment they fell in love with him and decided to make him a permanent member of their family.

When they showed him the adoption papers some time later, his little, pudgy face had lit up like it did when he first saw an alpaca. It was one of the happiest days of their lives.

They remembered his first day at school and how excited he was for it; wearing a new outfit he picked out the day before, bright purple with frills. They didn’t judge and he was happy to wear it.

And they remembered the first time he was bullied.

He didn’t make many friends either.

They had been worried, Lewis always willing to help them as if to pay them back but always alone outside of their home. They found out after he tried to hide a bloody lip. Their daughters adored him and he was so good to them, he deserved more.

They remembered the day he came home and said he had a new friend, a tall lanky boy with bright yellow hair. Lewis introduced them to Arthur and they were so happy.

Lewis had gained more confidence after he befriended the blond that had gone out of his way to defend their son.

Lewis had had stars in his eyes when he told them how brave and strong Arthur was, chasing the bullies off.

The Peppers were more than willing to except Arthur into their live much like they had with Lewis.

They watched their son grow into the strong young man they always knew he’d be, soon taking the role set Arthur had inspired in him. They remembered the day Vivi became important in their son’s life, Lewis having asked their permission to date her.

They only smiled and joked, as if he had to ask.

Now they could only cry as their beloved boy, who was always so optimistic and full of life, was buried in a freshly dug plot.

Only to wonder why?

They wanted answers, Needed answers.

Mrs. Pepper gazed over her remaining family, weighted down by grief. Their youngest, Paprika, still didn’t understand what was going on, and probably wouldn’t for a while.

Her gaze soon drifted to a pair of men with blond hair near the back, one with an expression to match her own and the younger looking as frail as glass.

Mrs. Pepper and Lance locked eyes briefly, a lifelong conversation in one glance, sharing their grief.

Lewis was as much Lance’s as Arthur was theirs.

Looking over to the younger mechanic, Mrs. Pepper could see how broken the blond was, the guilt that was suffocating him.

He had the answers they needed, but they would never ask.

As the eulogy continued, Mr. Pepper tried to comfort his remaining children, clinging to them as if they too would disappear. Mrs. Pepper stood by her husband, posture strong as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Pepper looked up to his wife with tired, puffy eyes. Her face remained calm but there was no mistaking the grief and tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Mr. Pepper openly wailed as he wrapped his arms around his better half, burying his face in her black dress. His wife clung to his shoulders, her bottom lip trembling as the tears continued to flow.

Both needing support and trying to give it in return.

Belle, Paprika and Cayenne surrounded their parents, holding them from all sides.

A purple shadow hovering close, the sound of cracking glass unheard to the living.

Lewis had never seen his mother cry before.

 

* * *

 

 

This was all wrong.

After the statements and ‘accident’ reports, Lewis’s body was released to his family. Arthur had been dreading the day but made a promise to the Peppers he was going to the burial.

Lewis’s burial.

Arthur hated dressing up. His stomach twisted in knots all of the night before. As soon as Lance had walked into his room with his suit he asked for, he barely made it to the porcelain throne to discard what remained of his breakfast, not that he had been eating much anyway.

Now, here he was, in a graveyard, surrounded by Lewis’s loved ones, excluding the one that didn’t remember him. Arthur’s sleeve hung innocently, the jacket hiding the bandages. Lance stood at his side as the final words of farewell were preached.

The sky was clear with only a few clouds, the sun shining brightly but not enough to blind. A cool breeze ruffled his blond hair as a bird sung nearby.

Arthur hated every moment of it. It’s as if the tragedy before him didn’t matter, as if the world didn’t even acknowledge the kind and gentle soul that was ripped from this plain of existence.

When there were no more words to say, everyone began to disband, heading back to their daily lives. Arthur remained where he was in the back, his eyes never leaving the hole his best friend was placed in.

He could feel the stares as people looked at his empty sleeve, their eyes full of pity. Arthur wanted to scream.

He closed his eyes, teeth clenched. Arthur only stood there, crying silently between all that had come. No one had blamed him.

Why?

Instead, he received kind words and friendly taps. It took all of Arthur’s will power to not break down then and there when Lewis’s sisters gave him a group hug. Calling him ‘brother’

But he was a murderer, the one who took Lewis’s life. He killed their only brother…

He would not confess. He’s a fucking coward...

Lance went to wait in the truck, giving his nephew some space. Arthur remained, watching the hole be filled. A warm breeze disturbed the grass around his feet.

A purple shadow hovered a few feet behind the blond as his frame began to tremble.

Arthur stared at the headstone, the only thing left. It was beautiful. The blond knew he had no right to look at it.

_‘Beloved Son, Inspiring Brother And Loyal Friend’_

Arthur almost laughed at the last part, but only a pained whimper escaped his aching throat.

“I… I’m s-sorry…” Arthur’s voice sounded hollow as if he were a ghost. Hell, as far as he was concerned, he was already dead. What right did he have to be there, above ground when the one who deserved it more was under a pile of dirt?

Tears fell down his cheeks; his remaining hand clenched tightly, his nails biting into his palm painfully.

“This is wr-wrong…” his voice cracked, “you didn’t de-deserve to die…” Arthur fell to his knees. He couldn’t take it, being the only one who knew. The only one Arthur ever really talked to when something was bothering him wasn’t there anymore, and it was his fault.

The blond dug his fingers into the loose soil of the grave, bowing his head low as his tears continued to fall, unaware of his audience hovering behind him.

“Why… why did it turn out like this-s?” he demanded, glaring at the headstone. “It was su-supposed to be a routine job, nothing d-dangerous, right?” his frame continued to shake.

“I kn-knew something didn’t feel right, I b-begged you guys to not go in, t-to turn back….b-but…”

Arthur brought his hand up to his vest pocket, pulling out a small, magenta rose. The only thing he could get at such short notice. He stared at it in disgust, knowing it wasn’t good enough.

Nothing he did was ever good enough.

“P-pathetic…” his voice spat. Crawling on the ground until he was kneeling beside the head stone, Arthur placed the flower on top of it as if it would shatter from the slightest bump.

“I sh-should have done so-something…” he whimpered. “If-if I had b-been stronger….”

Arthur clenched his fist before beating it against the headstone, not caring if he hurt himself.

**“It Should Have Been Me!!!**  If I wasn’t such a fucking  **weakling** … a fucking  **cowered** , you’d still be here and this fucking stone would have  **my** name on it  **instead**!!”

The blond was screaming now. Confessing what he did, not knowing it wasn’t falling on deaf ears.

“That fucking cave, whatever was in there, used me! It used my emotions against me, turning my fears into reality. It killed you Lewis! And… and it used me to do it... b-but…”

Arthur swallowed thickly, “b-but you could never know… h-how could you? I know you s-saw me… m-my face. I never knew what betrayal looked like on a persons’ face before… n-now… it’ll haunt me for the rest of my life...”

The broken man slumped against the headstone, his strength spent. His frame continued to tremble as the tears continued to fall.

“You promised…. you promised nothing bad would happen….” Arthur’s voice came out as a horse whisper.

“You were always there for me….” he hiccupped, “E-even though I didn’t de-serve your kindness. I d-didn’t deserve either of you… b-but you still p-put up with me…”

He slumped to the ground, leaning his back against the headstone, bringing his knees to his chest as he buried his face in his arm. Hoping the ground would open up below him and swallow him whole.

“I was happy for you… b-both of you. I tried to give you space, b-but… I sh-should of left c-completely… I was going to… but I was too selfish. I didn’t want to be alone” his voice turned into a growl.

“If I had left… y-you’d… you’d still be….” he couldn’t say it, overcome with sobs once more.

“Could you ever f-forgive me….?”

“W-will I ever d-deserve your forgiveness….?”

Arthur sniffed, his nose was running. Everything was a mess. He couldn’t let Lance see him like this.

“Lew, what am I s-supposed to do when the best part of me d-died with you?” his voice was nothing more than a desperate whisper.

A magenta glow appeared as a ghost placed a spectral hand on the smaller man, but the gesture was unfelt.

Feeling a warm tingle, Arthur brought his remaining hand up to his face. It was covered in blood from beating the headstone. He used his sleeve to wipe any blood off the headstone before he got to his feet shakily.

When he turned away, a white dog with yellow glasses was sitting a few feet away, watching him wearily. Mystery let out a pitiful whine when Arthur saw him. The blonde stiffened before his shoulders sagged, unable to look the canine in the eyes.

“Please Arthur, if you have to blame anyone, blame me. I should have been faster to save you, to save you both” his red eyes shone with sorrow and unshed tears.

Arthur stumbled into a crouch and pulled the dog into a weak hug, both apologizing for what they couldn’t have changed. The blond fell twice as he headed back to his uncle’s truck but Mystery was there to help and support him.

Neither saw nor heard the ghost that wept not far behind.

 

* * *

 

Lance squeezed Arthur's leg as he sat in the truck in front of Arthur's home.

“Ya need me…?” he nodded towards Blue, who was standing at Arthur's front door.

The night Lance brought Arthur home, Arthur explained everything to him.

Vivi was there but it seemed she couldn’t retain any information about Lewis.

When Arthur explained the whole… Possession thing, Lance didn’t know if he wanted to pound something or get sick.

But then Vivi’s eyes would glow pink and it was like someone had wiped the board clean, leaving a few streaks here and there.

But even if she couldn't remember, Arthur still never told Vivi that it's his fault Lewis was dead, and such, his fault she couldn't remember him either.

 

“I’m fine…” Arthur whispered, his voice still horse from his outburst.

Mystery whined but remained quiet, not ready to speak around the older mechanic yet.

The ghost merely fidgeted with his hands, tears still streaking his skull.

Arthur and Mystery got out and headed towards his front door. Lewis floated close behind, invisible to them.

As Lance pulled away, Vivi waved to Lance before turning to her friend...

Arthur had felt stuffy in the truck, like the heat had been on full blast, but now he felt as if he were suffocating.

“I tried to call you but…” her eyes fell to his clothes as Arthur struggled to get his keys from his pocket.

 “...Did someone die?” she asked innocently.

Mystery whined as his ears drooped.

The keys fell from Arthur’s hand as he pulled them from his pocket. The blond's frame shuddered as he tried to reach for them. Vivi hurried forward as her friend stumbled on his feet.

Arthur’s voice was even more broken, hoarse and full of sorrow,

“M-my f-friend...”

A warm breeze surrounded them. Arthur tried to pull himself together but his breath stopped when she asked again...

“What friend?...”

Arthur opened his eyes, looking at hers, whispering,

“L-Lewis…”

A faint whimper escaped as Arthur broke down.

Vivi could only ponder as he cried.

She remembered Arthur asking for someone in the hospital... but she can’t remember who.

She doesn’t know a Lewis…

But Arthur does, and by the way he’s crying now, this ‘Lewis’ must have been someone very important to him.

Arthur had said he had a roommate, but he lived alone now.

Mystery had said there was another person with them when Arthur lost his arm, a person that wasn’t here now...

Vivi’s eyes seemed to glow pink but she didn’t notice, too focused on her friend that needed her now.

Arthur didn’t realize his legs had given out till he felt small but strong arms around him, keeping him from falling.

He tried to push away but Vivi held firm, not letting him go.

“Let’s get you inside” Vivi whispered as she put Arthur’s only arm over her shoulder.

Maybe this ‘Lewis’ had something to do with her strange dreams and the purple smears in her photos. But now wasn’t the time to ask. Arthur needed her.

Arthur hated himself.

Why can’t anyone see through his lies...?

He tried to stifle his sobs by burying his face into the scarf that kept him from bleeding out.

**_“Traitor...”_ **

It echoed in his mind over and over. Vivi didn't want him to be alone, walking him to his couch to sit with him...

Arthur was reaching the edge of his sanity. His mind was ready to plummet from the edge that would lead him to a complete psychotic break. His world was fractured, the ground beneath his feet crumbling, and it was a fall he doubted he’d survive.

Mystery’s eyes stared at him from the other side of the room, full of shared pain for their loss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have a shovel?
> 
> Mine broke and my hole still isn't deep enough...


	9. Helpful Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is trying to occupy his time but little does he know that some friendly gestures can have long term consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags so there isn't any more confusion or complaints.  
> I won't change the context of the story.  
> I'm all for OT3 but I guess some people aren't so read the tags and sorry if you don't like it.

**_“Look at yourself... Nothing more than a tool that's outlived its usefulness... They didn't need you anymore... He didn't need you...”_ **

**_“What have you done?”_ **

Arthur couldn’t sleep. His mind was on overdrive and every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was green. He sat up with a gasp, only to grumble as he looked at the clock. It had only been a few hours since he’d closed his eyes.

He’d only been home a week. Every day worse than the last.

Lance was staying the night again; he could hear the loud snoring from his couch in the other room. Sighing as he sat up, Arthur put on pants, a clean shirt and his shoes. Stepping lightly, Arthur left his room, leaving Galahad still sleeping on a pile of cloths on the floor.

Arthur shuffled down the hall, his thoughts still fuzzy from his insomnia. He passed Lewis’s door, pausing a moment.

_**"Why is the room empty boy?"** _

Sharp pain seemed to shoot through his left shoulder. Gripping his stump while fighting back the tears, Arthur shook his head to silence the voice.

Arthur hesitated before closing the door gently without looking in, wondering why he always found it open. A magenta glow shown from under the door before fading away, a shadow followed the blond as he headed for the front door.

Sensing something, Arthur spun around only to catch a glimpse of purple in his peripheral vision. It faded as soon as his eyes focused.

It wasn’t the first time.

Lewis remained still as he watched the smaller man release the breath he was holding in a long sigh. The specter was always startled when Arthur looked his way, as if he could see him.

But the ghost knows he is still too weak to manifest. Even Mystery couldn’t sense him when he was floating right beside him.

The specter continued to follow the blond as he stepped out the front door and locked it behind him. Arthur breathed in the cool, night air as he began to walk. It was very late but he needed to clear his head.

After a few blocks, Arthur's pace began to increase, the feeling of being followed always present no matter where he went.

It seemed Arthur went running every night. He started taking longer routs as the days went by. They didn’t really help but, running was something… Simple

Arthur used the same path every time he turned back to his home though. There was a reason he used the same path. It passed the bridge that led out of town.

Every time he passed it, he would stop and stare at the rushing water below. Arthur never knew how long he would just stare, letting his mind go blank. Thinking how easy it would be to just…just ‘wash away’ the guilt and the pain…

But he would always shake his head and turn for home, never realizing that someone was watching him.

 

* * *

 

The weeks began to blend together.

Arthur hadn’t meant to grow distant, but with all his guilt and self-loathing, he wanted to stay away so as not to rub his negative emotions off on his remaining friends.

After all, look at what happened to his last friend when he had these feelings.

Arthur continued to lock himself away in his workroom/bedroom, working on his arm once he had finished the blueprint for it.

The others would come in every so often and help, but Arthur would barely register them when they did.

Arthur knows Mystery is hurting almost as much as he is. But Mystery was able to save _him_ ; where Arthur didn’t save anyone.

Vivi would stop by almost every day. Arthur's heart would always ache when she showed him concern. He didn’t deserve her kind words.

The mechanic would try to humor her, saying he was fine and try to smile. But his smile would falter when he saw a purple glow just over her shoulder.

There were always blueprints and scattered parts everywhere on his desk and on the floor of his room where he would bury himself. A system that only Arthur could understand, no matter how chaotic.

“How's your arm coming along?” Vivi asked curiously, trying to get her friend to talk. 

Arthur looked over to her before turning back to the desk,

“It’ll still be a while. I haven’t finished the wiring… coding…” he trailed off distractedly.

Vivi tried to smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, “If you need anything from me, just let me know. I don't like leaving you alone.” 

“I know Vivienne, I’m not always alone…” his voice was hoarse.

“Come on Artie, you know I don’t like it when you call me that… it makes me feel old” she tried to joke.

Arthur continued to tinker.

Vivi would try to step closer, offering her help, but he would start to stutter and tremble, shying away from her touch. Feeling it was her that was causing him his anxiety, Vivi would just give him a comforting hug and remind him of the food she brought him and to call her, no matter the reason.

The purple glow would seem to die down when she left and the blond would somewhat calm down, but he would always feel worse when she left.

Growing distant... It always felt like he was drowning.

Arthur needed a release.

 

* * *

 

Arthur's eyes went out of focus, his head drooping as he worked. He had lost track of time, not even remembering the last time anyone visited.

He’s sure the food Vivi brought was long since spoiled, having never gone into the kitchen to put it in the fridge. When was the last time he ate?

A small whiff of smoke drew his attention to his project. His soldering gun had just burnt the wires he was trying to connect before he zoned out. With a growl, Arthur dropped the tool and unplugged it, knowing he would have to take out the wires and re-solder new ones.

Leaning back in his chair, Arthur brought his remaining hand to the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. A radio was playing on his night stand, the words only a whisper as the blond zoned out again.

_“I think I’m fine, I think I’m tough….”_

The mechanics’ eyes wondered off his project as he scanned over his desk. His eyes locked on to a picture frame that was lying face down off to the side.

_“Until I go and fall in love…”_

Arthur's hand reached out to grasp the picture that had the four of them together. It was taken after their first successful case, all four of them smiling

They managed to convince a non-malevolent spirit to let go of a grudge and move on without incident. The client didn’t pay much but none of them cared. Even the blond had a smile on his face, a large hand clasping his shoulder affectionately.

_“I always try hard to conceal…”_

His thumb brushed over Lewis and Vivi in the photo as tears pricked his eyes, blurring his vision.

_“But the more I hide the worse… I... feel…”_

Arthur's hand began to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears fell. With a snarl, he grabbed the partially completed prosthetic he had been working on and threw it across the room.

He then screamed as he proceeded to knock everything off his desk in a sweeping motion, not caring as his arm was cut by pieces of metal. All his frustration and anger spilled out as his tools and blueprints scattered everywhere on the floor.

Arthur banged his fist on the empty desk and then sank to the floor, his energy spent. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he buried his head in his remaining arm and continued to sob in a corner.

The desk lamps bulb had shattered when it hit the floor, casting the room into semi darkness. Only a small ray of light peeked through a sliver in the curtains.

A few hours passed before Arthur began to stir from his spot on the floor. Slowly lifting his head, Arthur gazed at the mess around him, not caring.

Feeling a slight burning in his arm, he notices the cuts he got from his tantrum. Rubbing his red rimed eyes forcefully, Arthur stumbled to his feet and grasped his now bare desk for support.

He looked over at his bed. He doesn’t remember the last time he slept but refused to give in, knowing what nightmares awaited him. An alpaca plushy stared back at him from his pillow.

A magenta light caught his eye and he notices his project lying, unscathed, near the foot of his bed. Come to think of it, he didn’t hear it hit anything when he threw it.

Shaking his head to clear the fog of his fatigue, Arthur decided to take a cold shower to wake up before cleaning up his mess. After he grabbed fresh cloths, the blond stumbled out of his room and closed the door. As soon as water could be heard from down the hall, a magenta glow shone under the bedrooms’ closed door.

About a half hour later, the front door was kicked open as a stout man entered the house. He abruptly kicked the door shut behind himself with a huff. Lance readjusted the take-out containers he was carrying before he started heading to his nephews’ kitchen. Galahad was perched on his shoulder.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he stopped by Arthur's bedroom door. Hesitating in case his nephew was asleep, he opened the door as quietly as he could. Peering in, he saw the room was devoid of life.

Opening the door all the way, he couldn’t help but notice how clean it looked. The bed was made, dirty laundry was in a basket, even the desk was organized. Walking over to said desk, the older man couldn’t help but grin at his nephews’ project.

“Uncle Lance?” came a weak voice by the door.

Turning, he saw Arthur wrapped in a towel, his blond hair sagging and still dripping wet.

“Hey there kiddo, been busy I see” came his gruff reply, pointing to the near-complete prosthetic. Galahad growled in happiness, glad to see Arthur.

Arthur's gaze dropped to the floor as if he were ashamed, “I’m sorry, I just…”

Lance just shook his head, “Sorry fer what? That it’s not done? This ain’t somthin you can fix overnight. Don’t worry bout it” as he spoke, he walked towards the door and gave his nephew a light slap on his good shoulder. Arthur winced but it didn’t look like Lance noticed.

“Come on. I’m ready to eat a horse and I’m sure ya haven’t eaten anythin today” Lance pointed over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

Arthur merely nodded as he continued to study the floor. With a satisfied grunt, Lance left the younger man to get dressed. After a few steps he heard a whispered “Thank you” before he turned a corner to the kitchen.

Lance just shook his head, not knowing what he needed to be thanked for. Shirley it wasn’t for the compliment.

 

* * *

 

Lewis had a lot of practice with maintaining his tangibility. It was still slow going, only being able to pick up small things for a short amount of time. But every day he could feel himself getting stronger as it became less draining.

Arthur's room always had tools and scrap metal laying all about. When the blond ‘would’ sleep, more like passed out from exhaustion, the ghost would ‘tidy up’ a bit, organizing his tools and moving parts around where they were more convenient.

Lewis would put food away that Vivi or Lance would bring over so it wouldn’t spoil. The ghost would even go as far as placing snacks or other things out in plain view for the blond if he forgot to eat.

Oh, how the ghost wished he could cook again. He sometimes found himself just glaring at the fridge and the stack of takeout containers.

Most of the time Arthur never noticed the slight changes. The specter doesn’t mind, knowing the truth would only scare his friend and he doesn’t want that.

Tonight, the mechanic had fallen asleep at his desk, again.

He had stayed up way past midnight before slumping down in exhaustion, and none too gracefully it would seem. The ghost currently haunting him huffed in annoyance as he approached the smaller man.

Magenta eyes shone with wonder though as he looked over the completed arm on the desk.

Arthur mumbled sleepily as warm hands were placed on him... gently lifting him up. He didn’t wake though as the ghost easily carried him to bed. Lewis had to admit that it wasn't draining at all this time, but his friend did feel lighter than before and that worried him.

After tucking the smaller man in, Lewis couldn’t help but chuckle as Arthur cuddled the alpaca that was placed near his arm.

The specter turned to leave but hesitated when Arthur began to mumble.

“Sur-r y Leww… cn we b frends agn…?”

Lewis’s anchor gave a pained shudder. Floating back over to the bed, the specter placed a large hand on Arthur's head. The blond hummed appreciatively as large fingers carded through his hair.

Leaning down, Lewis whispered in response, unable to hide the echo in his voice,

_“We never stopped”_

The ghost remained at his friends’ side the rest of the night.

So far, Arthur has assumed that Lance was the one organizing his room and putting him to bed.

 

* * *

 

Arthur awoke semi-calmly and sat up slowly. Lewis sighed when he saw the clock. The ghost had managed to get his friend to sleep through the whole night. But before he could pat himself on the back, Arthur brought his hand to his face and let out a strangled cry.

The noise woke up his hamster and Galahad growled in concern as he crawled into the blond's bed, using his teeth to hoist himself up, his wheels dangling uselessly. Arthur hadn’t moved until the hamster began to nudge him.

When Arthur removed his hand, Lewis could see the tears on his friends' cheeks as he continued to tremble.

The ghost was confused. He had pushed the nightmares away, so why was his friend still a mess. But when Arthur whispered, Lewis felt another crack appear on his heart.

“I’m s-sorry Galy…” Arthur whispered. “I d-didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just…” The blond scooped his friend into his only hand and held him close to his chest as he sobbed.

“I think I prefer the nightmares…” he hiccuped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my happy...  
> I need my own alpaca to cuddle
> 
> song is Jealousy


	10. Broken Body Shattered Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when no one is around to stop you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.
> 
> Self mutilation mentioned.

Mystery felt a little anxious today, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

The kitsune hadn’t seen the blond for a few days. He missed him and would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little worried for his friends’ well-being.

The kitsune decided to pay the amputee a visit while Vivi was at work, a certain purple specter visiting her at the moment.

Mystery walked to his friends’ house and let himself in. The mechanic had installed a doggy door a few years ago so the canine could come and go as he pleased without having to have someone open the door for him.

The first thing he noticed was that it was quiet.

Mystery quietly entered the blond's bedroom, hoping he was just asleep. When he found the room empty he called out, “Arthur? Are you home?”

No response

The van was parked out front.

He began to worry.

He decided to sniff his charge out. That’s when he noticed the second thing wrong.

He could smell blood.

Not just any blood, but Arthur's. That smell would forever be embedded into the canines’ memory, having tasted it while it soaked into his fur.

Now he was frantic.

“Arthur!!”

Mystery tore through the house, following the sent. The trail stopped at the bathroom door.

The door was locked. Mystery began to bark frantically, begging his friend to open the door.

When he got no response, the kitsune braced himself and charged at the door, breaking it down.

Mystery froze, panting among broken shards of wood.

He found the blond leaning against the sink, blood dripping from several gashes on his stump. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched the blood flow, looking at the letters he had carved into his flesh on the remains of the offending arm.

“Arthur! What are you doing!” Mystery demanded, his voice full of horror.

Arthur didn’t respond. Mystery yipped until the man turned his sunken eyes towards him.

“I… I-I needed relief…” he mumbled, his voice hoarse from crying.

Mystery whined, watching as the blond washed the cuts and went to wrap them. After struggling a bit with one arm, Mystery offered assistance.

The new cuts were deep and precise. Upon further inspection, the kitsune couldn’t help but notice the deep gashes spelled out one word that stretched from the end of the stump up towards Arthur’s collar.

‘ _Traitor_ ’

Arthur continued to stare at the floor where he knelt, his eyes lacking emotion, “I wish I’d died that night…”

“Please don’t say that… What would Vivi say?” Mystery whispered, using his teeth to cut the gauze once he was done wrapping.

“Maybe she would have forgotten… just like before, she’d be better off…”

“Don’t say that” Mystery growled. “You aren’t the only one who’s lost someone. I know what you’re going through” he shoved the first aid kit forcibly with his nose, the sound of metal scraping the floor echoed.

Arthur spat bitterly, “You aren’t the one who failed! You _saved_ me, but… I didn’t save him. So no, you Don’t know what it’s like. This guilt is mine alone.”

“…”

“Y-you didn’t see his f-face… I-I’d rather have died in ignorance than to live with this…”

“Arthur” the kitsune's voice was stern, almost a growl, “You and Lewis are family, My family! Would you willingly tear my family apart more?”

“I already-”

“Would You!” Mystery demanded, voice full of desperation.

The kitsune was in Arthur’s face, paws braced on the blond's knees as he searched his eyes.

“N-No-o…!’ Arthur hiccupped, his sobs causing his whole body to shake.

He pulled Mystery close, burying his face in white fur.

“You can’t give up… you must hang on. If not for Vivi or yourself, than for me… I need you Arthur, more than you’ll ever know.”

The blond nuzzled deeper into his fur, “I-I’ll tr-try…” 

“That’s all I ask…”

Both held each other for as long as they needed. The canine stayed by the broken mans’ side for the next few days, supporting him all he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea of self mutilation belongs to someone else.  
> Again, I read it in more than one post so I don't know who came up with it first.


	11. Lonely But Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th... time for more pain

It wasn’t long after the prototype was completed that Arthur was prepped for surgery. A few doctors were interested in his prosthetic design and were willing to fit his stump with an anchor and ports for nerve attachments.

It was agonizing and terrifying, having a metal rod attached to bone and yet still stick out of the surrounding flesh. The slightest bump sending painful vibrations all through his shoulder and neck. Arthur isn’t sure if he will ever get used to it, part of him wishes he won’t.

Lance was with him every step of the way, hardly leaving his side. A certain specter paced worriedly the whole time, invisible everywhere he followed.

It took a week of slow healing before what remained of his arm was well enough to support the weight of the new appendage. More time was insisted but Arthur was impatient.

After careful calibrations and countless beta testing, the arm was attached with a jolt and a pained hiss.

The first prototype was ruled a success.

Lance handled most of the paperwork before the two blonds could head home. Lance had a smug smile tugging on his face most of the day. His boy was a genius, now having a few patents in his name.

After making a trip to a pharmacy for Arthur’s growing list of medications, they pulled up to Kingsmen’s Mechanics. Unknown to Arthur, Vivi wanted to celebrate and the older mechanic didn’t mind to chip in as well.

“So, it works?” Lance asked with a nudge as they walked into the garage. It was after hours so the familiar noises of power tools were absent.

“Yeah...” Arthur’s voice remained small, his eyes were downcast.

Lance nodded, patting his back and walking ahead. Vivi would be arriving soon with his nephews’ god awful pizza, her treat.

 

Both men entered the shop and headed to the break room.

Arthur sat tiredly on a chair, Galahad wheeling around on the table with a few sunflower seeds.

Lewis hovered just behind the blond, admiring the workmanship, even though none of it made sense to him, not aware that the smaller man noticed the change in temperature.

Arthur's eyes were empty of emotion, glancing nervously over his shoulder occasionally. Galahad whimpered, nudging his hand.

Arthur tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His metal fingers twitching,

“H-hey Galy, w-we're s-scar b-buddies now ...”

The hamster let out a pained growl, nuzzling Arthur's flesh hand...

Arthur gave his fakest smile yet but his mood didn’t improve after Vivi arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur continued to sink further into his depression.

Arthur wasn’t stupid, or blind. The blond knew he was being haunted. The purple continued to mock him. Everywhere he went, a purple shadow would follow.

Weather it was supernatural or his own messed up head, he wasn’t sure.

Arthur sat in his room, staring straight ahead, not completely alone.

When he looked to the side… yep, a purple shadow showed up in his peripheral vision. But when he looked back, the purple disappeared.

But he knew it was still there, tormenting him, mocking him, making sure he could never forget.

He tried to collect his wild thoughts, sitting on his bed. His guilt was becoming unbearable. He knows he promised Mystery but he couldn’t keep it inside anymore.

He was working on his prosthetic, feeling the painful connection as he messed with a few wires inside, only to detach the arm when the pain faded. Then he would repeat the process.

His hands fumbled with his task, his mind going blank.

Disconnect, reconnect, pull on wires, repeat.

Tighten the screws, loosen the screws…

It wasn’t enough.

Not enough to wipe the memory of dreams where Lewis would be staring at him from the center of his room at night, tears running down his glowing, empty eyes and a heart broken expression….

Or the images of a frail, glass heart, broken and ready to shatter...

Lewis tapped the ends of his fingers together nervously, unable to do anything as he watched the smaller man before him zone out. He could see the pain in Arthur's face as he began to reconnect the arm and then disconnect it again.

At first he thought the blond was just testing the connectors, but now he saw that his friend was doing it to hurt himself unnecessarily.

The ghost winced every time he heard a click from the prosthetic, but could see Arthur's face slowly go flat, emotionless, as if he was becoming numb to the pain. But said blond continued to glare at where the ghost stood.

Suddenly, Arthur stood with a scowl, causing the specter to flinch at the unexpected movement. The blond's face twisted in disgust as he walked up to where he thought the purple shadow was still standing.

Lewis cowered in confusion, never seeing his friend look so mad. The ghost’s confusion increased as he saw the scowl was directed at him.

Lewis looked down at himself and saw he didn’t cast a shadow, so there was no way Arthur could see him, right?

Arthur's frame trembled as he closed his eyes, trying to get his emotions in check. There was no mistake, there was an unnatural warmth coming from the corner of the room where he knew something hovered.

Turning on his heel, Arthur pushed out of his room and left his house, leaving the front door hanging open. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed to get away.

Lewis followed, his confusion turning to panic as he saw where Arthur was headed.

The bridge.

 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the guardrail, the only barrier between him and the rushing water below. The blond looked at his prosthetic. It was his first completed prototype. The fingers wouldn’t always move when he wanted them and the elbow would lock up more often than not.

**_“Useless…”_ **

He had planned to continue working on it, improving it or making another one with better material.  

_**"It doesn't matter anymore..."** _

He thought of taking it off. It would only get in the way. No, it wasn’t good enough to leave behind. Besides, the metal would drag him down faster, keeping him from being able to change his mind.

Lewis didn’t get a say in the matter, why should he.

_**"Your Fault..."** _

Grasping the guardrail with the metal digits and his flesh fingers, Arthur took a deep breath. He could see purple in his peripheral vision again, always a constant reminder of what he lost.

**_“Pathetic…”_ **

Lewis was panicking. He had followed Arthur to the bridge before, watching him stare at the water, dreading that the blond would do something unthinkable. But Arthur would always turn for home.

Not this time. This time the ghost could see the desperation in the others’ eyes. He knew what he was thinking.

Lewis desperately tried to get the blond's attention, waving his skeletal hands in front of the other man’s face and calling his name. His heart turned bright yellow, pulsing erratically in his growing panic.

The ghost couldn’t focus his tangibility, his hands kept fazing through Arthur’s arms. He continued to watch in horror as Arthur slowly climbed over the guardrail, teetering on the edge some 20 feet above the rushing water below.

The spirit was yelling for his friend until he heard Arthur whisper. Was he humming? He almost missed what he was saying.

_“This is the end of me…”_

_“They got the best of me…”_

_“Now justice will be served…”_

_“Oh well, live and learn…”_

“I love you Lew…”

Arthur started to lean forward, squeezing his eyes shut. Lewis screamed as he lunged forward, his arms outstretched. Without thinking, Lewis grabbed Arthur’s shoulders in a death grip and hoisted the smaller man back over the railing.

Arthur shrieked as he realized someone was grabbing him, before his rear made contact with the asphalt on the ‘safe’ side of the guardrail.

Lewis was stunned; he honestly didn’t think that would work. It took him a few moments to realize that Arthur was staring right at him, his eyes wide with confusion and fear.

Lewis could feel his hair pulsing, still shaken from what he almost witnessed. His panic was soon replaced with anger, anger at his friends’ stupidity.

Arthur had almost…

The ghost let out a deep growl as he turned to face the cowering man before him. Arthur was still staring at him so he knew he could be seen,

_“Don’t. You. EVER. Do that. Again_.” the ghosts’ voice came out choppy and distorted like radio static, still reeling from his emotions.

Arthur didn’t move, a small whimper escaping his throat as his eyes filled with tears, but there was no recognition in his eyes.

He didn’t know it was Lewis who saved him.

A voice broke their stare off as a blue figure came running down the road towards them.

Lewis knew he must have lost focus on his projection as Vivi came barreling past him without a glance. Good, he wasn’t ready to face her yet.

Vivi dropped to her knees as she grabbed Arthur’s shoulders in a desperate grip, shaking him slightly.

“What were you doing?! I was looking for you before I saw you on the bridge!” her voice was shaking, terrified of what she thought she saw.

Arthur continued to stare where he swore he saw someone only moments before. Vivi shook him again before he looked at her, tears spilling down his face.

“I... I’m s-sorry” his voice cracked.

Mystery was panting beside them as Vivi pulled the trembling man into a hug. The (not) dog could have sworn he sensed something familiar a moment ago but didn’t have time to dwell on it as the blond broke down.

Arthur pulled from Vivi’s grip as he began to shake his head vigorously, “I... I can’t live with this…”

Vivi tightened her grip on his shoulders, “N-no Artie, please don’t think that…”

“But…, I can’t!” “I need him Vi… I can’t live with this guilt!” the blond began to break down as he wailed. Mystery let out a mournful whine.

“I can’t live without you! I already have a hole in my heart, like something’s missing and I can’t figure out why. Don’t add to it Artie… I don’t think I’ll make it…” her whole body trembled as she pulled her friend back into a hug.

“I miss him… s-so much” Arthur whimpered into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

 “I know Artie…. it’s… it’ll okay”

She knew he meant his friend, the one he lost. They didn’t speak of him much. Mystery tried talking to her about Lewis but she would forget almost everything about him soon after.

Neither of them could feel the spectral arms that were encasing them in its own hug, trying to keep them warm as they trembled in each other’s arms.

Mystery recognized the sent now but remained quiet, not wanting to worry the others any more than they already were.

The kitsune needed to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene with Vivi was inspired by a comic I saw where Arthur was crying and Vivi was trying to comfort him. I can't find it so if anyone recognizes it, let me know so I can credit the artist.


	12. Forever Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good memories can save lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dusts off your heart after ripping it out and stomping on it and hands it back to you)  
> Here, you'll need this later. :)

They walked back to Arthur’s home without a word. Mystery nudged Arthur’s leg to comfort him but the blond jumped at the unexpected contact, grasping his metal arm on impulse.

There was still fear in his eyes of the kitsune. Mystery whined and backed off, giving Arthur a comfortable space.

This only made the blond feel worse, more tears spilling from his eyes.

Vivi never let go of him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she headed back to his home, the door still hanging open.

Lewis followed close behind, a solemn look on his skull.

Once inside, Vivi led the tired man over to his couch and sat him down. Arthur didn’t say a word as she left and then came back with a purple blanket. Arthur tensed up when the blanket was put over him and then Vivi sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at the other. Mystery laid near their feet.

Silent tears still fell from Arthur’s eyes but Vivi didn’t know how to comfort him.

As time passed, an idea came to her. Either Arthur would calm down or he’d remain silent with no change. Though, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious too.

“Tell me about him. Lewis, what was he like?” blue eyes looked into amber ones as Vivi scooted closer to her friend. Mystery hesitated before jumping into Arthur’s lap and nudged his flesh hand with his nose affectionately.

Arthur flinched again, taking a deep breath before slowly starting to stroke Mystery’s red and black mane. The tension slowly edged away as he remained quiet, staring blankly at his lap. Vivi felt a little crestfallen at the silence until Arthur’s hand found hers.

“Lewis was… h-he…” the blond's voice wavered as he tried to find the right words.

Lewis hovered off to the side, floating in a sitting position with his hands in his lap. Seeing Vivi holding Arthur’s hand made his heart turn a deeper shade of blue and beat sadly, not that he was jealous but, because he couldn’t comfort his friends.

Arthur looked over at a side table where a few pictures sat.

Fond memories, frozen for all to see. Almost every one of them consisted of a young man dressed in purple with a warm smile on his face.

Arthur had tried showing them to the bluenette but, every time she tried to look at them, her eyes would flash pink and she’d say all she saw were purple smears where Lewis should be. Mystery concluded it to be the fault of some supernatural entity but neither knows how to rid her of it.

Another thing Arthur blames himself for.

The blond took a deep breath before letting it out slowly,

“Lewis is… my f-friend”

Arthur’s eyes grew focused as he looked Vivi in the eye and squeezed her hand.

“He is kind, strong and brave and has a big heart. Lewis has a loving family and three sisters he adores. He helps his family at the restaurant they own but he always makes time for others.”

The ghost felt a warm pulse in his chest as Arthur spoke of him with such fondness. A sad smile tugged at his (non-existent) face.

“Lewis is a dork who loves Sailor Moon. His favorite animals are alpacas and he always dresses to the nines. He always has great hair and is always there for me and _always_ knows how to cheer me up.”

Arthur’s eyes shone as he remembered their times together.

Vivi smiled fondly as Arthur reminisced, “He sounds like he was a great guy Artie”

“He is. You lo… y-you’d like him Vivien-…Vivi. Maybe… maybe we’ll see him again. I mean, with this line of work, anything is possible, r-right?”

No one missed how Arthur was referring to Lewis in the present tense but they didn’t feel the need to correct him.

“Sure thing Artie. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it”

Mystery looked off to the side as the others continued to talk, sensing a pulse of energy. The canine’s eyes widened when he saw a purple shadow with a familiar hairstyle.

_Is Arthur being haunted?_ He thought to himself.

Without alerting the others, the kitsune focused his senses until the shadow took on more detail. He wasn’t surprised at the suave suit or the flaming hair.

What surprised him was the bare skull and the tears that were streaming down its cheeks as the specter looked at their mascot and knew someone could finally see him.

 

* * *

 

At some point, Vivi left and came back with a box of stuff she had collected from her place, unsure of where it came from. She found it in her apartment and was going to ask Arthur about it.

That is, until she saw him trying to fly off the bridge…

Arthur smiled sadly as he helped her look through the box. He could tell it was Lewis’s stuff. Most likely left over from when they were dating and Lewis would spend the night as Vivi’s.

Arthur had no doubt there was probably just as much stuff of the bluenette’s in Lewis’s room, though, the blond hadn’t the strength to go into his friends’ room since his first day back.

There were a few shirts, shoes, a few hand written sheets of music along with a few other things. The bluenette sorted through the clothes and found  a ball of sewing string that made her scarf feel more important.

Vivi pulled out the purple ascot that had been hanging on her bed and held it close, not wanting to put it down. Arthur had told her how Lewis loved the things and had a whole assortment of colors and would always have one wherever he went, though purple seemed to be his favorite color.

What Arthur didn’t say, as Lewis recalled, was that the big guy was hesitant on wearing the things he really wanted to ware and that it was Arthur who convinced him to do what he wanted no matter what others would say.

Which had made Lewis chuckle at the time, because the blond seemed to wear the same puffy orange vest every day for as long as he’d known him, not that the big guy was complaining.

The alpaca lover had always referred to Arthur as his sunflower and the blond would tease Lewis, saying that if he was as bright as a sunflower, then Lewis was as elegant as a rose...

Vivi glanced his way and fumbled with the purple cloth in her hand. “Do you think… he’d mind if, if I kept it?” she looked up into amber eyes with a somewhat pleading look.

Arthur’s smile was warm but sad, “Of course not, Vi- Vivi”

Arthur figured that Lewis probably gave her that one already but he didn't say that out loud.

Mystery pretended to doze, enjoying the fact that his remaining charges were enjoying themselves for once. But he didn’t let his guard down for the ghost that continued to cry near the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write cute things...  
> Sometimes...  
> Maybe...  
> (sigh)


	13. Wake Me Up And He’s Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rips your heart out again)  
> Oh, I'm sorry... did you still need it?

Eventually, Vivi convinced the blond to take his prosthetic off. She noticed he kept rubbing his shoulder with a pained look, the anchor point feeling irritated, still healing.

When Arthur rolled up his sleeve, Vivi sucked in her breath. The stump looked red and puffy, irritated from the metal. The scars from the cave were still healing as well, deep red gashes still sensitive to touch. Though, they almost looked like letters…

A certain specter cringed at the sight as well.

Arthur braced himself as he undid the latches and bolt that fastened it to the rod, grimacing at how long it was taking. Before Vivi could ask him if he had any numbing medication to ease the pain, Arthur practically yanked the prosthetic away, hissing as the arm disconnected.

The relief was evident on his face when the arm was removed. Vivi took it to Arthur’s room and collected some of his prescribed medication from the bathroom.

She noticed that half the bottles looked full, untouched.

She’d scold him later about it she told herself.

Arthur made a face when she handed him the pain meds but he didn’t argue. He’d put her through enough today.

Vivi then rubbed salve on the exposed stump, mindful of the metal anchoring rod. Arthur grimaced at first but had to admit the throbbing went down and it didn’t feel as irritated.

Arthur began to doze off on the couch as the medication kicked in. Vivi tucked the blanket closer to her friend, a warm smile on her face.

After tucking the blanket close, Vivi found herself carding her fingers through Arthur’s hair. The blond gave a content hum and relaxed further into the couch.

Her other hand wandered to the ascot that was lying in the box near the couch and felt a tightness in her chest.

“Mystery?”

The canine hummed in acknowledgement, lying comfortably on the blond's chest.

“I know I can’t remember him… but… you told me he was a dear friend to me… as much as Arthur is…”

Mystery looked at her with sad eyes, seeing that same confused look on her face as she tried to grasp for the memories, her eyes taking on a pink hue.

“Did… did I love him?” the bluenette’s voice was small, as though she feared the answer.

The kitsune hesitated for a moment, knowing she would probably forget again later, “I… can’t speak for your heart Vivienne but, Lewis… made you and Arthur very happy.”

“… T-that’s good…” her voice was barely above a whisper. A few tears escaped her eyes, her face still twisted in confusion as she clutched the ascot to her chest.

“You should get some rest too” Mystery inclined, feeling the blond's heartbeat slow as he fell deeper into sleep. “I’m sure Arthur wouldn’t mind if you use his bed”

Vivi only nodded as she rubbed her eyes. “Alright, but, wake me if-“

“I will” he whispered softly.

Vivi reluctantly complied, walking down the hall. After hearing a door shut and checking Arthur, to ensure he wouldn’t wake, the canine turned his gaze towards the ghost that was sitting quietly.

They locked eyes for a while, the only sound coming from Arthur’s breathing.

Lewis fumbled with his hands, not sure what to do. No one had been able to see or hear him for so long, he doubted…

“Lewis…?”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

In barely a whisper, the specters’ voice broke the silence, “ _Mystery… I-I-”_

“Why did you come back?” Mystery cut him off, looking hard at the specter.

Lewis jolted, not expecting the question.

_“I-I….”_ there was a stuttering echo as he hesitated to answer.  “ _I’m… n-not sure anymore_ ” his voice trailed off.

The kitsune continued to stare at his old charge until he nodded, knowing the answer to be spoken truthfully.

Mystery settled a little more comfortably on Arthur, mindful not to wake him.

“Tell me, what made you come back?”

Lewis flinched. Mystery was only curious, having believed he would never see the larger man again, but Lewis wasn’t sure how much he should admit.

It had been too long since he had really spoken with anyone and have them hear him. The ghost broke down and told the kitsune everything, not holding anything back, ashamed of himself.

Needless to say, the guardian was a little… ‘upset’ about certain confessions but, he had to remind himself that Lewis didn’t  have the whole story, only what he may have overheard..

They all lost something in that thrice forsaken cave.

Speaking of which…

“You erased her memories?” It was more an accusation then a question.

Lewis sputtered in defense, _“I-I didn’t want… she saw me fall! I didn’t want her to remember me like that!”_

“So, you think making her live in ignorance was better for everyone?” The kitsune's voice was blunt and scolding.

_“I… I didn’t know! I didn’t mean to, I just…”_ the ghost shot back defensively.

Mystery only sighed, “Well, you do know only you can undo it?”

Lewis was skeptical, “ _I don’t know how to undo it! I don’t even know what I did!”_

It was bad enough messing with her head to begin with, the specter didn’t have any intention of making it worse by trying to fix his mistake.

Mystery gave the ghost a disappointed look before shaking his head slowly, “That’s what I was afraid of… none of us were prepared for what happened that night, or how to cope with the aftermath it seems.”

_“wh… what happened that night…?”_ Lewis’s voice was small, fearing the answer he still sought.

Mystery’s voice grew heavy, his eyes sharp, “A demon happened”

Lewis’s eyes seemed to grow slightly, glowing brighter, _“a-and... his… arm…?”_

“It was the only way to stop the possession…” the kitsune stared at the space the blond's arm should be.

Lewis’s shoulders stiffened as he looked from maimed shoulder to the kitsune.

_“y-you mean…”_ the ghost made an audible swallowing noise even though he didn’t have a throat.

Mystery didn’t answer as he looked at Arthur’s tired face. Lewis went quiet. The blond's brow was furrowed as a small whimper escaped his lips from an unpleasant dream.

Even in sleep, the man couldn’t rest.

Both sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. The ghost hesitated,

_“They can’t know…”_ Lewis whispered.

“What?” Mystery blinked in confusion.

_“Arthur can’t know… he’s already in a bad way. I think him knowing I’m here will only make it worse”_ Lewis looked away, his glowing eyes drifting to the framed pictures on the side table.

“I think it’s too late for that” the kitsune argued.

“Arthur is not dumb, he knows he’s being haunted. It’s only a matter of time…”

Lewis made a whiny huffing sound, and his hair flared up for a moment, _“He won’t know it’s me… he’s… already seen me. I don’t look the way I used to.”_

Before Mystery could argue further, he felt his temporary bed shift below him.

Arthur was waking up.

 

* * *

 

The sun felt nice as he walked down the street.

He was on his way to Pepper Paradiso, his friend inviting him over for lunch while he was on break.

Looking up, he could see a man dressed in purple, waving at him with one of his large hands.

Seriously, how does he not crush things with those big ‘yaoi’ hands? Arthur laughed to himself.

Even from this distance, the blond could see the big goofy grin on his friend’s face that always made him smile.

He went to wave back but stopped.

There was something wrong with his hand.

The arm twitched as the skin began to turn green, black veins snaking up the diseased flesh.

No…

It felt as though the temperature was increasing, the heat becoming unbearable. But his arm felt like it was encased in ice.

He went to call for help but his voice wouldn’t work.

He looked towards Lewis and the man wasn’t smiling anymore. His once gentle face twisted into a scowl as his skin melted away like wax, revealing a floating skull.

Jagged bones tore out of his sides, making a cracking sound as they wrapped around his torso. His cloths turning into a burial suit as magenta flames engulfed his once best friend. His eyes burned with accusation and malice.

Blue caught his eye and Arthur turned to find Vivi staring at him with tear stained cheeks. Her voice was full of pain and hate.

_“You killed the only one I could ever love. Did you think that was the only way to get what you wanted?”_

Arthur tried to say something, to apologize, but his voice was not his own. Another spoke for him,

**_“I will get what I want”_ **

Arthur wanted to puke. It was that same sickening voice from the cave, the one that made him…

Lewis appeared in front of him, magenta flames pulsing like a silhouette over his shoulders.

A large hand, once so gentle now charcoal black, pointed at the blond’s chest, a hollowed voice echoing,

**_“Traitor”_ **

The ghost faded into shadows as a mirror dropped in front of him, his tired reflection staring back.

His hair was a mess and his skin was pale. His amber eyes were dull and sunken in, dark circles from lack of sleep.

A hint of green could be seen in the left eye.

As he continued to stare, his reflection seemed to sag further, defeat written on its face.

**_“what you are… I was”_** its voice was hollow as it echoed, not much different from his own.

As it spoke, its features seemed to twitch and stiffen. The pale skin flushed green and its blond hair turned gray and washed out.

Its face twisted into a snarl, sharp teeth glistening, its voice hissing,

**_“What I am… You Will Be”_ **

He brought up a trembling hand, callused fingers turned to gnarled claws.

An eye as black as ink with a glowing green iris blinked back at him as he tried to scream.

Everything went black as a sickening laugh echoed and flames consumed his skin.

 

* * *

 

Arthur jolted in his sleep, not making a sound as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

The blond awoke with a gasp, dislodging Mystery from his chest.

His breathing was labored as he looked around himself. His amber eyes froze when he saw purple. Lewis and Arthur lock eyes for a moment.

Just before Arthur could scream for real, Mystery barked to grab his attention. Arthur nearly leaped out of his skin and fell to the floor. He scrambled frantically to look back at the purple, but when he looked around, there was no one there.

“Arthur… it’s alright, it was only a dream…” Mystery whined softly.

Arthur’s breathing was still fast as his eyes continue to dart around the room. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and forced his breathing to slow down.

A wet nose against his arm made him open his eyes and see the worry on Mystery’s face. Arthur sighed and ruffled the canines’ fur.

“S-sorry buddy… you’re right… b-bad dream…”

Mystery whined again as he pressed closer, draping the blond's only arm over his back. Arthur continued to pet him, his shoulders starting to tremble.

Mystery soon found himself back in Arthur’s lap as the blond hugged him close, sobbing into his fur.

“I’m a traitor…” he hiccupped.

Mystery could only give a pleading look to the silent specter that hid in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... I guess I can't write cute stuff... or happy...  
> Maybe I should just sit down...


	14. Suffocating Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya... short chapter  
> sorry

Vivi alerted Uncle Lance of Arthur’s current state, both agreeing to keep a constant eye on the blond. Lance spent the night with his nephew and only left when Vivi came back the next day.

Vivi took the day off to spend with her friend, still nervous to leave him alone.

She decided that some fresh air would help them relax so they went for a walk.

Vivi nudged the blond with an elbow, trying to break the silence.

“I almost forgot what you looked like with two arms Artie” Vivi giggled as they walked down the street, not really going anywhere.

Mystery was trotting in front of them, making sure to stay in Arthur’s line of sight; the mechanic still jumpy if the canine was behind him. A certain ghost floated behind the trio, Mystery the only one aware of his presents.

“So did I” Arthur found himself chuckling as well.

Arthur saw Vivi move closer to him, their shoulders lightly bumping. It reminded him of old times, when they used to hang out. He felt… warm, happy even, at her close proximity.

The feeling soon turned to guilt though as she slipped her small hand into his flesh one. Arthur’s shoulders began to shake as a cold sweet covered his brow.

The air grew warmer as his breathing quickened. That voice…

**_“Isn’t this what you wanted?”_ **

“Arthur?” Vivi noticed the change in his posture as she looked up at him.

“I…” his vision blurred and everything acquired a green ting to it, like he was back in the cave.

“I-I… I can’t… d-do this” Arthur’s voice wavered as he slipped his hand free of hers.

Mystery whined as Vivi’s eyes showed a trace of hurt when Arthur pulled away from her. But seeing her friend tear up made her try again.

“What’s wrong Arthur?” She asked as she reached for him again.

“I-I…” the blond's shoulders trembled as Vivi stepped closer, nothing but care and concern in her eyes. He didn’t deserve it.

“Please, talk to me. We used to talk all the time” Vivi pleaded.

Arthur shook his head vigorously as he wheezed, “This…” he took another step back as he gestured to himself and her, “I… I can’t…”

“You can’t what?”

Mystery whined softly at the two, his eyes sad.

Vivi didn’t understand. How could she?

Arthur wanted to puke. He had taken the one thing she loved most in life. Something he couldn’t, Wouldn’t, replace.

“You aren’t **mine** Vivi…” Arthur wheezed.

How can he explain this? He took everything from Lewis, but he won’t do this, he won’t take her away from him, it hurt too much.

“You c-can **Never** be mine. I-If you knew the truth… you wouldn’t even be t-talking to me right now…”

“Arthur… what are you talking about? What truth?” Vivi’s voice grew desperate, seeing the panic in her friends’ eyes as he continued to shake.

Mystery whined again as he glanced to look over Vivi’s shoulder, seeing a faint purple outline of their fourth companion, still unknown to the humans. It was barely visible, but the canine could see the sympathy and hurt on the specters’ skeletal face.

Arthur caved in on himself further, his shoulders curling in as his head drooped.

“I can’t…” The blond shut his eyes tightly as a tear escaped.

He wanted to tell her, so badly, but he’s afraid.

He already lost one friend… and it’s killing him.

Arthur doubts he would survive losing another.

Lewis’s shoulders sagged as he fought back a sob, watching his best friend walk off hurriedly towards Kingsmen Mechanic’s and seeing the hurt on his loves’ face.

The ghost hated himself. Too much of a coward to reveal himself.

How could he have _Ever_ thought Arthur wanted him dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short...  
> since I was dying my hair while typing this...  
> Ya... I'm weird...


	15. Stressful Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words of wisdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something my grandpa use to say, not verbatim but pretty darn close. He was a WWII veteran that also worked in a Ford factory for nearly 30 years. That man knew his shit.

There was a loud clatter of metal hitting concrete in the back of the shop. Lance walked calmly to the source of the racket and wasn’t surprised to see his nephew in the back with his head in his hands and a flipped over tool box on the floor.

There were wadded up balls of paper strewn all around the work bench and discarded chunks of metal. Galahad was pawing at Arthur’s leg with sad growls but the younger blond had yet to notice.

There was a radio playing in the back ground.

_“I want to drive away”_  
_“In the night, headlights call my name”_

_“I… I'll never be, be what you see inside”_  
_“You say I'm not alone, but I am petrified”_  
_“You say that you are close, is close the closest star?”_  
_“You just feel twice as far, you just feel twice as far”_

 

Clearing his throat loudly, Lance walked up to the bench. It didn’t go unnoticed when the younger mechanic jumped before he turned around to face his uncle.

Lance could see the dark circles under his nephews’ eyes and the dried tear tracks on his smudged face.

“I thought ya were still on medical leave?” it wasn’t a question.

_“And I'll fall”_  
_“And I'll break”_  
_“And I'll fake”_  
_“All I wanna”_

 

“S-sorry Uncle Lance, I-I’ll clean this up” Arthur’s voice was small and horse, no surprise as he had been crying.

“Ya know kiddo, there’s this sayin my granddad use ta tell me and I think you might find it useful ta hear” Lance began to stroke his beard.

“Think of yer emotions like one of them lights on your cars’ dash. You don't ignore em if one of em turns on, you check under the hood and fix it”

Lance bent over and picked up the little hamster before putting him on the work bench. Galahad nuzzled Arthur’s arm as he looked at his uncle with confusion but the older man knew he was listening as he continued,

“Ya can't always predict when one of them lights might turn on and it doesn’t always mean somethin’s broken” Lance made a point to look his nephew in the eye,

“But it could be dangerous and could break somethin else when ya let that light stay on, pretendin it’s normal, waitin til yer engine fails completely or yer brakes fail and ya crash and hurt someone else”

Lance knew Arthur was smart, so when the look of realization crossed the younger mechanics’ face, the older man nodded and squeezed his nephews’ good shoulder.

“Anything is fixable kiddo, ya just gotta have the right tools… and it wouldn’t hurt to have a few extra hands ta help.”

Arthur stood and hugged the shorter man with a small sniffle. Lance noticed there was no hesitation in the gesture as he patted his back.

When Arthur stepped back, his uncle was giving him an approving look. Arthur nodded and turned back to his work bench, picking up where he left off.

 

_“And I'll fall down”_  
_“And I'll break down”_  
_“And I'll fake you out”_  
_“All I wanna”_

 

Lance turned to leave and let his ‘employee’ get back to work, figuring the man needed a distraction for now.

The older man shook his head as he left. Arthur was a smart kid when it came to other peoples’ problems, but he was real slow to solve his own.

 

_“I'm so afraid”_  
_“Of what you have to say”_  
_“Cause I am quiet now”_  
_“And silence gives you space…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fake You Out by Twenty One Pilots


	16. Some Scars Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on their feet...

The next few weeks were a blur.

Lance made sure to keep his nephew busy by having him come back to work, mindful not to let the (still recovering) younger mechanic over-exert himself with heavy lifting. Giving him small, less stressful jobs that would keep Arthur occupied from morning to evening.

Vivi made it a point to visit every spare moment she had, even taking her lunch breaks to come to the shop and taking fewer hours at Tome Tomb just so she could spend time with her best friend.

The bluenette even took the blond on a few cases.

Arthur was hesitant and full of fear, the failure of their last case forever fresh in his fragile mind, but he believed he owed Vivi (and Lewis) to keep her happy.

He agreed reluctantly but gave in to a small smile when Vivi squealed in delight, bouncing in excitement.

Vivi already had a few cases picked out, keeping close to their home town in case things didn’t work out.

When the need to split up occurred, Mystery had opted to go alone, leaving Vivi and Arthur to investigate together. When in actuality, a certain ghost would tag along and with Mystery as his instructor, would use his new abilities to help out on the cases.

It was good practice for the ghost and allowed him to keep close to his friends.

Arthur was even able to relax a bit, a few cases being a success, the spirits giving them little trouble.

Unknown to the living, the spirits only cooperated after being thoroughly terrified by a kitsune and a larger ghost with magenta flames to behave and not cause further trouble to the humans.

There were a few duds as well, some money grubbers trying to scam an elderly couple by scaring them out of their home.

Mystery was able to tell that they were only human, though Arthur had to suppress a laugh at the cheesy get-up and not so creative special effects.

The look on Vivi’s face was priceless as a wad of cloth came ‘floating’ down the stare case, the wire it was attached to very noticeable as well as the person making an attempt at spooky noises.

Lewis didn’t hold back on his amusement as he messed with the perps’ electrical equipment. In the end, Mystery managed to herd the con-men into submission, with a little help from a curtain ghost, while The Mystery Skulls called the authorities and took pictures for evidence.

The elderly couple was so relieved that they paid double the agreed amount and left Vivi giddy despite the disappointment.

Arthur had to admit, it felt nice getting out again. It felt as if they were actually making a difference and helping others.

But, by nightfall, he couldn’t help but feel an emptiness as something was missing.

The blond would still see purple in his peripheral vision, but stopped trying to run from it. The purple was becoming less of a curse and more of a comfort. But he wasn’t sure why. A small part of him wished it was his friend, staying close.

That thought alone terrified him. But the blond would dismiss it as wishful thinking. If there was one thing his parents had ever taught him, it was ‘if it seemed too good to be true, it was’.

Sometimes Arthur forgot that Lewis wasn’t there, only for his shoulders to sag when he turned and no one was there.

Both boys noticed though when their bluenette would glance over her shoulder as if she was going to say something but would then catch herself, a confused look on her face, before shaking her head and continuing on their cases.

None of them couldn’t help but feel the hole that could never be filled.

Lewis always remained close, his heart aching whenever it felt like Arthur or Vivi were looking his way. Never missing the longing on their faces.

Another crack appeared on the specters’ anchor, only Mystery able to hear it.

But he would never leave their sides again, opting to remain an invisible guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, filler chapter.  
> Sorry if it feels meh...  
> Just leading up to the big $h*t storm.


	17. Heavenly Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the steep hill before the drop...

For the first time in who knows how long, Arthur felt… calmer. The successful cases having boosted his confidence a little.

After Vivi decided to take a break from case work, Arthur opted to work on a new version of his prosthetic, trying different materials, and was actually enjoying himself.

Arthur even took to whistling as he made some adjustments to his blueprints.

Lewis was in his own room, enjoying the break. The specter found himself running a bone plated hand over his violin, wiping the dust away with a longing he didn’t know he felt.

Thanks to Mystery’s teachings and a lot of practice, Lewis could finally manifest on his own, though he still remained invisible to his human companions, much to the kitsunes’ displeasure.

The specter was floating in front of a mirror, trying to alter his appearance. Lewis was trying to look the way he used to.

He’d rather his first encounter looking like the tall, purple giant he was instead of appearing to his friends as the tall, pink and scary he is now.

The specter was pulled from his concentration when he heard Arthur whistling. He recognized the tune. It was cheerful but sad, one he had heard his friend singing in the garage whenever he believed he was alone.

Suddenly, Arthur’s humming ceased when a screw driver dropped to the floor, the mechanics’ hand going limp.

The blond went to retrieve the tool when his metal arm froze.

Arthur yelped in surprise when an electrical ‘pop’ sounded. His prosthetic's elbow had locked at a 45* angle and the fingers began twitching in an unsynchronized pattern.

Without warning, the arm began to spasm, flailing around without control.

“Stop!” Arthur grunted as he fought with his creation, grabbing it by the wrist as it hit his desk, scattering tools and blue prints alike.

The mechanic went to detach the arm only to hiss in pain as sparks shocked his fingers.

Lewis entered his friends’ room after hearing the commotion.

The arm stopped mid swing a few inches from Arthur’s face, a magenta spark flashing before the arm fell limp.

Arthur blinked a few times before sighing in relief. The blond could have sworn it felt like someone had grabbed his arm to stop it but dismissed the thought...

Lewis made a noise similar to a sigh when he let the arm drop, having grabbed it before it could make contact with Arthur’s face.

Lewis cringed as his friend made a grimaced face when he detached his prosthetic, hissing in a sharp intake of air.

Arthur placed the arm on his, now bare, desk, looking at the mess around him. The blond huffed in annoyance before flopping down, face first, on his bed. He groaned loudly into his mattress, causing the ghost to chuckle.

Lewis remained near the far wall. If his friend fell asleep, he could clean up the mess for him.

Arthur suspected there was something haunting him, following him. He had asked the kitsune about it, but Mystery assured him that it was just his imagination.

Arthur was… uncomfortable, to say the least, of the idea of a ghost following him around but he trusted the kitsune’s word that it was all in his head.

Mystery would never lie to him, right?

Arthur groaned again as he turned over on his back on his bed, spread eagle.

This would be the time Arthur would start talking to his hamster.

But Galahad was at Uncle Lance’s, his little helper busy keeping his uncle company.

Arthur’s head turned to the alpaca plushy sitting on his pillow.

“That was unexpected…” Arthur stared into the black, beady eyes of the stuffed alpaca.

He needed to bounce his ideas off something to get motivated.

“What do you think could have caused that little guy?” Arthur sat up and pulled the alpaca into his lap, squeezing it lightly. It wasn’t the first time he had confided in the stuffed animal.

Lewis had an amused smile on his skull as Arthur began to ponder possibilities of the arms' malfunction, the bio-engineering going over the specters head.

It wasn’t long until Arthur exclaimed enthusiastically, “I know! How bout an emergency release? That way, if my arm shorts out again, I can pull it off at the flick of a switch!”

There was a twinkle in his amber eyes, one Lewis hadn’t seen in a long time and knew that it meant Arthur had tons of ideas just swimming through his mind.

Arthur had a small smile on his face as he looked at the alpaca. Lewis’s heart beat warmly at the sight. Though, it froze mid beat at Arthur’s next statement.

“You’re no Galahad but you’re still nice to talk to… thanks… ‘little Lewis’…” the blond had a sad smile as he nuzzled the alpaca, hugging it close.

The ghost had to turn away, his shoulders trembling slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed and Arthur had, single handedly, dismantled his prosthetic and fixed the problem. As soon as it was put back together, the blond reattached it to his stump, whimpering at the pain.

Arthur immediately started on blueprints for the new release for his arm.

It was well past dawn when Arthur had a complete prototype, having stayed up all night. He was slouching in his chair, head drooping low to his desk, but his eyes shone with determination as he examined the device.

Lewis hovered close, ready to catch his friend should he pass out. It wouldn’t be the first time.

A loud knocking made both human and specter jump with a yelp. Arthur’s eyes darted around at the ‘echo’ but soon got up when the knocking continued.

Moving like a zombie, the blond answered the front door and nearly got another fist in the face. Vivi’s knuckles stopped just before Arthur’s nose.

“Oh, sorry Artie~” the bluenette greeted with a giggle.

“Hey Vivi… what er you do’in here so’late?” Arthur’s voice slurred from fatigue.

“Late? It’s 11 o’clock in the morning silly~” Vivi went to touch Arthur’s cheek but he pulled back, covering with a yawn.

Vivi flashed a frown but quickly smiled when the blond swayed on his feet.

“Lose track of time again?” she asked playfully.

Lewis floated up behind Arthur and gave Mystery a wave in greeting. The kitsune merely nodded, his eyes showing disappointment at the specter.

Mystery had scolded his youngest charge countless times to reveal himself and the specter’s constant response being ‘not yet’.

Arthur stifled another yawn as Vivi entered his home.

“So… can I ask what’s got you distracted this time?” the bluenette’s voice was hopeful. Arthur had stopped trying to pull away and she wanted to close the void between them before it got too wide.

Arthur seemed to brighten up as he led his friends to his desk.

When they entered the blond's bedroom, Vivi plopped down on the bed, looking at the alpaca curiously.

As Arthur began explaining his new device and its purpose with enthusiasm, Mystery snuck out towards the kitchen, Lewis following.

“How is he?”

Lewis peered down the hall to make sure the others weren’t in earshot, _“Better, though, he’s still not sleeping. He’s been up since yesterday, working”_

The specters’ eyes shone with a smile though, _“I’d almost forgotten how he looked when he was so focused…”_

Mystery gave a knowing nod before heading to the fridge, “I suppose he hasn’t eaten anything either?”

At the ghost’s reply, the canine opened the freezer and pulled out some frozen chicken that Vivi had brought over a few days ago.

“Help me with this” Mystery dropped the frozen meat on the counter as he went for a pan.

_“Wait… since when do you know how to cook?”_ the ghost was confused.

“I’ve done it before, when Vivi was at work… though, the results were less than favorable” Mystery sat by the door as a lookout as Lewis put the meat in the microwave to thaw.

“But this time will be better because _you_ will prepare it and _I_ will take the credit for it” the canine had a smirk on his face.

Lewis only chuckled as he floated around the kitchen, making the preparations for his friends’ lunch, almost giddy at being able to cook again.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as the meal was completed, Arthur and Vivi wondered into the kitchen at the smell of cooking meat.

The ghost immediately fazed through a wall and Mystery grabbed the spatula in his teeth to look as though he were flipping the chicken.

“Mystery? I thought I band you from cooking after your last disaster?” Vivi scolded playfully, enjoying the aroma of the food.

“Yes… well… I’ve been practicing and thought I’d prepare a meal for you two while you were busy” Mystery’s eyes flashed to the purple shadow now hovering behind the two humans.

“Not that I’m complaining but… how’d you get all the seasoning and utensils out without making a mess?” Arthur asked as he approached the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

“Ah… getting them out was easy… it’s just… putting them back will be more challenging…” Mystery didn’t make eye contact, hearing a deep chuckle from a certain ghost. Boy could that dog lie.

Vivi was already scarfing her share down as Arthur took a moment to savor the smell before digging in, just now realizing how hungry he was.

Mystery sighed in relief as his living charges began eating. A purple shadow appeared beside him and a large piece of chicken dropped in the dog bowl near his feet.

A large, warm hand carded through his fur and Mystery leaned into the touch before giving a thanks and inhaling the meal saved for him.

He missed Lewis’s cooking as much as Arthur had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur was whistling: We Intertwined


	18. Inside This Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason that Arthur was caught singing a few times

After all the food was eaten, Vivi offered to do the dishes as Arthur tried to put things away. The canine continued to lie through his muzzle as he told Arthur where everything went.

Mystery didn’t know any more than the blond on where everything went, Arthur never being one to cook and Mystery not having paid attention to where the ghost had retrieved everything.

Only Mystery heard the faint grumbling as Lewis complained about having to reorganize everything later.

Arthur was soon swaying on his feet, trying to stifle another yawn. His full stomach and lack of rest making it harder to stay awake.

Vivi noticed and led her friend towards his bed. The blond made a whiny protest but didn’t put up much of a fight.

Arthur still tried to avoid sleeping as much as he could. Sometimes his mind would feel like it was at war with itself, two separate dreams overlapping, trying to surface.

During such occurrences, the blond would wake up feeling exhausted with a pounding headache, the only thing he can remember from the dream being purple and green overlapping.

“I’ll come by and check on you later Artie. I wanna know how that new release works out but only after you’ve gotten some sleep” Vivi squeezed his shoulder after the blond plopped down on his bed.

“M’k Vivs… I look forward to it” Arthur yawned again.

Mystery laid his head on Arthur’s knee, wagging his tail as the blond scratched behind his ears.

“Thnks M’stry, for the food” Arthur smiled, “It almost tasted like Lew’s cookin…” he trailed off, his smile fading.

Mystery stopped wagging his tail, whining as he licked Arthur’s fingers.

Arthur merely shook his head, Vivi and Mystery leaving to let him sleep.

When Vivi had her back turned, Mystery reached up to nuzzle Lewis’s hand as he passed, trying to offer him comfort. The ghost scratched the canine affectionately and watched them leave, heading to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

 

* * *

>>> 

It was raining.

Arthur didn’t mind the rain much, finding it soothing to listen to as it hit the windows and roof.

_“Come on Artie~ you keep zoning out on me and I’m gonna win_ ~” Lewis teased, tapping the buttons on his controller with determination.

Arthur smiled as he knocked Lewis’s character off screen and won the match, “Sorry Lew~ even distracted, I can still kick your butt in ‘SmashBros’~”

_“What!”_ Lewis flopped dramatically on the couch, a fake pout on his face.

Arthur chuckled at his friends’ antics but jumped when the power went out.

_“Jeez, guess it’s coming down pretty hard out there”_ Lewis peeked out the window.

There was a flash before a roll of thunder shook the whole building. Arthur gave a pitiful whine as he curled up on the couch, throwing a blanket over his head.

He didn’t mind the rain, but he hated storms.

_“Hey~ you okay buddy?”_ Lewis asked softly, sitting on the couch next to his friend.

“Y-ya… I’m okay” Arthur poked his head out and tried to put on a brave smile but yelped at another flash, putting his hands over his ears.

_“Don’t worry Artie, I’m here. There’s nothing to be scared of~”_ Lewis laughed, putting an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and hugging him comfortingly.

“I know man, it’s just… I don’t know” he tried to brush it off, a slight blush on his cheeks.

_“Bad dreams still?”_ Lewis asked.

Arthur could only nod.

_“Hey, it’s all right to be scared. I’m here for you, no matter what”_ Lewis assured.

“I know big guy. Just, don’t let anything happen to ya. You’re my best friend Lew. I’d be lost without you, ya know” he looked down at his knees, his voice small but sincere.

_“I promise Artie, nothing bad will happen to me, or you. Not as long as I’m around”_ Lewis smiled as he squeezed Arthur closer.

Arthur tried to relax but buried his face in his friends’ chest with a whimper at another boom of thunder, Lewis blushed slightly but it was too dark for the blond to see.

The chest he was pressed into began to rumble as Lewis started humming.

It was a tune Arthur had heard before. Lewis made it up for him as a kind of ‘thank you’ for always being there for him.

As the tension left and the blond’s shoulders relaxed, Lewis started singing softly,

“ _Rain falls, quickly wetting my hair and cloths”_

_“My cries fall upon your deaf ears, more tears”_

_“Let me in, please it’s cold”_

_“I’m freezing out here”_

_“I miss you my dear”_

_“You’re all mine and I’m all yours”_

_“Like it or not, I’m all you’ve got…..”_

>>>>> 

* * *

 

Lewis floated around Arthur’s room as the blond slept, trying to organize the mess without making it too obvious.

The specter was humming, lost in his task, whispering the lyrics softly, his voice keeping the blond’s nightmares at bay unknowingly,

 

_“Everyone will make mistakes'”_

_“And I know I have”_

_“Without the sour the sweet wouldn’t taste as”_

_“Sweet tangerine”_

_“Will you please come back to me?”_

_“Cause I don’t think that these feelings are gonna leave”_

_“Sweet melody”_

_“You’ll be singing in your sleep”_

_“But this time you’re not listening”_

_“To a word I say…”_

 

The ghost completely forgot his place, floating right next to Arthur as his voice carried a little too loudly.

Arthur stirred, rolling over towards the voice, half asleep.

“Lew… yur such a dork” he giggled as he sat up.

Lewis laughed openly before freezing, realizing he woke the blond up.

Arthur stared at the ghost as the smile faded from his face, locking eyes with the specter.

“…” The ghost could have easily fazed through the floor or wall but he just stood there like a deer in headlights.

Arthur began to tremble, his eyes growing bigger as he clutched the alpaca plushy he was cuddling closer to his chest.

_“Uh… h-hey b-buddy… s-sorry I w-woke you…”_ the ghost wanted to face-palm, real smooth.

Lewis watched as all color drained from his friends’ face.

“It can’t be…” the blond’s voice was small as he became fully awake.

Lewis took a deep breath, _“S-so… I-I guess I’ve got a lot of explaining to do…”_

Arthur began to shake his head from side to side.

“n-no…” tears were forming in his eyes.

_“Arthur? It’s okay… it’s only me… it’s Lewis”_

Arthur choked as his throat constricted,

“It-it’s a dream… you can’t be here… it’s a lie… A Lie…!” he stumbled to his feet with the alpaca still in his grasp. He pushed past the ghost, straight through the front door.

Arthur was barefoot but he didn’t care. He just needed to run. He needed to get away.

Lewis called out to him but the blond wasn’t listening.

Arthur continued to run, starting to pant for breath. He sobbed, and cried out, “It Can’t Be! You Can’t!! Leave! Just- Just Leave Me Alone!!” he wiped at his eyes with his prosthetic arm, his flesh hand holding the alpaca in a death grip.

His good dream had just turned into a waking nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, based on the head-canon that Lewis was smaller than Arthur and was bullied a lot.  
> I head-canon that Arthur used to hum/sing to Lewis to calm him down and cheer him up.  
> This is what inspired Lewis's love for music, because it made him feel safe and happy and he wanted to do that for other people.  
> Especially his best friend.
> 
> song: Sweet Tangerine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOWBOxW0W1w)


	19. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sounded way better in my head...

Lewis followed his friend as he ran, remaining invisible as he cursed himself for being so stupid. Arthur was just starting to really heal. The ghost knew he would have only made things worse.

He should have just kept quiet, spending the rest of his afterlife as his friends’ guardian angel or something. Or better yet, he should have just disappeared.

But _noo_ , he had to open his big, fat, spectral mouth and make things worse.

Lewis didn’t notice where they were heading until he saw Arthur stop, panting.

Both stood just outside Pepper Paradiso.

It was late, so the restaurant was closed, but a light could be seen from a few windows where Lewis’s parents were still cleaning up.

Arthur could feel his mind unraveling, splintering as the ground broke away from under his feet.

Lewis wasn’t back… he couldn’t be… it had to be his own mind torturing him… his guilt driving him mad!

He had to come clean. No more lies. They deserve the truth and he deserves to suffer. Lance knew but he didn’t blame him. He should be blamed….

Without further hesitation, Arthur knocked on the door with his metal hand, cringing as the sound carried.

The door opened cautiously as Mr. Pepper answered, the surprise clear on his face at seeing the blond on their doorstep, not having seen him since the funeral. The smaller man saw the desperate and pained look on the young mans’ face.

“Arthur? Are you all right? Come in, come in…” he ushered the blond in, concerned at his state.

Arthur was trembling fiercely as sweat ran down his face. His skin was pale and clammy.

Arthur entered and remained frozen where he stood just inside the restaurant, wheezing as his mind continued to spin.

“Arthur please… are you alright? Did something happen?” Mr. Pepper’s voice was pleading, fearful for the young man he considers a son.

Arthur continued to shake, his eyes wild. The smaller man tried to comfort the blond but Arthur flinched from the contact as though it hurt.

In a way, it did.

The Peppers where always family, for as long as he’d known them, always consoling him, encouraging him and always treating him with love and compassion.

He didn’t deserve it.

Lewis was frozen by the door, overwhelmed with unsorted emotions. Not having seen his family since his funeral. Too afraid of what would happen if he tried to visit them, of what _he_ would do.

The tension was suffocating.

“I-I can’t d-do this anymore…” Arthur wheezed.

Mr. Pepper gave his wife a pleading look as she entered the room, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Arthur, what happened? What can’t you do?” Mrs. Pepper asked gently, her eyes looking him over.

The blond looked as though he had just run a marathon; he was drenched in sweat and his whole frame shook as he struggled to get his breathing under control. The Peppers knew the boy was prone to anxiety attacks, having helped their son’s friend on numerous occasions.

“I-I d-don’t deserve this” Arthur put the alpaca plushy on a side table next to a picture of Lewis from graduation, a certain blond close at his side.

“Arthur” Mrs. Pepper switched to her ‘mom’ tone, “What’s wrong?”

Arthur flinched when she said his name.

“I….I-I… Fuck” he cursed himself, forcing himself to look into their eyes.

Tears spilled down his face as he wheezed,

“It was me…”

Both chefs looked to each other before looking back to the blond. Mrs. Pepper put a hand on her husband’s shoulder as they listened.

“My fault…” Arthur continued, “Lewis didn’t c-come home... because of me…”

“A-Arthur… you’re scaring us” Mr. Pepper grasped his wife’s hand that rested on his shoulder as she stood behind him, not liking the way Arthur was grabbing at his own hair forcefully.

Arthur’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes wide and full of pain,

“I killed him…..”

Lewis could only watch as his parents clung to each other, their eyes filling with horror and realization.

“I d-didn’t _want_ to… I-I didn’t _mean_ to…” Arthur hiccupped.

Arthur continued to break down, his confession not bringing any closer. He didn’t stop until his voice broke, falling to his knees, a sobbing mess.

The Peppers knew that their son and his friends would go out to search for the supernatural, but… it never occurred to them that such a line of work would have such dire consequences, until they lost Lewis.

Arthur continued to cry as he waited for the screams, the hate. He deserved retribution.

Lewis sunk to the floor, despair weighing him down. He wanted so badly to just gather them all up in his arms and tell them he was still there, that everything would be alright.

Arthur had his eyes squeezed shut, awaiting the oncoming storm. He nearly shrieked when the Peppers gathered him into a hug.

They knew how much Arthur cared for their son, that he would never have hurt him willingly. Lewis had adored Arthur ever since they first met, Arthur had always been their son’s role model.

Knowing the truth now only increased their pain, not for their loss but, for his suffering.

Arthur’s breathing was forced, his whole body shook. He doesn’t understand.

Mr. Pepper buries his face in the younger mans’ poofy vest, his voice muffled as he sobbed, “you’re okay… okay... it’s… okay. You… you d-didn’t... want to… didn’t..., it was still an a-accident…”

Mrs. Pepper didn’t say a word, her strong embrace saying it all.

Why?

“B-but… but I did it” Arthur sobbed. “H-how can you… wh-why aren’t... you should be angry... Why?”

Mrs. Pepper gently wiped at his tears, forcing the blond to look at her,

“You’ve suffered so much, carrying this guilt alone… Lewis wouldn’t blame you…” her voice was quiet, “He would have forgiven you”

Lewis felt like the world’s biggest asshole. Sure, he didn’t blame Arthur now but… he _did_ when he first woke up.

Hell, he even wanted to kill him, his best friend, with his bare hands!

He just made every one he cared about a liar, them thinking he wouldn’t have blamed him.

Arthur couldn’t take it. He doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve these wonderful people in his life, he’s a killer, and yet here they are, comforting him despite their own grief, their own pain.

The mechanics’ shoulders shook as he pulled out of their embrace. He tried to get his voice to work as he looked at the two with fear.

“Why… why can’t you understand…?” Arthur wheezed.

Mr. Pepper took a step closer to the trembling blond, to offer comfort. Arthur flinched violently, jolting away from the smaller man.

The Peppers reached for him as he turned and wrenched the door open and ran. He didn’t stop when he heard their pleas, begging him to come back.

Lewis hesitated before following after him, his heart aching at seeing his sisters clustered by the door frame, probably having heard everything.

Mr. Pepper sunk to the floor, overcome with sobs. Mrs. Pepper stood and went to a phone.

She had to call Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that I've ripped your heart out I guess I felt the need to do the same to my own...


	20. Giving Up The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???...

Arthur didn’t stop, his feet aching and his body screaming for oxygen and rest. He didn’t even know where he was going, just trying to get away.

He had to Get Away!

His toe caught something and he pitched forward, rolling to a stop. Spots flooded his vision as he gasped for air, the evening sky spun above him. The sun was nearly set when Arthur finally sat up.

He was met with a familiar headstone, one he’d only seen once but could never forget.

Arthur crawled over to the stone and clung to it desperately.

“Why… why can’t anyone see?!”

“Why won’t anyone blame me?!”

He searched the headstone as if it held all the answers, his mind continuing to fracture.

Arthur dry heaved, his body wrecked from all the stress. He curled up next to the headstone, mumbling to himself, never wanting to move again.

“ _I’m so s-sorry…”_ Lewis whispered, remaining invisible.

Arthur began to cry, “I mi-iss you… s-so much…”

Lewis floated closer to his friend, wanting nothing more than to pick him up and hold him close. A living shield against the world, much like Arthur had always been for him.

Arthur continued to ramble, “Vivi misses you... she doesn’t know it, but she does. She tries to hide it, but I’ve seen the tears, the confused looks…”

“She knows about you but… she doesn’t know… sh-she doesn’t know what _I_ did… that it’s _My_ f-fault… I-I… I can’t tell her. I don’t know what would be worse… her blame or… f-forgiveness”

The world couldn’t be that good, but it could be that cruel.

Arthur was overcome with coughing sobs, “It hurts… s-so much…” he hiccupped, “I don’t kn-know what to do…”

Lewis couldn’t take it anymore.

His best friend was dying… in more ways than one.

The ghost couldn’t stay hidden any longer.

“ _Arthur_ ” Lewis spoke hesitantly.

Arthur froze. Every muscle in his body growing as stiff as stone. Thinking back, he’ll swear his heart even stopped.

The ghost took a hesitant ‘step’ closer, calling out to his friend as he solidified his projection to be seen, but still unable to look as he did in life.

It was now or never.

_“Artie, look at me… please”_

The blond turned his head mechanically, his eyes growing wide. Dirt streaked his pale cheeks, fresh tear tracks smudging his face.

Lewis stood still, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would frighten his friend more. He tried to give a reassuring smile though he didn’t have a lower jaw.

“Wh… w-who… wha… what do you want?” the blond’s voice was so small, the ghost could barely hear it.

Lewis hesitated, was he still in denial or could he really not recognize him?

_“It-It’s me… don’t you recognize me?”_

Arthur’s eyes grew distant as realization set on his face, his head shaking side to side in disbelief.

“Y-you c-came back…?”

Before the specter could respond, a sickening laugh broke the silence around them.

**_“Oh, dear boy~ is this ghost bothering you~?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really didn't think anyone would like this story.  
> You guys have been awesome.


	21. Awaking Nightmare

Laughter

Both recognized the voice; one with confusion, the other with paralyzing fear.

Arthur began to quake as the specter looked around for the source of the voice.

A severed arm, green as festering puss, crawled out from around Lewis’s headstone, a malicious looking eye flashed with amusement on the palm of the hand.

Arthur shrieked as he crawled away from the thing, pressing his back flush with another headstone.

Lewis’s eyes widened as he saw the ‘thing’ and shivered. That was… was that…? He shook his skull to clear his thoughts, floating closer to Arthur.

Arthur retched at the sight. Lewis wished he could do the same. The thing smelled as bad as it looked.

The fact that it was his friends’ original arm didn’t help, the familiar wristband a ‘dead’ giveaway.

**_“You’ve done a delicious job on his mental state, I commend you~”_ **

Its voice seemed to bounce around as it mocked them, the thing not having a mouth.

**_“I was hoping you would have finished him off~ slowly, painfully. Or… quick like a ‘lit match’~”_** the demon laughed.

Lewis tensed as he remembered that voice from the cave, trying to fuel his anger to kill his friend. But he didn’t know why, why did it want him to kill him?

Lewis still didn’t have all the pieces.

The demon began to circle them as if they were prey, it would have been comical if it weren’t for the murder in its voice,

**_“You still don’t get it, do you? Little ghost~”_** it continued to mock them.

**_“That cave was nothing more than a prison. But when your little group stumbled in, well, I saw a way out.”_ **

**_“A bright yellow key you might say~”_** The eye zeroed in on the trembling blond.

Arthur was yanking on his hair, his eyes glazed over as he mumbled incoherently “wakeup wakeup wakeup…”

**_“It was soo easy~”_** the eye turned back to the ghost,

**_“Your friend knew better. I could hear the coward outside my cave that night, warning you of the danger, begging for you not to go in.”_ **

**_“But you were so distracted, you didn’t even hear his cries for help as I took him~”_ **

Lewis internally cringed, remembering Arthur’s fear that night and his confession after the funeral.

**_“Once I claimed him… ooh~”_** the arm wriggled in sickening pleasure ** _, “his thoughts were addicting~ all that fear and self-loathing, afraid of being left behind…”_**

**_“His fear… of you… and her… and what you meant to him~”_ **

Arthur was rocking in place, his head shaking side to side, “makeitstop makeitstop”

“ ** _Well~”_** the arm stopped circling, **_“I just had to give a little ‘push’ to increase those feeling tenfold~”_**

Lewis could feel the heat increase around him as his anger rose, burning the grass around his feet.

**_“Then, that MONGREL had to ruin everything!”_**  the demon spat.

It turned its’ piercing eye back to the specter, not at all intimidated by the young ghost.

**_“I am no longer bound to stone, but to flesh.”_ **

**_“And the only way to be free from this is if the one I am bound to, dies~_** ”

The demon chuckled.

**_“I almost had him on several occasions, being a constant encouragement to his growing depression, his guilt~”_ **

**_“A broken mind is so much easier to manipulate~”_ **

Arthur froze, his mumbles silenced. The eye narrowed in amusement.

**_“Now that we have been… reunited, killing you would be too boring~”_ **

The demon made a point to look at the metal arm. Arthur’s eyes flicked from the demon to follow its gaze; a haunting realization filled him with new horror as bile rose in his throat.

**_“But~ Who says I can’t have fun first~”_ **

The demon couldn’t possess him the same way it did before but, there are other ways a parasite can latch onto a host.

**_“So, if you won’t take him~”_ **

The arm crouched

**_“I will~”_ **

The demon lunged, heading straight for the broken man.

Lewis made a grab for the rotting arm but it dodged his hands with a gleeful laugh. Its’ joints making audible creaking sounds as rotten tendons popped as it moved about.

It was toying with them.

_“Leave him alone!”_ Lewis bellowed.

**_“And what are you going to do about it, little ghost~?”_** the demon continued to mock him as it lunged at his skull in an attempt to knock it off.

**_“You’re not even a year old and can barely manifest~”_** Lewis dodged the arms’ lunge but then green fingers with yellow, dirt caked nails latched onto his pants leg and yanked, causing the ghost to fall with a yelp.

The demon continued to laugh as it circled, watching the specter float back to his feet.

Lewis snarled. Oh, he’d show this asshole.

The demon gave a surprised hiss as a fireball knocked it off balance, forcing it to take cover behind a nearby bush. The bush erupted into magenta flames, burning the green flesh, causing the demon to curse as it rolled in the dirt and fled.

It hadn’t been expecting that.

The dismembered arm zigzagged as it jumped from headstone to headstone, dodging magenta flames, disappearing into the shadows.

It underestimated Lewis’s abilities; the ghost was stronger than he should be in such a short time. But it won’t be deterred, its prize so easy for the taking.

Lewis put himself between the arm and its original owner, his fire pulsing in unbridled rage, igniting nearby plants.

When the sound of scurrying faded away, the specter relaxed. The fire died down as the ghost turned to face the cowering man on the ground.

Arthur couldn’t move, staring at the rage filled eyes of his once best friend as fire danced around them. His mind a jumble of unkempt emotions and fear.

But he didn’t see the specter’s face soften, or the glowing eyes fill with concern as they looked towards him.

All Arthur could see was that rage and fire being directed at himself for what he had done…

Lewis was back…

Lewis was angry…

Lewis was coming Right Towards HIM!!!

All rational thought demolished as the blond screamed in horror, not much different than the scream he made that night in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must they suffer?


	22. Fear A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are hard...

Lewis wasn’t always intimidating.

The purple wearing, alpaca loving child was rather small and pudgy when he was younger, having a love for things cute and considered girly.

An ideal target for those who picked on the weak

Arthur was taller than most kids their age in middle school and knew how to fight if he needed, his uncle having taught him a few of his wrestling moves for self-defense only.

Arthur had protected Lewis from the bullies, making him feel safe. Arthur helped build up his confidence, telling him that the bullies were wrong and that he was allowed to like and wear whatever he wanted, girly or not.

Arthur had even made Lewis a Sailor Moon badge out of scrap metal and a little help from his uncle for his birthday one year. It was the most beautiful thing Lewis had ever seen and he couldn’t ask for a better friend.

Then one summer, while Arthur was away at some robotics summer camp and they didn’t spend much time together, Lewis hit his growth spurt (or three), towering over everyone including his best friend.

Lewis was terrified. Even though the world seemed much smaller and less scary, he would worry himself sick that Arthur would be afraid of him.

For that whole year, Lewis had reverted back to the way he was when he first met the blond, hiding to draw less attention to himself and keeping away from others.

He even tried to hide from his best friend, fearing he would inadvertently ruin their friendship.

But, avoiding Arthur seemed to do more harm, as the blond became the new target for bullies. Lewis found him one day, getting pummeled by the sports team, and the gentle giant was able to use his bulk and new size to keep them at bay.

He had asked the blond why he hadn’t come to him for help and his friend replied ‘I didn’t think you wanted to be friends anymore since you don’t need me anymore’

Arthur’s response nearly broke his heart.

He realized then, their rolls had reversed, Arthur being the one that needed protecting and a confidence boost.

People who didn’t know the alpaca lover were always intimidated by his size and strength, but _never_ Arthur.

And, despite being younger, Lewis always felt himself swell with importance and confidence that Arthur would choose  _him_  as a point of safety, feeling nothing but trust.

Arthur always showed _absolute_ _trust_ in his best friend.

Lewis had made a promise that he would always be there for ~~_his_ ~~ Arthur, no matter what.

But, he broke that promise… long before he died… when the three of them became two plus one…

 

* * *

 

 

The moment magenta eyes locked with amber ones, all remaining color drained from Arthur’s face. Arthur’s eyes looked as though they would pop out of their sockets if they got any bigger. The blond's mind screaming at him as all rational thought vanished.

The trust was gone

Now, seeing Arthur terrified of him…

It hurt

_“A-Arthur…?”_

Upon hearing his name, the blond let out an agonized scream, causing the ghost to jump back in shock.

 _“…”_ the ghost backed up, grasping his anchor tightly, _“P-please, I’m n-not…”_

Don’t be afraid!

Lewis swore his heart shattered at the look on his friend’s face.

Arthur turned and ran, still screaming,

“You Can’t Be!!!”

“no No **NO!!!”**

Lewis stood frozen for a moment until the shock wore off. Realizing that the demon might still hurt Arthur, the specter flew after him at top speed.

_“Arthur!!! Come back!!! You’ll get hurt!! Please, I didn’t mean to scare you!!”_

The ghost was begging, the emotion clear in his echoing voice. Tears ran down his cheekbones. He had to keep Arthur safe.

It was his job!

Arthur didn’t hear the specter’s calls; in fact, he couldn’t hear anything over his own fractured thoughts.

Not Real! Not Real!! WAKE UP!!!

All his nightmares were playing through his mind, believing them to be a reality.

He didn’t feel the burning in his legs from exhaustion, he didn’t see the uneven path, he didn’t feel himself trip and hit the ground at full force, he didn’t feel the bruises and scratches from his tumble or the throbbing pain in his stump from jamming his arm.

Arthur didn’t feel the warmth that engulf him or the strong arms that wrapped around him.

The blond continued to scream and cry, his mind shattering as he continued to fight without reason.

**“Let Me Go!!”**

**“M’ Sorry!! I’MSORRY!!”**

**“Don’t Burn Me!!!”**

Lewis flinched but didn’t let go. It was taking all of the ghost’s concentration to keep Arthur from fazing out of his hold.

Arthur screamed and sobbed as he flailed, his flesh hand pushing forcefully at the specter’s chest. His metal hand clawed at the grass as he tried to get away, leaving deep gouges in the dirt.

Lewis only held on tighter, glowing tears flowing down his cheek bones. The ghost clenched his eyes shut, biting down on his nonexistent lip to fight back his own sobs, waiting for the other male to wear himself out.

Arthur continued to struggle, choking and hiccupping as he tried to breathe,

“You Can’t Be Real! It’s A Lie!”

“Lewis Is Dead!!!… I Killed Him!!”

“It’s All My Fault!”

“He’ll Kill Me!”

“I Don’t Want To Die!”

“ **I Deserve To Die!!!”**

“I’m A Coward!”

 **“TRAITOR!!** **MONSTER!!! ME!!!”**

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY M’SORRY!!!”

Over and over, his screams changed from ones of fear to apologies. Arthur’s mind continued to scream even after his vocal cords quit. His movements weakened as his strength drained.

Both continued to shed tears.

The specter kept his arms wrapped tightly around his friend as he readjusted his hold, one arm gently rubbing the back of the blond's head soothingly, tucking it under his skull where his chin would be. A soft humming sound began, sounding like a lullaby.

Arthur had done the same thing for Lewis when he was small.

The ghost hoped it would help his friend feel safe and calm as he held him close.

Arthur went completely limp, almost catatonic. His breathing was raspy as his muscles trembled from exhaustion.

As the humming continued, Arthur brought a trembling hand to the arms that were wrapped around him protectively.

Arthur let out a few shuddering breaths and held on tighter to Lewis’s sleeve. He pressed his face into the specter’s lapel, closing his eyes and starting to hiccup a little as he tried to focus on the soothing vibrations from Lewis’s chest.

It worked… a little...

“L-Lew-is… m’ s-sorry” his words came out as a slurred mess.

Lewis hiccupped as he clutched the blond closer, burying his boney face in his friends’ hair,

_“P-please, believe me, I want you to know Artie… h-how sorry I am”_

Arthur remained still in the specter’s hold, too exhausted to do anything but listen.

_“I-I… this sh-shouldn’t have happened to you! I should have stopped it. I sh-should have…”_

_“It’s **my** job to protect you! I **made** it my job… a long time ago…”_

_“I-I… I f-failed you… I’m so s-sor-ry”_ Lewis cried as he held his friend, glowing tears soaking into unwashed, blond hair.

Arthur remained still, not making a sound.

Lewis continued to cry, believing he had acted too late, his friend’s mind permanently damaged. The specter’s anchor was a deep blue, several deep cracks covering the surface.

Arthur found himself staring at it, mesmerized by its weak pulsing.

 _“I… I don’t know how to fix this Artie…”_ Lewis hiccupped, closing his eyes. He knew how broken his friend was. He could feel it... his aura bleeding like a deadly wound.

_“I’ve only seemed to make you worse… I… I-I’ll take you home… then… I’ll… I’ll leave you alone. I won’t haunt you anymore…”_

The specter felt as though he had swallowed bricks, despair and guilt weighing him down.

Lewis went to stand when frail, mismatched hands latched onto his arms desperately.

“Don’t Go!! P-please!!” Arthur’s voice was horse and choppy, full of desperation.

“Y-you have to stay, you have to! Don’t leave me again… I-I… I don’t want to be alone!”

The blond was more afraid of being alone than he was of the flaming, skeleton ghost.

Lewis didn’t know whether to laugh or cry…

Both clung to each other, desperate for the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what I’d imagine Arthur’s crying would sound like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHPCloN_w1A 1:30-2:30  
> or  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7FlsIidvE8 4:40- 5:29
> 
> Lewis is humming: The Hush Sound - Don’t Wake Me Up


	23. Tareing Us Apart

The night was quiet, the moon bright overhead.

A magenta glow being the only other source of light among the headstones in the cemetery.

Lewis continued to sit in the grass, cradling Arthur close in his lap. Every now and then rubbing his hand up and down his friend’s back and in his hair, if only to assure himself that this was real and his friend was still here, still breathing.

Arthur’s trembling seemed to lessen. He shifted in the ghost’s hold as he buried his face into Lewis’s non-existent neck, bringing his flesh hand up into the specters’ hair on the back of Lewis’s skull in a hug.

It was strange. Despite the grave thought of hugging a dead guy, Arthur couldn’t help but notice how warm and comforting the ghost felt. He smelled like mixed spices like he always used to with a hint of… sweetness and smoke?

Even his hair was soft to the touch; licking around his fingers like real flame but feeling like his normal hair style.

He felt like _home_

Lewis began to hum again, the song one Arthur knew,

 

_“Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark”_  
“Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms”  
“Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?”  
“The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone”  
  
“You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear”  
“It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier”  
“All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas”  
“The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe”  
  
Arthur joined in, quietly humming along as Lewis continued to sing softly,

_“I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact”_  
“So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass”  
“I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky”  
“You will see your beauty every moment that you rise”

 

Arthur sung that song for Lewis after a really bad day at school. It made everything melt away until it was just Arthur’s warmth and voice.

Lewis never forgot it, always singing it to Arthur when the world became just a bit too much for his friend. And when anxiety flared up, it was Lewis that kept Arthur grounded.

Lewis hadn’t even finished the whole song before Arthur had slumped a little more against him, almost asleep, his eyes closed.

The night was progressing before the blond found his voice again,

“L-Lewis…?”

_“Ya… I’m here Artie”_ the ghost squeezed his friend gently.

Arthur clung a little tighter,

“Y-you’re dead…” it was almost a question.

Lewis tried to shush his friend, carding large fingers through his messed up hair.

“You’re like this b-because of me…” Arthur wheezed. His voice was cracking from all the screaming and crying he did but he continued, “I-Im s-sorry. I just….I don’t….a-are you m-mad at me….?”

_“I could never be mad at you Artie”_ the ghost insisted in a hushed tone, giving his friend another squeeze.

“Y-you should be… you sh-should hate me! I-it’s what I-I deserve…” Arthur whimpered.

He couldn’t understand how Lewis could even stand being near him. Or even touch him…

Lewis pressed his skull into blond hair, nuzzling his friend, _“No Arthur, I know it wasn’t your fault…”_

**_“Oh, but it was~”_ **

Both tensed once more, a deep feral growl escaping the ghost’s form.

Lewis’s eyes narrowed, his hair becoming loose, looking more like a campfire.

Arthur began to quake as a broken whimper escaped his parted lips.

_“I won’t let it hurt you, I’ll keep my promise…”_ Lewis assured, looking around for the source of the voice.

Arthur only nodded, locking eyes with the ghost briefly, full of trust once more.

He had just calmed Arthur down! Lewis was going to put an end to this once and for all.

The ghost floated to his feet, helping the weak blond stand and keeping him close.

There was a flash of green.

The severed arm dove at the two. Lewis dodged it as he put Arthur behind himself.

Lewis’s rage returned as his fire pulsed. But it was replaced with shock as he felt pain radiate through his body.

Maniacal laughter broke out as the specter’s eyes grew in realization and fear. Arthur clung to his shoulders.

The demon held a frantically pulsing, blue heart in its grasp.

The ghost went to take a step towards it and the demon squeezed,

**_“Na-ah-ah~”_** it taunted, ** _“No tricks~”_**

The anchor made an audible cracking sound as Lewis howled in pain, falling to his knees, unable to move.

“L-Lewis!” Arthur was frantic, holding the ghost up as best he could, despite his own jumbled emotions and thoughts.

The blond forced down his own panic and fatigue to assess the situation, staring at the damaged heart and what held it as his friend growled in pain.

Being a paranormal investigator, Arthur knew what the heart was and what would happen if it was destroyed.

**_“I will get what I want!”_ **

Arthur froze. He knew what it wanted.

A way out

He knew the demon would never stop, would not be denied. He saw that much when it was in his head.

It killed his friend once, not because it needed to, but because it _wanted_ to, for fun. It wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.

_“A-Arthur_ …” Lewis huffed as though he couldn’t catch his breath, “ _You n-need to… to get out of here… f-find Mystery… r-run…”_

The blond knew Lewis wouldn’t stand a chance if he ran. It didn’t matter anyways, the demon would find him again. Weather it would kill him or not was still debatable.

He had just gotten his friend back. He couldn’t leave him like this… in pain and scared.

The ghost screamed again as the demon continued to crush his anchor.

Arthur tugged at his hair, the sound of laughter and screams filling the air around him, just like before...

Neither of them had a choice in the cave… but maybe, a deal could be made?

“STOP!!”

“Just… s-stop it… p-please” Arthur’s voice was pleading.

The demon loosened its grip slightly, the ghost groaning as the pain lessened.

**_“Give me a reason. I rather like the noises he makes~”_** the demon fucking giggled.

“I… I’ll do whatever you want, just… there’s something you have to do in return…” Arthur’s heart was racing, his whole body trembling as his mind screamed at him to stop.

**_“Oh~ A deal perhaps?~ And what, prey-tell, is ‘your’ request boy?”_ **

Arthur didn’t miss the edge in the demon’s tone.

“Y-you h-have to promise… p-promise that you’ll let Lewis go… a-and leave my f-friends alone” his voice shook but was firm, “They’re of n-no u-use to you…”

The severed arm tapped its fingers on the damaged anchor as if in thought, the ghost flinching on every digit’s impact.

**_“You must surrender your will to me… no resistance~”_ **

Arthur looked at his old appendage, swallowing back the bile in his throat. The mere thought of that rotting flesh touching him again made him want to scream.

_“no…”_ Lewis wheezed, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain.

“I-I will”

**_“It’s a deal~”_ **

Arthur knew he couldn’t trust the demon, but what choice could he make? He couldn’t abandon Lewis, not before and not now.

Mystery wasn’t here to save him this time.

But Lewis needed him, he had to be strong. At least… Vivi wouldn’t see.

Arthur’s grip on his friends’ shoulder increased, making the specter look at him.

“Y-you’re still my best friend Lew. Vivi may not remember you, but she needs you.”

Lewis’s eyes grew in fear, his glowing irises shrinking to small pin pricks. The specter brought up a large hand weakly, trying to grasp Arthur’s arm, but the blond stepped away.

_“N-no-o”_ Lewis’s voice faded in and out as he struggled to remain conscious, his form flickering.

_“Y-yuu-o C-ca-nn’t!”_ the specter tried to go after the blond to stop him, but fell to his hands and knees again.

_“R-run-n! You Stupid… RrUN!”_

“I Won’t!!” Arthur spun to face the ghost, a look of resignation on his face.

“Every day is a constant torment, living with what I did… Do you really think I’d survive losing you again?! Willingly abandoning you to **That!** ” he pointed at his old arm, “knowing I could have done something?!… Anything?!”

Arthur took a deep breath, new tears in his eyes.

“This way… you have a chance Lew… that’s… that’s all I want, is for you to have a chance…”

“I meant what I said… about Vivi. You need to be there for her, Gods know I couldn’t do anything for her…”

The demon remained where it was, Lewis’s anchor still in a death grip, enjoying the heartbreak unfolding before it. It was actually considering letting the ghost go, if only to let him suffer from his own guilt like the blond had been.

Lewis was torn, suffering from two separate agonizing pains; one from the damage to his anchor, the other from the thought of his friend suffering a fate worse than death, on ‘his’ behalf.

Arthur walked towards the demon, his legs shaking and making him stumble.

Tears formed in the ghost’s eyes, huffing in pain as he continued to scream, “ _D-Don’t… D-Do It!!!”_

The ghost cried and screamed, his pleas ignored.

Lewis’s thoughts were going a mile a minute.

Arthur was just as important for his existence as the anchor. If he lost Arthur, he didn’t know what he would do.

But deep down, he knew…

He’d become a malevolent spirit… a ghoul… consumed by grief and rage.

He’d go on a murderous rampage to satiate his unending need for blood.

He’d become a monster.

Lewis couldn’t lose Arthur. Not ~~his~~ little Artie, ~~his sunflower~~...

Arthur, who defended him when he couldn’t defend himself. Arthur, who was always there when he didn’t want to be alone. Arthur, who introduced him to Vivi and became a quiet shadow, always helping but never asking for anything in return…

Arthur was half his world and he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw a real smile on his face. Lewis used to make it a daily goal to get the blond to smile, to see him happy.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut at hearing Lewis’s pleas…at least he now knew the ghost didn’t blame him for the cave.

Arthur stopped a few feet from his old arm, the demon extending itself for a ‘handshake’ to seal the deal. At the last minute, Arthur turned to his friend, and gave him a sad smile.

Lewis screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this?
> 
> Maybe I am ???  
> *mental image*  
> the green arm typing furiously on a computer, ranting on line...  
> Can someone draw that? I can't get the mental image out of my head.
> 
> Song: You Are The Moon


	24. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this:  
> http://charliessketchesandshit.tumblr.com/post/111920443158/based-on-an-rp-with-a-bro-8-ifritlewis-makes

Just before the demon could claim Arthur, Lewis made one last desperate attempt to stop him.

He sobbed weakly, the worry for Arthur breaking him.

Lewis focused his energy, clenching his fists. He turned his skull and growled at the demon, eyes flashing, “ _I won’t… l-let You… H-hurt H-him!!”_

Using the last of his strength, the ghost hurled the largest fireball he’d ever made at the severed arm.

Both saw the flames and made a grab for the anchor. The demon shrieked angrily as the blond’s trembling hands clasped onto the fragile heart.

The fireball hit both human and demon.

There was a whoosh of air when the fire hit its target, dirt flying, leaving a large crater from the impact.

Lewis’s fire would never hurt his friend, but the blast from the impact knocked him back quite a distance.

The demon was not as fortunate. It howled in pain as purple flames seared its flesh, rolling in the dirt and grass to douse the flames. Its cries of pain were replaced with rage as its eye narrowed in blood lust to glared at the human and ghost, smoke still curdling from chunks of burnt skin.

Arthur was curled on his side, eyes squeezed shut in pain. He had tumbled for a bit before he landed on his prosthetic, the metal jamming painfully into sensitive flesh. There was blood beginning to soak into his shirt sleeve and drip down the metal plating.

But his hands held the specters’ anchor, beating weakly as he clutched it to his chest protectively. His own heart was racing as he panted heavily.

The ghost was lying face down, motionless, the glow of his eyes flickering in and out.

Arthur groaned as he rolled onto his back and the demons’ glare zeroed in on its prey, dashing to claim its prize.

No more games, the demon would not take defiance lightly. It wasn’t about pleasure anymore, it was about getting what it wanted.

It was a shame really, the blond a perfect toy to manipulate and watch squirm.

But who’s to say it couldn’t get a new ‘puppet’ once its bindings were cut?

The demon tackled the blond, its green flesh bloated and slimy from decay, chard bits flaking off like bark from a tree. Arthur, fearing for his friend, focused on shielding the heart. But the demon didn’t go for the anchor.

Arthur’s eyes widened as green digits latched around his throat, gagging and choking as he struggled for air, his screams cut off in a pained gurgle.

Lewis’s skull dragged in the dirt as he turned his head towards the noise of a struggle. The ghost could see his friend, his skin turning blue as his movements slowed and became less coordinated, clawing desperately at the green arm.

Arthur’s amber eyes were wide and blood shot as they began to roll back into his head, his mouth was open in a silent scream, his legs kicking frantically as he choked to death.

The scene would forever haunt the specter. To think, he had wanted to do the same thing when he first saw Arthur in the hospital.

Lewis couldn’t move as his mind screamed,

_“stop it… Stop_! **LEAVE HIM ALONE**!!!”

 

* * *

 

Lewis’s conscious mind went blank as instinct took over, magenta flames consuming his form as his body grew.

Purple smoke seemed to pulse off his body. He stretched and grew until he was near four stories tall. His ribs became jagged and claw-like, curling further around his broad chest, a boney tail swished irritably behind his back. His head was a large skull with grey horns curling over his shoulders, jagged fangs protruded as they curled into a horrible frown.

His once gentle hands now resembled massive, deadly talons, able to crush anything in their grasp.

Lewis’s claws flexed as his head leered down at the oblivious demon.

 

* * *

 

The demon was blind to everything around it, its focus on the fading pulse beneath its grasp. As the blond’s struggles lessened, the hand’s grip tightened.

It wouldn’t be long now before it could ‘stretch its legs’ so to speak.

It didn’t hear a feral growl or feel the increasing temperature, too engrossed in its mission.

A wave of heated energy struck the arm like a kick to the face and sent it tumbling. The demon was caught off guard as it lost its hold on the blond, its plans thwarted once more.

The demon shook itself to glared at the specter, but annoyance turned to slight fear as it realized it had greatly underestimated the ghost’s capabilities and strength.

Arthur coughed painfully, forcibly gasping for air before falling limp, though he still clung to the ghost’s anchor as it turned a bright yellow.

The ghost’s eyes were nothing more than magenta pits, glowing angrily as he roared. Pink fire erupted on his skull and continued down his back, all the way to the tip of his tail.

He lunged

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some one else came up with the idea of Ifrit/Lewis  
> Kudos to them


	25. Demon vs Daemon

In its whole existence, the demon had always been in control. Using different types of leverage to manipulate others and get its way. It’s partially the reason it was bound to that cave in the first place.

And even if things didn’t go as predicted, there was always an outing; a means to slip away and let others take the fall.

Now, for the first time, it knew true fear.

The ghost was no longer a nuisance, but an unstoppable force.

While trapped in its current form, it had very limited power. There was no talking its way out of this situation and it lost its only leverage.

This ghost had only one goal, to erase the demon out of existence completely.

The arm tried to flee, looking for a blind spot to slip away.

Lewis slammed a fist into the ground, his claws sinking up to their knuckles from the force. A ring of fire surrounded them, blocking off any means of escape for the demon. Setting the grass and surrounding plant life ablaze.

His feral mind screaming; ‘ _Threat! Threat! Threat!’_

The heat became unbearable, as if the air was set aflame, burning as hot as the sun.

The demon shrieked in agony as its flesh sizzled and cooked before bursting into flames.

_Dear gods_ , had it underestimated the powers of this ghost!

As magenta flames licked its flesh and burned its eye into uselessness, leaving it to grope blindly in the dark, the demon soon regretted having ever left the safety of its cave.

As the demon lay stunned, a slight tug distracted the ghost. Something was touching his anchor. The giant specter stood, his claws leaving a large crater in the ground. His eyes drifted over to his anchor and the limp form that was cradling it.

Arthur remained still, curled on his side, his metal arm twisted at an awkward angle. The blond’s flesh hand held a brightly glowing heart close to his chest.

All blood lust was extinguished as the specter’s mind cleared. Blinking to take in his surroundings, Lewis cringed at the damage he’d wrought, blackened headstones and burned trees and plants surrounding them.

The fire that surrounded them quickly died out, the only remaining glow coming from the giant himself.

Arthur remained unharmed by the heat but he still struggled for air, his throat damaged from the struggle. The blond’s breathing was shallow as he lay on his side, not moving, his left shoulder covered in blood.

The ghost’s need for vengeance was replaced with a new goal.

He….had to protect…?

_"Arthur"_

Lewis hesitated as he crouched. He gently lifted his friend into a massive hand and cradled him close to his breast, a massive finger brushing over blond hair to peer into his friend’s face.

A pained groan caused the specter to tense, but it didn’t come from Arthur.

His claws engulfed the limp form protectively as his gaze snapped back to the demon that caused them so much pain, his ‘true’ murderer.

Arthur whimpered in the ghost’s clutches, gripping the anchor tighter, but he did not wake.

The arm, still smoldering with bits of charred skin peeling off, groped blindly as it searched for safety, ash sticking to its rotting form.

The giant specter growled threateningly. The demon began to wriggle a little faster but soon found itself pinned under a massive foot, the ground shuddering from the impact.

Lewis increased his temperature as he ground his foot into the charred dirt.

The demon continued to shriek in agony as the presser increased, the specter’s foot burning and crushing it simultaneously.

A feral growl boomed around them as Lewis spoke,

_“You will never touch him! He is not yours!”_

Lewis knew the only way to really ‘kill’ the demon was to exercise it or… consume it.

The specter believed the demon to be too strong for an exorcism spell and didn’t want to get caught in one himself if he tried to perform it.

And the latter choice was **Not** an option.

Lewis lifted his foot and looked at the quivering form with disgust.  The arm resembling nothing more than just a bloodied mess of chard flesh and shattered bone.

Just before he could stomp down again for good measure, a flash of blue caught his eye and he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum Buuuummmm!!!


	26. Desiderus: Yearning And Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe but not unscathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for chapter titles...
> 
> Can't ya tell?

Vivi had been driving like a bat out of hell after Lance called her and told her Arthur had run off.

Fearing the worst, the bluenette tore through the night, looking for her friend, the older mechanic doing his own search on his motorcycle. Mystery sat in the passenger seat of the van with his head out the window, trying to pick up the blond’s scent.

Any other time the canine would be burrowed under a seat at Vivi’s driving, but not this time.

After what looked like a nuke going off in the cemetery, the pink mushroom cloud very hard to miss, Vivi floored the accelerator and nearly took out several headstones as she jumped the road and drove through the plots.

Having to stop the van, due to too many headstones, Vivi and Mystery practically dove from the vehicle while it was still moving and ran to the source of the commotion, burnt grass crunching under their feet.

Mystery changed into his true form as they heard shrieking. Both froze when the giant came into view.

Mystery growled, his tails thrashing about. He knew the giant to be Lewis, recognizing the scent, but there was another scent that made his hackles rise.

When Lewis lifted a massive foot, the kitsune could see what remained of the dismembered arm wriggling in pain.

Mystery bared his teeth at the thing, growling angrily.

That **Thing** followed them?!

It would explain why Arthur’s mental state was so wrecked, nothing able to pierce through the guilt that was destroying his charge.

The demon was most likely stalking the blond and giving him nightmares, the kitsune thought to himself.

Mystery knew the demon was too strong for an exorcism, having tried it back in the cave. The demon may be indestructible but it was limited in its abilities and strength due to its current form…

The only thing the kitsune could think of would be to seal it with a binding, trapping it into a new form. But he would need Vivi’s help to do that if Arthur was to remain unharmed.

Obviously, burying it 30 feet deep wasn’t good enough last time.

The canine swished his tails in the bluenette’s face to get her attention. Vivi snapped out of her daze, listening to her companion’s plan.

Vivi followed without question. She may not be able to remember Lewis, but she knew what the arm was and what it had cost Arthur.

The giant took a step back as the kitsune began to carve a circle into the soil around the arm, making symbols in the dirt and ash.

Vivi quickly ran to the van and came back with a book and a crystal charm. Mystery closed off the circle as Vivi began to chant. She dropped the book and her hands towards the circle, the symbols beginning to glow as her voice grew in strength and volume.

The demon released another scream, more in defiance than pain, and with a loud hissing noise, a green mist leaked from the arm and into the awaiting charm that would seal it. Once the mist faded, the arm turned into gray dust, the only thing remaining being a tattered wrist band in the middle of the circle.

Once the circle ceased to glow, Mystery scooped the charm into his mouth and bounded off with it, heading to sacred ground to bury it once more. Faint cursing could be heard from the jewel that now glowed green between the canine’s teeth.

Vivi slumped to the ground, feeling drained, like she had just run a 5K. But she snapped out of her weariness when she remembered her current audience.

Turning to face the specter, the bluenette couldn’t help but feel giddy at the sight, never having seen anything like it.

Vivi’s eyes shone with awe at the cowering giant. The ghost took another step back, both hands clutching something close to its chest protectively.

Vivi recognized the shock of blond hair in the specter’s grasp,

“Arthur?!” her curiosity turned to fear.

The giant flinched as if he’d been smacked.

Vivi wasn’t sure what the spook would want with her friend, but her heart told her that the giant wouldn’t harm anyone.

Plus, it was hard to fear something whose eyes looked so sad and scared. The giant continued to cower, trying to look as nonthreatening as he could, if that was even possible considering his sheer size alone.

It reminded her of…?

The bluenette shook her head, “Alright, tall, dark and boney, you saw what I’m capable of! So you better not have hurt my friend!” It felt weird, threatening something with fingers bigger than her, but Vivi didn’t care.

Her only concern right now was weather or not Arthur was okay.

“Stay back Vivienne, let me try and reason with him…” Mystery soon joined her by her side, covered in dirt and still panting.

Vivi stepped back, trusting her friend. Mystery stepped forward, his eyes flashing in concern. Lewis clutched Arthur closer, as if the blond would disappear from his grasp. A rather pitiful echoing whimper escaped the giant.

The ghost took another half step back as the kitsune stepped closer, his voice pleading,

“Lewis please, you must calm down. Arthur is safe now… you kept him safe. The demon can’t harm him anymore”

Vivi was confused. Mystery knew its name? Wasn’t that the name of the friend Arthur lost? Her memories were fuzzy but that canine had a lot of explaining to do once Arthur was safe.

“Please. If Arthur is hurt, we need to help him…” Mystery continued to plead, “Will you let us help him?”

The specter’s eyes glanced towards the unconscious form nestled in his hands, looking so small and frail. Lewis hesitated, fearing to put Arthur down, ghosting a large thumb over his friends’ hair.

After a long pause, the ghost’s skull bobbed in a nod, letting out what could be described as a long exhale as his form began to shrink.

Vivi held her breath as she watched with wonder in her eyes.

Purple wisps pulsed like smoke off the specter as it shrunk, concealing his image. When the smoke cleared, a man dressed in purple sat on the ground with Arthur cradled close in his lap.

Vivi blinked several times to clear her vision, the purple clad man’s image becoming more focused. The bluenette approached cautiously but not afraid, burnt grass and ash crunching under her feet.

The man looked up at her, his eyes black voids with glowing purple irises. Said eyes looked foreign yet seemed familiar as glowing tears spilled down his projected cheeks.

Vivi knelt on the ground in front of the ghost and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping a tear away with a brush of her thumb, the action seeming familiar,

“So… you’re Lewis?” it was more of a statement than a question.

The ghost could only nod, leaning into her touch.

_“…..Vivi,”_ he managed to choke out, _“I've made a mistake…”_

She didn’t know what he meant by that.

A pained wheezing drew their attention away from each other.

Both tore their gaze from each other to look at the frail blond nestled in the ghost’s lap.

Vivi brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp, the sight of her friend bringing tears to her eyes.

Arthur looked as bad as the day she had drug him out of that cave.

Arthur was pale, his eyes red-rimmed and sunk in with smudged tear tracks. His hair was a matted mess, dirt covering his cloths and face and arms. Blood was soaking into his left sleeve where metal met flesh. His breathing was shallow and forced, a strangled, gurgling wheezing sound escaping his parted chapped lips.

An unmistakable bruise pattern was beginning to show on his neck, the skin looking irritated with a mix of red and purple with fingernail scratches.

_“I’m so sor-ry”_ the ghost sobbed, gently running his hand through blond hair, his anchor turning blue once more in Arthur’s limp hand before it floated back to the specter’s chest. Mystery couldn’t help but notice the multiple cracks spider webbing across its’ surface.

Arthur didn’t move.

Mystery nudged Lewis’s elbow, looking him in the eyes, “Lewis, don’t blame yourself for this. You aren't the one who harmed him” he said softly, “You know what would have happened if you hadn’t taken action”

Lewis only stood, holding Arthur close as they all walked to the van. Vivi placed a hand on the ghost’s arm, squeezing it gently, her face grim.

But her attempt to comfort did nothing for the ghost as his tears continued to flow.

“Let’s get him home. I’ll explain as much as I can when we get there” Mystery assured, hopping into the passenger seat as Lewis sat in the back, still holding Arthur close, monitoring his shallow breathing.

Vivi only nodded, keeping the ride as smooth as possible so as not to jumble her passengers.

 


	27. Nightmares With Good Endings

Warmth

The blond felt something soft wrapped around him. Images of large, gentle hands flashed through his mind.

He was lying on his back, feeling something messing with his hair. But he didn’t want to wake.

He felt safe

But, why did he feel safe? His brow furrowed in thought, trying to think, the memory of a skull with glowing tears filling him with guilt.

The thing on his head paused before it continued to card through his hair again. A deep humming broke the silence.

Arthur relaxed again, the warmth and the humming lulling him back to sleep.

But, wasn’t there something he needed to do?

Fear welled up in his chest, causing a small whimper to escape.

He tried to focus on his breathing to ease his thoughts.

He noticed his throat hurt, **a lot** , his breaths coming in short wheezes. Like a hand choking…

Don’t think about it.

Heart, focus on your heart.

He could hear it, loud and strong. But, it sounded like it was over his head, not in his chest.

An image of a frail, blue heart covered in cracks filled his mind.

Why was that important?

Worry began to tug on his conscience, making him open his eyes.

Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. Something glowed gold with a hint of blue just above his face. Then purple filled his vision.

Arthur continued to blink his eyes to clear them, his breathing increasing which was doing wonders to his damaged throat.

A golden heart with blue cracks beat just above his head on a broad chest. A gentle face loomed over him with a sad smile.

Lewis looked just the way he used to before he died, except his eyes…

Arthur noticed his eyes glowed with a supernatural aura, but were still soft and full of kindness. They were beautiful…

Arthur’s thoughts began to spiral, panic slowly rising as he continued to wake.

Lewis was dead… but he was here… does that mean he was dead too?

“L-le…” Arthur tried to talk but was overcome with throat-wracking coughs.

Lewis helped him turn on his side, rubbing his back soothingly.

“ _Shh, take it easy buddy_ ” Lewis’s deep voice was gentle and full of concern, but with a slight echo.

Arthur realized then that he was on his couch, wrapped in a blanket with his head resting in Lewis’s lap.

The blond didn’t know if his face was red from the realization or from a lack of oxygen.

After his coughs died down, his wheezing was worse, his throat in agony. It felt like he had a wad of sandpaper stuffed down his throat.

Lewis began humming again, giving the blond’s shoulder a gentle squeeze to try and calm him.

The memory of a green eye, lurking in a graveyard, flashed through his mind.

Arthur tossed the blanket off as he bolted upright, regretting it immediately as his head started to swim. He latched onto the ghost’s shirt as his eyes darted around, searching, full of fear.

The memories from the cemetery were overwhelming his thoughts.

Lewis was here, but he was hurt…

A green arm, it tried to kill him, but he was already dead…

It was his arm… but not his arm… but it wanted to be his arm…

He tried to save him, got in the way…

Green fingers… latching on…

Couldn’t stop it… couldn’t breathe… couldn’t…

Warmth pressed into his chest, beating strongly, derailing the oncoming panic attack. Large, warm arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

Lewis’s anchor snuggled under Arthur’s vest, pressing into his sternum over his heart.

_“I got’cha hermano, you’re safe…”_ Lewis began to rock to calm his friend.

Arthur relaxed into the hold, the anchor synchronizing with his own rapid heartbeat, causing it to calm into a more steady rhythm.

His mind went blank

 

* * *

 

Arthur blinked and found himself sitting more upright on the couch, leaning against something soft.

He must have passed out cause when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t see the ghost anymore.

Not just a ghost… Lewis.

Arthur groaned, his thoughts running thick like syrup. He felt something beating against his chest. Arthur stared at the golden heart, his mind still trying to process what it was. As his eyes refocused, he noticed something odd.

He had… four legs…?

Before he could ponder that thought, blue filled his vision.

“Hey Artie… how ya feeling?” Vivi’s voice was soft as she moved his hair from his face. “Sorry… dumb question”

Arthur had to blink a few times for her face to come into focus.

“M’ ok…” Arthur’s voice croaked.

He had to fight the urge to cough, knowing it would only make his throat hurt worse.

In truth, everything hurt.

Vivi held up a glass of water.

“Just take it slow”

Arthur nodded as he took a sip, the cool liquid helping to sooth the soreness of his throat.

Vivi glanced at something over the blond’s shoulder but his attention was drawn to the heart pressed against his chest as its beating seemed to increase.

Arthur went to grasp it but noticed his left arm was gone, the dangling sleeve covered in dried blood. The stump throbbed painfully.

Bringing up his flesh hand, Arthur grabbed the heart gently, rubbing his callused thumb over it absentmindedly.

It felt warm and alive somehow despite the cracks covering its surface. It seemed to flutter at his touch.

“V-v-v… w’r L’wis…?” the blond’s throat did not want to cooperate.

Arthur had to try again before Vivi understood him. She didn’t answer but looked over his shoulder again.

Arthur felt movement as something shifted beneath him. Leaning back, Arthur realized he was pressed into a broad chest. Tilting his head back as far as his sore throat would allow, he was met with a skull with glowing eyes, his flaming hair glowing dimly.

The skull had a nervous expression, but Arthur wasn’t afraid.

He coughed again to clear his throat, “Yu ok big guy? Ya luk ex-hausted”

Lewis’s eye sockets crinkled at the edges. Arthur could tell that if the specter had a mouth, he’d be smiling.

The ghost was too drained of energy to keep up his living visage. Vivi showed no fear, only interest, when he faded back to his skeletal form. He was worried about scaring his friend again but the relief on his skull was noticeable when Arthur didn’t flinch from him.

 “ _I’m alright_ ” the ghost’s voice had more of an echo to it but Arthur could tell it was his friend,

“ _We’re more worried about you”_  two bone plated arms wrapped around the blond’s waist like a seat belt, keeping him from falling.

“M’ ok… throt ishes… fee hrt… m’ tiered too…” Arthur sunk further into the ghost’s warm hold. The specter’s arms the only thing keeping him upright.

“M’ glad ur ok Lew… yu shud rst too…”

His only reply was a deep chuckle which sent comforting vibrations through his back.

“Let’s get you cleaned up dirt ball” Vivi laughed softly.

Vivi knelt in front of the couch with a warm wash cloth and started to wipe at Arthur’s face, the once white cloth turning black after only a few swipes.

Arthur leaned into the touch, humming contently.

Lewis chuckled again. Arthur seemed to wake a little more as his mind began to clear and become more coherent.

Vivi was caring for him… in front of Lewis… How much did Lewis know? How long had he been watching?

A pained whimper escaped his throat. Arthur shifted as he tried to pull away from his friends.

“Arthur? What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

They still showed so much concern for him… why? Surly she knows the truth by now? Lewis would have told her.

Mystery came in from the bathroom, a first aid kit in his mouth.

Arthur clung to the large arms wrapped around his waist, the hold comforting. But he shook his head in confusion,

“I… dn’t un-under-s-stand… You… I ki-killed... Why d-do y-you care…? You sh-should hate me-e…” the blond’s throat felt even worse as he tried not to cry,

“Wh-why aren’t you angry…?”

Vivi reached over to grasp Arthur’s trembling arm and give it a squeeze, Lewis remained silent for a moment before answering,

_“I am angry_ ” the ghost spoke heavily.

Arthur’s breath hitched.

_“I’m angry that you gave up on yourself, that you were willing to throw your life away so easily”_

_“I’m angry that you blame yourself over something you had no control over”_  the ghost tensed, his voice heavy,

_“I’m angry… that I didn’t show myself sooner, when you needed me the most…”_

_“I remember what you said before… at my grave, and… you’re wrong. It shouldn’t have been you. If anyone had to die, I’m glad it was me, otherwise, we wouldn’t be sitting here now. You mean so much to me Artie… so so much”_  the ghost hugged his friend closer like an Artie-teddy bear.

“B-but… wh-why?” the blond wheezed.

_“Because Artie, you are and forever will be, my best friend”_

Arthur’s fingers intertwined around larger ones as Lewis continued, resting his skull on the crown of the blond's head,

_“You’re kind and brave and have a big heart. You fight for those in need and never abandon your friends”_

Arthur could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Vivi gave him a warm smile as she added,

“You are a huge dork who loves robotics and eats oysters on your pizza. You saved a hamster that no one else wanted and gave him a better life”

Arthur didn’t flinch as Mystery jumped up on the couch and laid his head on Arthur’s knee to look him in the eyes,

“You bring out the best of those around you and are always willing to help make them feel better, even at the cost of your own happiness”

Arthur tightened his grip on Lewis’s hand,

_“You have great hair and have always been there for me and always know how to cheer me up”_

Arthur couldn’t sit any longer. Shifting in the ghost’s lap, he turned around to wrap his arm around his friend as he buried his face in his chest. Vivi and Mystery soon joined the group hug.

Arthur sobbed into Lewis’s lapel, “I… m-miss-ed you… so-o much…”

_“I know Artie… I know… I’m never leaving you again”_

They were finally all together. all of them.

Mystery spoke softly, pressing more firmly into the blond’s side, “We’re here Arthur, not whole, but still here”

“I may not remember anything but, I feel more complete now then I have in a long while” Vivi sniffled, causing the others to look her way.

“And nothing will split us up again," she pulled back to wipe at her eyes and looked to the ghost then the blond, "And no more hiding, no more pretending we’re not hurt, no more pulling away…” Vivi’s voice was wavering, tears started to run down her cheeks, “We can fix this, but only together...”

The others hugged her close, not saying anything.

Vivi made a point to stare at her ‘dog’. Mystery cleared his throat awkwardly, finding something interesting to look at on the couch.

Arthur looked at the bluenette with confusion, “You mean… you still don’t… remember him?”

As Vivi shook her head, Arthur deflated, going limp in Lewis’s hold.

_“Hey, hey”_  Lewis tightened his hold, nuzzling into blond hair,  _“This isn’t your fault. I’m the one who screwed up, not you”_

_“Don’t blame yourself for this”_

“Me and the boo had a long discussion while you were out” Vivi’s eyes locked with Lewis’s briefly before she seemed to shake herself from a daze, “Besides, who says I can’t make new memories?” she pipped in enthusiastically.

The first thing she noticed when they got back as Lewis continued to hold Arthur, still afraid to leave him, was that she could see Lewis in all the pictures on the side table.

Mystery also noted that her eyes didn’t flash pink when they talked about the ghost either, indicating that her memory loss was at an end.

She didn’t forget anything new about him that they talked about. But her old memories were still locked away. Possibly for good.

“After all, if he won me once, he should have no problem doing it again” she gave her boys a wink and Lewis’s heart melted.

Arthur let out a chuckle when he felt the anchor beat more warmly against his chest.

 

  

* * *

  

It was late and Arthur was suborn

Vivi tried convincing the blond to rest in his bed, but he didn’t let go of Lewis’s sleeve.

“Come on Arthur, you need to lie down and rest. You look more like a ghost than the ghost you’re sitting on”

Arthur seemed reluctant, looking up at the specter. Lewis could see the worry in his friend’s eyes.

Arthur didn’t want to be alone.

_“I don't mind if you stay here on the couch… with me… that is, so you won’t be alone”_  Lewis’s voice was timid.

“Really? You mean, you don’t mind?”

Lewis hugged his friend again, whispering “ _Not at all, as long as ‘this’ doesn’t bother you”_  the ghost gestured to himself.

Arthur shook his head, “It doesn’t matter what you look like Lew, you’re still you” the blond had accepted that fact after seeing his friend after his growth spurt in high school.

The specter’s chest ached where his heart used to be; no doubt or fear in his friend's eyes, only trust.

Who was the real betrayer?

He didn’t know how Arthur or Vivi would be able to forgive him if they knew why he originally stayed.

The ghost tried to smile, though he didn’t have a jaw, but his eyes showed his conflicting emotions. Arthur noticed and took the ghost’s hand in his.

Vivi placed her hand on top of theirs, squeezing them both, “Fine, you can stay here” she shot a halfhearted glare at the blond before it softened, "You can relax here for a bit till you both feel better”

Vivi stood and wrapped the ghost’s arms back around Arthur, “Hold this limp noodle while I grab some things"

She smiled at the ghost before turning to the first aid box Mystery had brought in. Arthur blushed when Lewis hugged him tighter, nuzzling his hair a bit.

“You need to drink some water while I clean up your injuries” She handed a water bottle to him.

“Viv, I’m fine, really. I just need a-” his throat decided to act up then and there, resulting in a hacking fit leaving him gasping for air. He took the water bottle from her hands with a grimace.

He was still slightly trembling and his breathing was haggard, but he was doing better than when he first woke up. He fumbled with the bottle cap for a bit before Lewis took it from him and opened it. Arthur shot the ghost a grateful look before taking a sip of water. He glanced up at Lewis, “Are you okay?”

Lewis only nodded, watching as Vivi began to clean the sores on Arthur’s feet, the blond hissing in discomfort.

Lewis was lost in thought, keeping his friend balanced on his lap. 

There were some things Lewis would never forgive himself for as he watched Arthur and Vivi’s friendly bickering about why shoes were important.

Back when he was alive, he had forgotten about Arthur, drifting away from him as he committed more and more of himself to Vivi. Heck, Lewis wouldn’t even know Vivi if it weren’t for the mechanic.

He really was a horrible friend...

Arthur noticed the ghost’s posture change and leaned back to look up at his friend, “Are you sure you're okay?”

The ghost shook his skull, trying to keep his eyes from betraying his emotions.

The ghost merely wrapped his other arm around both of them when Vivi moved to wipe Arthur’s arm,

_“I’m good. I promise"_  Lewis said, forcing a small grin, looking down at his best friend as he was smooshed between his chest and Vivi.

Mystery snickered as Arthur’s blush returned. Despite the glare he sent at the canine, Arthur had a small smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was inspired by an rp between Kirbychan and Ectoimp.  
> Kudos to them


	28. Scars To The Heart

“I’m gonna mark this day on the calendar, it’ll be our own personal anniversary, the day we got back together” the bluenette announced.

Vivi pulled out of the group hug, pulling her phone from her pocket as she headed to the kitchen. Mystery gave Lewis a ‘told you so’ look before following Vivi into the other room.

Arthur turned back around in the specter’s lap, Lewis still holding him close as they both sat in silence for a little while, just content with each other’s company.

Lewis’s brow furrowed in thought...

The specter looked to the side table littered with framed photos. He couldn’t help but notice how so few of them had Arthur in them, as if he had been fading away.

Lewis’s grip tightened on the blond.

“Lewis? You okay?” Arthur was leaning back against the ghost but twisted his head around to look at his friend curiously, squeezing the specter’s hand gently.

Lewis readjusted his hold on his friend.

Vivi had said no more secrets…

“Lew-is… It’s okay” Arthur tried to comfort his friend in his scratchy voice, his head resting comfortably on the ghost’s shoulder.

Lewis shook his skull, his shoulders slightly shaking, _“I have to tell you something…”_

_“I can’t lie to you. I owe you an apology Arthur…”_ (and so much more) Lewis's voice wavered from his emotions, causing the blond to look up at him, studying his skull.

The specter had to avert his gaze, “ _when I first came back… when I woke up in that cave, I… I thought the worst. I thought… I thought that you wanted me dead… I-I… I came back because… I wanted revenge”_

Arthur remained still, a new tightness forming in his chest.

Arthur sunk back into the ghost, his face blank as he tried to process Lewis’s confession, his body slightly trembling but he could blame that on his current seat that was still shaking.

New tears began to flow down Lewis’s cheek bones, glowing brightly, _“I-I… I was angry. I trashed our home looking for you. I found you in the hospital and… and wanted to…_ ” he couldn’t finish, too ashamed of his own ignorance.

 “But… you didn’t….” Arthur assured, remembering all the times he saw a purple shadow following him.

Lewis turned Arthur around in his arms so he could look him in the face before pulling him close again, the specter’s anchor pressed between their chests as it beat sadly.

_“I’m so sor-ry, Artie…”_ Lewis sobbed, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of his friend’s head while the other clutched at Arthur’s back. Arthur buried his face into the ghost’s shoulder, feeling the chest beneath him vibrate and tremble with Lewis’s broken sobs.

A few tears escaped the blond’s eyes silently, his fingers grasping the specters’ heart, feeling the warmth it pulsed with every beat.

Lewis’s anchor turned a deep blue, the cracks looking almost black.

Lewis shook his skull,

_“I hurt you…”_

_“The only reason I hesitated was because I wanted answers… and… I thought the only way to do that was to keep an eye on you… But… I ended up tormenting you…”_ the ghost’s voice was heavy with regret.

Arthur squeezed Lewis’s anchor, his voice wavering from his own emotions, “It wasn’t your fault. I just… I didn’t know it was you following me around… if I had-“

_“You could have been worse”_ Lewis cut him off.

_“I was so quick to blame you… to give up on you… but, you Never gave up on me… ever”_ Lewis squeezed Arthur tighter, tears continuing to fall.

“But… I betrayed-”

_“You never betrayed me Artie… I betrayed you!”_

_“I can't be forgiven for that!”_

Arthur remained silent for a moment, leaning into his friend’s embrace.

 “I forgive you Lew… for everything” Arthur’s voice was scratchy but full of meaning and care.

The specter pulled back to look at the blond in disbelief before burying his skull in his friend’s poofy vest. His glowing tears mixing with dirt and blood stains.

This was just like when they were kids, Lewis would be in tears and Arthur would hold him until he was okay. Though, he was too big to sit in Arthur’s lap now.

Lewis nuzzled himself into his friend’s chest, hiding his face into the puffs of fabric. Arthur leaned his head into the specter’s and nuzzled his flaming hair.

“I’m glad you decided to haunt me big guy… if you hadn’t… I probably wouldn’t be here… You saved me Lew, more than once. You didn’t fail… you kept your promise”

Lewis hugged the smaller man closer, _“I’m glad you found me that day, Artie.”_

“It’s funny… thinking back” Arthur sniffled,

“It was always you, ya know. I may have chased those bullies away that day we met, but it was you who saved me…”

“You gave me purpose and kept me grounded… if it weren’t for you… I would’ve disappeared a long time ago” Arthur hiccupped as he continued to ‘pet’ Lewis’s heart.

Once Arthur’s breathing seemed to even out, despite the slight wheezing, Lewis pulled back to look his friend over.

Arthur sniffled as he looked up at his friend and noticed, now that he wasn’t half crazed with fear and guilt, that the ghost’s tears glowed much like his spectral hair.

Releasing the specters’ anchor, which continued to press into his sternum, Arthur brought up his hand and brushed at the tears. He looked on in awe as they seemed to disappear like evaporating water at his touch.

Lewis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

Lewis scoffed to himself. It was just like Arthur to comfort someone else when he was the one that needed it more.

But he could see the loneliness and pain in the blond’s eyes… He had been seeing it for weeks as he haunted him.

Arthur still trusted him though… Arthur _forgave_ him!

There was a small ‘chink’

Both boys looked to the ghost’s anchor that was still snuggled against Arthur’s chest. Slowly but surely, the cracks were shrinking, giving off a small ‘popping’ sound as they seemed to vanish one by one.

A few indents remained, like scars on the surface of the anchor.

_“H-hey, now we’re scar buddies”_

“Th-that was terrible Lew~”

Arthur leaned back against the specter’s chest once more, his tears finally drying as a small smile played on his lips.

The past 24 hours had been draining, emotionally and physically.

Both of them were exhausted. Arthur relaxed more into the specter’s hold, leaning his head against a broad shoulder. He was comfortable and could fall back asleep where he was but he really needed a shower.

Mystery walked back in, his gaze sad as he heard the whole conversation, before sitting on the floor in front of the couch, laying his head in both the boys laps.

The room fell back into silence.


	29. Old Habits

Vivi walked back into the living room where her boys were resting, tucking her phone back into her skirt pocket. There was something heartwarming about seeing her boys so content with each other, Mystery laying his head in Arthur’s lap and the blond scratching the canine’s ears without fear in his eyes.

The bluenette couldn’t help the smile on her face at seeing the ghost holding Arthur like a teddy bear, his skull pressed into blond hair.

The moment was ruined though as her nose crinkled.

Now that everyone had calmed down somewhat, the stench was becoming noticeable. Wet dog hair mixed with mud, smoke, sweat and a faint trace of iron.

“Pew! It’s starting to smell like an illegal hellhound fighting ring in here” Vivi announced with an exaggerated grimace, pinching her nose comically.

“When was the last time you had a shower Kingsmen?” At Arthur’s sheepish look, Vivi couldn’t help but give a dragged out ‘Ewww’.

She turned her attention to the ghost, “Do ghost’s need to shower?”

Lewis cleared his throat awkwardly, but let out an indignant squeak when the bluenette let her curiosity get the better of her and ‘sniffed’ the ghost.

“Hmmm, actually, I kind of like how you smell. Like a campfire with a bit of spice…” Vivi seemed to ponder for a moment before snickering at Lewis’s incredulous look.

“What? Old habits die hard. Sides, I’ve never smelled a ghost before” she stated before looking back to Arthur.

“Now you, on the other hand, I can smell from the other side of the room.”

Arthur made a face as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Vivi returned the gesture.

Lewis sighed after he shook himself from Vivi’s actions.

Shifting his hold, Lewis sat up more with Arthur still on his lap, _“Can you stand or do you need help?”_

Arthur had to clear his throat a few times, trying to talk. His voice was too scratchy from all the crying to speak so he finally just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sure your new, or, I guess old roommate wouldn’t mind helping you in the shower and making sure you got cleaned” Vivi stated innocently, standing poker-faced for a moment as Arthur began coughing again and Lewis seemed to choke on non-existent spit in his non-existent throat. The bluenette then began to laugh as both boys blushed deeply and looked away from each other.

Vivi just loved turning simple situations awkward.

Arthur slid off of the ghost’s lap to the edge of the couch. That small movement alone making him feel light headed. Lewis placed a large hand under the blond’s only arm and helped him to his feet.

Vivi stood off to the side, ready to rush to Arthur’s side if his legs tried to give out.

Arthur swayed a little, grabbing onto the ghost’s suit for support until the room stopped spinning. After a moment, Arthur gave Lewis an assured tap on his arm before taking a hesitant step forward.

He didn’t get two steps in though before his front door was practically kicked in by a very short and very upset mechanic.


	30. Home Is A Waiting Family

Lance Kingsmen considered himself a well-tempered man.

He put on a tough act but it took a lot to get under his skin. He may throw a wrench from time to time but that’s only if the situation called for it.

But, when Mrs. Pepper called him, her husband crying in the background, Lance felt all the blood drain from his face. His gloved hands balled into fists and trembled at his sides as he listened to Mrs. Pepper about Arthur’s visit.

What the Hell happened!

He had thought Arthur was getting better, he was almost on the verge of smiling again.

It seemed every time his nephew showed any improvement, it was ripped away without warning and he would get a phone call about it later.

He didn’t like the idea of having Arthur admitted but, if that’s what it would take to insure his safety… Lance was willing to consider it.

The first thing he did was head out to every place he could think of that his nephew may have run off to, calling Blue to get her to help.

It seemed like he’d been driving all night before he got a text from the gal that read she found Arthur and got him home.

The mechanic didn’t hesitate as he sent a message to the Peppers and revved his motorcycle to its limits to get to his nephew’s home.

Vivi didn’t say the state Arthur was in or the details of how she found him. So when Lance barged in, his breath hitched at what he saw.

The poor boy looked like he’d been hit by a bus full of cats; cuts and scrapes littering his skin and he was covered from head to toe in dirt, his empty sleeve soaked in blood.

Arthur froze mid step, his eyes growing wide as the stout man stormed up to him. Despite the obvious height difference, Arthur felt pretty small compared to the older man.

Lance grabbed Arthur by the belt loops of his pants and yanked him down to his knees. Arthur seemed to collapse like a tent, deflating before the man before him without a sound.

Lance grabbed both Arthur’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, as if searching for something. Arthur only stared back, waiting for the lecture or string of curses.

What he didn’t expect were tears to start streaming down his uncle’s face and soak into his beard.

Without a word, Lance pulled his boy into the warmest hug he’d ever given him, burying his face into his nephew’s good shoulder.

Arthur wrapped his arm around the man he idolized and held him close, wanting to say so many things but his throat unwilling to cooperate.

Jumbled voices outside the front door that still hung ajar made Arthur look up only to be tackled by furious pink.

Paprika, Cayenne and Belle encircled the blond, hugging him close. Mr. and Mrs. Pepper soon joined them. Mr. Pepper sobbed a string of apologies as Arthur continued to remain stunned.

“Oh, my dear boy. I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to chase you off. We were so worried. We care about you so much. We don’t want to lose another son…”

Mr. Pepper looked the worse for wear. He was still wearing his work cloths and his eyes were puffy, his pink and white hair was a mess as if he’d been pulling on it.

Lance pulled from his nephew as Mr. Pepper continued to apologize. He turned to Vivi who was standing off to the side with a look of sympathy. Lance pulled her into a gentler hug, “Thank ye for gettin him home”

He would of asked her how Arthur got hurt this time but froze when he noticed a large, purple figure standing by the couch as if he hadn’t been there a moment ago.

 

* * *

 

If Arthur were a computer, the little hourglass symbol would be flashing on his forehead. He was still trying to process Lewis being back, now he had a whole group of…

Oh no…

Arthur’s head turned over to the side like a ceramic doll, his eyes scanning where he left the ghost. Surly Lewis wouldn’t still be there. After all, the guy has proved he was a master of hiding…

Arthur gaped like a fish when he saw the skeleton ghost still in the same spot by the couch as if frozen in time.

Lewis’s eyes were wide and full of a mixture of longing and pain.

It wasn’t long before the girls all looked to where their brother Arthur was looking.

There was a long intake of air as the others began to notice the obviously dead guy standing in the room.

Cayenne grabbed onto her dad as Belle began tapping her moms’ arm.

“Mama… look”

Lewis remained frozen, his eyes shrinking to small pinpricks in his eyes sockets. Little purple wisps floated around his skull.

The smallest Pepper daughter pulled away from her mother, a quizzical look on her face.

Nobody moved as Paprika approached the ghost.

Lewis’s shoulders trembled, his mind telling him to run but his body frozen in fear.

The youngest Pepper daughter stopped just in front of the ghost, his form towering over her. Paprika’s face was scrunched up in thought as she looked at the flaming skeleton ghosts up and down.

Without a word, she raised her arms up to him and made a grabbing motion with her hands. Lewis slowly knelt down on one knee. When it was close enough, Paprika grabbed the specter’s tie and pulled him closer until his skull was eye level with hers.

Lewis’s eyes remained wide as he continued to stare at his little sister.

Mr. Pepper gasped as Paprika played with the ghost’s hair, running her little hands through the pink flames.

She then wrapped her little arms around Lewis’s skull as far as they would go and hugged him close, smooshing their faces together.

“I missed you Lewy”

Lewis let out a choked sob as his massive arms wrapped around his littlest sister with such gentleness and care and hugged her close, spectral tears mixing with salty ones.

Lewis sat up to his knees, Paprika still clinging to his skull, nuzzling his face.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused the ghost to look up and see his mother standing beside him, tears streaming from her eyes.

It was the second time he’d seen her cry, but these tears were different. They were tears of unkempt joy.

_“Hey Mama…”_ Lewis hiccupped, Paprika still playing with his hair.

Then he was tackled to the ground. His father, Cayenne and Belle all piled in his arms and on his chest.

Lewis let out a deep bellied laugh as he hugged them all tight. His sisters squealing in joy.

“Nae eolin sonyeon” Mr. Pepper kissed his son’s bleached forehead before burying his face in the ghost’s chest, reaching his arms as far around his son as they would go in a hug.

Arthur got to his feet shakily. They all looked so happy.

Mystery yipped happily, bounding around the room, his tail a blur as it wagged and Vivi laughed. Lewis’s family was already bombarding the ghost with questions.

Cayenne was peering into Lewis’s neck hole as if she wanted to climb in and Belle was playing with his flaming hair, asking about the color. Paprika was sitting comfortingly on her brother’s shoulder as their father continued to cry. Lewis just kept hugging them all close.

Lance stood over by Vivi as they watched the exchange.

Arthur remained in the background, watching silently with a sad smile. They didn’t need him anymore.

Arthur turned and tried to sneak away from the happy reunion, only for a firm hand to grasp his shoulder.

Mrs. Pepper was giving the younger man a stern look,

“You deserve to be happy too”

Arthur looked away but Mrs. Pepper grasped his chin and turned him towards her, her face was gentle,

“You deserve to smile”

New tears fell from his eyes. Arthur briefly wandered if he could get dehydrated form all the crying he’d been doing.

Lewis noticed his mother and Arthur and floated up off the floor, much to his sister’s delight, and approached his friend. The majority of his family still in his arms.

Mrs. Pepper was holding both of Arthur’s shoulders as she faced him, his frame shaking,

“You are loved”

Arthur continued to break down and hugged Lewis’s mom, the rest of the Peppers surrounding him in a family hug.

Lance grumbled as he wiped a tear from his eye before anyone could see.

Vivi noticed and put a hand on the older man’s shoulder.

Lance huffed out a laugh as he brought his own hand up to hers and gave it a squeeze.


	31. Lullaby

After many hugs and words of welcome later, everyone was starting to calm down.

Lewis floated over to the couch and sat down, Vivi and Arthur sitting on either side of him.

Paprika and Cayenne were nestled in their brother’s lap and Belle was in Vivi’s.

Mystery led Mr. and Mrs. Pepper and Lance into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, or a beer in Lance’s case, to bring them up to date on past events. Lance was the only one not surprised by the dog’s sentience, stating ‘Knew he was smarter than the average flea bag’, much to Mystery’s distaste.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, soft voices heard from the kitchen now and then.

“Will you sing for us Lewy?” his sisters looked up at the specter hopefully, Belle squeezing a bone plated hand that was as big as her whole body.

_“What would you like to hear?”_ Lewis wrapped his free arm around Arthur as the blond leaned into his shoulder, Vivi and the girls cuddling closer to the ghost.

Vivi began to brush her fingers through Belle’s hair, the act familiar to her. She remembers the Peppers from her visits to the restaurant, but didn’t really socialize much. After Arthur had lost his arm, the Peppers had treated her like family and gave her the occasional ‘free’ meal from time to time, but she couldn’t figure out why.

Now she did… and it hurt somewhat… like as if she had been taking advantage of them and their kindness. But, as they all relaxed on the couch and Belle clung to her sweater…

Vivi felt at home.

Paprika whispered as she turned in her brother’s lap to look up at his skull, “The sunshine song?”

Lewis’s chest rumbled with a chuckle, _“Alright”_

The ghost’s chest seemed to expand as if he were taking a deep breathe. As he began to sing, a smooth echo sounded around his words, as if more than one voice were singing;

 

_“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping”_  
“I dreamed I held you in my arms”  
“But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken”  
“And I hung my head and cried”

_“You are my sunshine, my only, only sunshine”_  
“You make me happy when skies are gray”  
“You'll never know dear, how much I love you”  
“Please don't take my sunshine away”

_“You told me once dear, that you loved me”_  
“That nothing else could come between”  
“But now you’ve left me for another”  
“And you shattered all of my dreams”

_“You are my sunshine, my only, only sunshine”_  
“You make me happy when skies are gray”  
“You'll never know dear, how much I love you”  
“Please don't take my sunshine away”

_“I'll always love you and make you happy”_  
“If you’ll only say the same”  
“But if you leave me for another”  
“You'll regret it all someday”

_“You are my sunshine, my only, only sunshine”_  
“You make me happy when skies are gray”  
“You'll never know dear, how much I love you”  
“Please don't take my sunshine away”

 

It was an old song, one the ghost sung many times for his sisters as a lullaby, sometimes even with his violin.

Paprika’s hand found Arthur’s and held it tight. He didn’t pull away.

As the ghost continued to hum between verses, he could feel the others relaxing further against his form. He didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1939 Pine Ridge Boys - You Are My Sunshine
> 
> This was my grandpa's favorite song.  
> My grandpa used to play this song on the ukulele for me and my brothers when we were little.  
> He learned it during the war and played it for my dad and his siblings when he got back.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter and chapter 15 to him.  
> 1922-2007
> 
> I will forever remember his verssion of swearing, 'dag-bless it, 'dag-gone it and my favorite, 'dag-nab it


	32. A Simple Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and edited some past chapters.  
> Nothing major, just add ins cause my brain sucks and thought:  
> 'this sounds good, you should put that in even though the story is almost done'
> 
> *stupid brain*

The night was so late it was practically early when everyone decided to disband.

The girls had fallen asleep in the ghost’s arms and Lewis soundlessly carried them to his parent’s car.

As he was buckling them in, he noticed a very familiar alpaca plushy on the seat next to a new one. Lewis picked them up as he stepped back out of the car.

“We’re sorry for giving it away… we just thought Arthur needed something to… cling to” his father was walking out of the house towards the car.

Lewis looked to the purple plushy before holding it to his chest, _“I still want him to have it”_

His eyes drifted to the newer plushy. It was smaller than the purple one and it was yellow. Upon further inspection, there were two black streaks on the alpaca’s head that looked suspiciously like permanent marker.

“We… were going to give that one to you…” Lewis’s father stepped up to his son, placing a hand on one of the ghost’s massive arms.

“The girls thought it looked like Arthur and that… you would like it…” the hand on Lewis’s arm gripped tighter.

They meant to put it on his grave

Lewis looked to his father before chuckling softly, “ _It does look like Arthur, doesn’t it?”_

Mr. Pepper smiled softly before hugging his son tightly as Lewis’s arms engulfed the man completely.

“Nae sojunghan ai” Mr. Pepper nuzzled into the folds of the ghost’s shirt.

_“Thanks papa”_

“Come dear, the boys need their rest as much as we do” Mrs. Pepper stepped up to the two, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

Mr. Pepper nodded before stepping back reluctantly. Lewis’s mother then pulled her son into a bone crushing hug, lifting the ghost off the ground, Lewis couldn’t help but giggle.

The scary thing is she could do that when he was still alive.

“We’re coming back tomorrow” his mother assured, but her tone said, ‘you better be here’

_“I’ll be here when you do”_ Lewis looked towards the house through the window, seeing Arthur and Lance hugging, _“Both of us”_

With a satisfied nod, Mrs. Pepper stepped back. Lewis watched as his family got into the car and drove away, not moving until they were out of sight.

The ghost was startled though when a strong hand smacked him in the back, ducking his skull into the collar of his suit like a turtle.

Lance smirked when the purple giant squeaked, “Even beyond the grave, I can get ya ta jump worse than my nephew” he laughed.

Lewis looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his skull.

He squeaked again however when he was pulled into another strong hug. It didn’t last long though as Lance released the ghost and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Lewis was stunned, Lance hadn’t hugged him since he was shorter than the older man.

Lance held out a callused hand, “Thanks… fur keepin my nephew grounded… and fur keepin him safe”

Lewis tucked the alpacas under his arm before taking the older mechanic’s hand.

“It’s good ta have ya back kiddo. We… we missed ya”

Lance gave the specter’s hand a firm squeeze before nodding and climbing up on his motorcycle. Revving the engine up a few times and giving Lewis one last look, Lance drove off.

Lewis watched him go before realizing that someone could see him, glowing like a street lamp. He turned and headed back into his home, shutting the door quietly.

 

* * *

 

Lewis floated/walked through the living room before plopping down on the couch next to Arthur. The blond looked over at his friend and noticed the alpacas in his hand.

Lewis followed his friends’ gaze and handed him the purple one, _“This one’s yours”_

Arthur took it hesitantly.

“You don’t want it?”

_“Na, I want you to have it. Besides, I got a new one”_ Lewis stated as he cuddled the yellow one. Arthur chuckled before absentmindedly holding the purple one close to his chest.

Both sat quietly as Vivi and Mystery’s voices carried from the kitchen.

“What’cha gonna call it?” Arthur continued to stare at the plushy in his hand, a knowing smile tugging on his lips. He knew his friend named all his plushies.

Lewis chuckled as he seemed to ponder, _“Hmm, I think I’m gonna call him…Little Sunflower”_

Arthur chuckled as he blushed, “C-come on big guy, you couldn’t name it something with a little more flare to it?”

_“You mean like… ‘Little Lewis’…”_ Lewis half smirked.

Arthur stifled a cough, “Y-ya, s-sorry bout that, I didn’t mean-“

“ _It’s okay, it’s a better name than what I use to call it”_

“What’d you call it?”

_“…Mr. Truffles…”_ now Lewis was the one blushing.

Arthur laughed, fighting not to cough, “You big dork”

Lewis pouted, _“Not as big as you! Who names a hamster Galahad?”_

“Hey! That’s Sir Galahad to you! And you will respect the hamster”

Arthur bumped into the ghost’s shoulder with a fake glare, still laughing, “You don’t want to fight me big guy, ‘alpaca’ punch” he held the plushy up to emphasize.

Lewis rolled his eyes as he lightly pushed the blond over before joining into the laughter, _“I see you still think you’re the punny one around here”_

The friendly banter went back and forth; Arthur laughing so hard his eyes were watering, almost choking.

_“Gods I missed hearing you laugh…”_ Lewis smiled fondly.

“I m-missed yours too”

Vivi walked in and plopped on the couch between the boys, sighing loudly.

Mystery shuffled in as well, sprawling across everyone’s feet.

“Well” Vivi yawned before continuing, “I’m going home to get a shower and sleep. Not necessarily in that order”

She stretched dramatically, shoving her hands in both the boy’s faces, Lewis chuckling as Arthur pushed her hand away with fake annoyance.

Leaning on Arthur heavily, Vivi scrunched up her nose, “You better get one too, you look like you took a tumble down a hill after a one sided fist fight” her comment was playful.

In a sense, she wasn’t wrong.

Vivi stood and nudged Mystery with her foot, the canine grumbling softly.

“Come on Mystery, I’m not letting you in my house till you’ve had a bath too”

Mystery gave an undignified huff as he stood, grumbling ‘it’s only dirt’ before leaning into Arthur as the blond scratched behind his ears.

“Good night buddy- oof!” Arthur nearly fell over as Vivi blindsided him with a tight embrace.

“Don’t worry me like that again, Promise” her voice was muffled from his shoulder.

The blond glanced at the ghost. Lewis gave a wink as he nodded.

“I promise” Arthur gave her a heartfelt squeeze before letting her go.

“And you!” Lewis jumped when Vivi addressed him, “Don’t think you’ll be getting out of answering my questions later buster. And I mean _All_ my questions”

Lewis gave her a longing look, full of adoration. Vivi felt a tightness in her chest but wasn’t sure why. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn’t remember him or their time together.

Lewis sighed before his eyes crinkled into a sad smile, “ _I look forward to it”_

They both paused before Vivi walked up to the ghost and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Lewis just wanted to scoop her up into his arms but held back, holding her gently.

The hug was stiff and awkward but so needed between both of them. Their hearts fluttering from the embrace. Lewis cleared his throat awkwardly when Vivi pulled away, both blushing slightly.

Arthur smiled sadly, seeing them struggle with their emotions. He could see the hurt in Lewis’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I butchered the translation; Mr. Pepper says "my precious child"
> 
> I think I read on mysteryben's blog that Mr. Pepper is part Korean


	33. The Longer The Night, The Brighter The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while  
> My little brother's getting married this weekend  
> So, between everyone running around like the sky is falling, getting more hours at work and getting burnt to a crispy critter from work...  
> Have a thing  
> Hopefully it's a good thing

Arthur was far too tired to move.

Once Vivi and Mystery left though, Arthur used what energy he had left to shuffle down the hall to the bathroom.

Lewis floated to his own room, humming softly.

Arthur entered the bathroom and shut the door.

The blond saw himself in the mirror just over the sink.

Pale, clammy skin, red-rimmed eyes, and his hair looked as though Galahad had tried to build a nest in it.

His feet were swollen and sore, causing him to limp slightly.

Ligature marks and bruises wrapped around his neck and shoulders, his shirt was torn on his shoulders and across his chest and there was blood caked all over his dangling sleeve. He was covered from head to toe in scratches, bruises and dirt.

He looked like hell.

But his eyes were the brightest they’d been in a long time and that’s the only thing he really noticed.

After removing his cloths, painstakingly slow due to his injuries, Arthur had himself a good soak. He was somewhat proud that he’d mastered the ‘one arm dance’ as he called it every time he needed to change and shower.

He didn’t turn the water off till it stopped turning red and black.

Sighing heavily, he pushed the curtain open and grabbed a yellow towel from off the rack. After drying his face, he looked over to the sink and saw a fresh pair of pajamas neatly folded lying on top.

Arthur blushed when he realized he didn’t put them there, remembering all the times things he needed, even when he didn’t know it, would ‘mysteriously’ appear where they were most convenient.

Arthur wiped the condensation from the mirror to see his reflection once more.

Vivi was right, he did look dead, but at least he wasn’t dirty anymore.

After putting on his clean pajama pants and tank top his roommate had brought to him, Arthur limped towards the door and opened it.

Lewis was hovering right outside the door. The ghost meeped and nearly dropped the first aid box he was carrying.

_“S-sorry, I didn’t hear you get out”_

Arthur stared at the ghost for a moment before snickering. Lewis really hadn’t changed.

_“What?”_

“Nothing” Arthur croaked as he looked at the box in his roommate’s hand, “Did you need something?”

Lewis fumbled with the box, _“I thought that you might need help… with your injuries that is…”_

“Oh… I… I guess, if it won’t bother you” Arthur looked to his exposed stump, his shirt not hiding the scars.

Lewis had seen the injury a few times before but that thought didn’t make the blond feel any less self-conscious at the arms absence.

Arthur limped back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat lid. Lewis sat the box down on the sink before turning to his friend.

Arthur gave a nod when the ghost got the salve and bandages ready.

Lewis gave a sympathetic wince when he saw the inflamed area. All around the anchoring port, the skin was red and puffy, making the scars stand out more.

One particular group of scars caught the specters’ eye.

The pattern was much easier to discern now that the cuts had healed.

One word that held so much accusation and pain. And not just for the one who carved them into flesh.

Neither spoke as Lewis put salve on what was left of the arm before wrapping it in medical wrap.

Despite his large hands, Lewis was gentle and expressed absolute care as he put bruise ointment on his friends’ neck and then his feet, hoping it would make them less painful and thus easier for his friend to sleep.

When he was done, he put the supplies away and moved so Arthur could stand, the bathroom really only big enough for one person.

Both shuffled their feet when they fell into an awkward silence. Arthur went to grab at his metal arm but ended up grabbing empty air.

Lewis noticed the motion, _“I put your arm in your room on your desk”_

“Oh, thanks” Arthur cleared his throat and then walked past the ghost to his own room, Lewis following close behind.

Arthur walked up to his desk and examined the arm.

The elbow was bent the wrong way and a few of the fingers were twisted awkwardly. There were dents in the metal plating and blood smears all over the port.

Lewis watched silently as Arthur looked between his arm and his bed, as if debating what he should do.

Without prompting though, the blond plopped down on the edge of his bed and looked to the ghost tiredly.

“I think I’m gonna turn in” he tried to stifle a yawn.

Lewis smiled with his eyes and left the room without a word. Arthur somewhat deflated when the ghost didn’t say anything. But before he could lie down, the purple giant returned with the plushies in his hand.

Lewis handed the purple one to Arthur, “ _Figured you’d sleep better with a friend”_

The ghosts’ hand lingered near the blonds’ when he grabbed the alpaca.

But before he could pull back, Arthur latched onto his hand. Lewis could see the worry in his friends’ face.

Arthur pulled the specter into a one armed hug.

“I’m so g-glad yur home…”

_“Me too”_ Lewis brushed his hand through clean, blond hair, _“Now get some sleep”_

Arthur nodded and let go reluctantly.

Lewis left and Arthur climbed under his blankets.

As he got comfortable, a violin started to play from across the hall. A small smile tugged on the blond’s lips as he drifted off, snuggling the alpaca close.

 

* * *

 

Arthur awoke late afternoon, his awareness coming very slowly.

Everything was sore and he was very thirsty. But he felt well rested having slept without any nightmares.

He squeezed the alpaca plushy he’d been holding closer to his chest, nodding off once more. After a short while, Arthur began to wake a little more, looking at the plushy.

Didn’t… he give that back?

His throat constricted, causing him to cough forcibly.

Rolling to his side and sitting up, dangling his feet over the edge of the bed, Arthur’s face twisted in thought.

Yesterday was a blur

He went to rub his throat and winced, the bruises making the skin very sensitive. Arthur coughed again as he looked to his stump of an arm and the stiff bandages that covered it.

The smell of cooking bacon halted any train of thought.

Without thinking, Arthur scrambled out of bed and nearly fell, his legs feeling weak and his feet sore. Limping down the hall, he didn’t stop till he was in the kitchen doorway, panting.

Mystery and Vivi were at the table eating breakfast.

Lewis, who was still leaning over the stove, turned when he noticed his room-mate.

_“Morning Artie. Do you want a hard egg or scrambled?”_

Arthur didn’t answer as he continued to stare.

Lewis had managed to regain some of his energy so he could wear his human visage.

With a faint whimper, Arthur rushed to the stove and rammed into the ghost, burying his face into soft, projected fabric.

There was a faint pulsing from deep within the ghost. For a moment, Arthur felt he could almost pretend…

“Arthur? What’s wrong?” Vivi asked as she stood, swallowing a mouth full of food.

“Y-you’re still here” came Arthur’s muffled voice before he lifted his face to stare at his friend, tears building in his eyes.

_“I’m still here”_ Lewis wrapped his arms around the smaller man after turning the burner off, _“I told you I would be”_

Arthur brought his hand up to wipe at his own eyes, hiccupping softly, “I-I was worried it was a dream… that I couldn’t take it anymore and my brain made up the perfect lie…”

Lewis hugged him closer, Vivi pressing into Arthur’s back, sandwiching the blond between them. The ghost’s anchor giving a warm thump from deep within his projected form.

Dreams couldn’t be this good… But maybe reality can…

Once Arthur calmed down, Vivi led him to the table and Lewis went back to cooking.

Once Arthur was seated, a plate of food was placed in front of him. Vivi and Mystery went back to their own plates.

“Mystery says Lewis is the best cook in this millennium,” Vivi stated around a mouthful of bacon, “So far, he ain’t lyin”

“That’s because I’m more fox” Mystery said with a smirk.

“Shmart assh” came Vivi’s muffled reply.

Arthur could only smile when Lewis blushed from the compliment.

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was served, Lewis continued to wash the dishes and stove, a content smile on his projected face.

Mystery was licking his plate clean when Vivi turned to the specter, “As a ghost with a really high spectral level, based on your little, or should I say, ‘big’ stunt in the cemetery, I bet you could filter your energy into objects and change them to whatever you wanted. Or even alter the reality around you”

Lewis fiddled with his hands when Arthur gave him a quizzical look, the blond having been unconscious and unaware of Lewis’s ‘other’ ability.

He wasn’t sure if he should tell Arthur the whole story or not, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable.

Lewis seemed to ponder when Vivi started to bounce in her seat, “Ooh ooh ooh, we could try it on a vehicle!”

Arthur swallowed a piece of egg before he cut her off, “You are Not spookin up my van”

“Aaaww, come on Artie, you’re no fun”

Arthur only shook his head, taking a drink of water, his throat sore from eating.

_“What if I did something bigger than the van? Like a truck?”_ now Lewis was interested.

Vivi had stars in her eyes, “You could turn it into a Dekotora!”

“Nope” Arthur stated, popping the p.

“Why not?” Vivi and Lewis both pouted.

Mystery snickered from somewhere in another room, having finished his food and ducked out of any ‘family’ discussions.

Arthur went to cross his arms but stopped mid motion when he realized he only had one. He merely shook his head before clearing his throat and stating, “That van has been the only constant in my life and I am Not abandoning her”

Vivi smirked, “ _Her_?”

Arthur blushed as he coughed awkwardly but still shook his head.

“But, we could have a mobile headquarters” Vivi whined again.

“We have a van, end of discussion”

Lewis chuckled when Vivi and Arthur continued to make faces at each other.

But the ghost continued to consider the thought, “ _What about a house?”_

Vivi lit up once more, “Not a house… A Mansion… A ‘Haunted’ Mansion… with moving paintings and armored guards and-”

“Vivi no”

“Vivi Yes!”

Lewis was lost in thought as his two living companions continued to banter.

Unknown to the others, now that Vivi didn’t remember, Lewis and Vivi had been discussing about moving in together.

They were going to find a place that the three of them, four with Mystery, could live together. But it was going to be a surprise to their blond friend. Lance knew and had been helping them look.

They had been saving up for it but, finding a place big enough and with a yard was expensive.

But, if what Vivi mentioned is true, maybe that dream was more in their grasp than they thought.


	34. A Feast For The Deceased

Not soon after breakfast/lunch, The Peppers and Lance came back as promised.

There was a fresh surge of shock at Lewis’s new appearance.

Many hugs and tears later, the Peppers decided to cook dinner and throw a sort of ‘Welcome Back’ party for their son (sons).

Galahad had come this time and wouldn’t leave his Artie's side.

While Lewis and his parents made the preparations for dinner, Lewis insisted he help despite his parents’ wishes,  Lance took the girls into the living room to help set up a table and chairs for everyone. Mystery helped keep the girls occupied and out of trouble.

After isolating himself for so long, Arthur felt a little overwhelmed with all the people in his home. Lewis noticed the start of an anxiety attack and coaxed his friend to go relax and they’d alert him when the food was ready.

Arthur didn’t want to be a bother so he went to his room to work on his arm. His stump was still too sensitive and sore to reattach the prosthetic but he wanted a distraction to keep busy and out of everyone else’s way.

Vivi hovered in the kitchen for a bit, watching the masters in their element, and trying to sneak a taste here and there, before going to check on their recovering friend.

When she entered Arthur’s room, Galahad zipped out from under the desk by Arthur's feet and pawed at her leg.

Bending down and retrieving the hamster, Vivi walked up behind her friend to look over his shoulder. Arthur was busy fiddling with a small component in his arm, completely engrossed and unaware of anything else around him.

Vivi felt a tug of boredom and was tempted to go see what the Pepper girls were doing but she had to admit Arthur looked pretty cute with his face all scrunched up in concentration, his eyes bright.

He almost looked like he was enjoying himself, which was a rare sight.

After a long sigh, one Arthur didn’t seem to hear, Vivi held Galahad up to compare his face with Arthur’s.

"Isn’t he adorable Galy? His nose twitches just like yours when he’s working" Vivi couldn’t help her bubbly laughter, Galahad growling in agreement.

Arthur blinked, hearing laughter, before looking up from his work.

He noticed Vivi for the first time, Galahad tickling her cheek with his whiskers. “Huh? Did you need somethin Vi?”

Vivi only sighed, a small smile tugging on her face, “No, just admiring the view”

Arthur didn’t catch the hint in her voice and just shrugged, his attention going back to his desk and what was on it.

Vivi huffed, feeling ignored once more but only smiled when Arthur’s face took on that calm, concentrated look once more.

Soon, a call from Mrs. Pepper could be heard that dinner was almost ready.

Arthur immediately put his tools down, to Vivi’s amazement, and stood from his desk. He and Vivi headed to the living room.

Vivi decided she had to talk to Mrs. Pepper to learn her secret because she has never seen Arthur drop what he was doing after just one call.

 

* * *

 

Arthur found himself feeling jittery, drumming his fingers against his leg as he sat at the table set up in the living room.

Lance sat off to the side of him as Belle and Cayenne played with Mystery.

Mr. and Mrs. Pepper were walking back and forth from the kitchen, bringing in dishes overflowing with food. Vivi sat across from him, eyeing the food hungrily.

Arthur saw the food but felt a twist in his gut.

As the others began to serve themselves, Arthur quietly got up and headed to the kitchen.

Vivi saw him leave with a knowing glance.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, immediate relief washed over him.

Lewis was still here.

The ghost was leaning over the stove, still cooking, humming quietly to himself.

Little Paprika sat on her brother’s shoulder, every now and then the ghost would hold a spoon full of what he was cooking up to her. She would taste it and scrunch her face up in thought before giving her brother a nod and a smile.

Lewis continued to move about the kitchen, grabbing things from the cupboards and fridge, his feet never touching the floor.

Mr. Pepper came back in and took his place by his son’s side at the stove once more.

Arthur was leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen as he watched Lewis and Mr. Pepper make the final preparations for dinner. He wanted to lend a hand but didn’t know how much help just one hand would be. No pun intended.

Lance’s gruff voice and Lewis’s sisters’ giggles could be heard in the other room. Small yips could be heard from Mystery as the girls were most likely sneaking him food.

Vivi walked in and joined the blond, leaning against his good arm. It didn’t go unnoticed that he didn’t pull away, but in fact, leaned right back into her.

Lewis continued to add seasoning to the pan and took a big whiff of it with a satisfied hum.

“Can you smell it?” his dad asked curiously.

_“Kind-a. The scent isn’t as strong as it used to be but I can still smell the spices”_

“I guess that makes sense, I mean, you don’t have eyes or ears but you can still see and hear everything” Arthur pondered.

“Come on yeon-in, time to join the others” Mr. Pepper held out his hands as Lewis knelt down and carefully put his sister down.

Mr. Pepper had come up with little nicknames for all his children. Belle was honey, Paprika was sweetie and Cayenne was spice (for obvious reasons). But Lewis would forever be ‘my little boy’

Mr. Pepper gave his son a pat on the shoulder, or at least where he could reach, then took Paprika’s hand and headed out to where everyone else was gathered for dinner.

“It’s probably more of a memory than you actually smelling it, considering you don’t have a nervous system or anything” Vivi commented as she went to sniff the contents of the pan the ghost was stirring before taking a step back.

_“There’s a lot of things I_ Don’t _have any more Vi, but there’s still a sensation_ ” Lewis seemed to pout.

Vivi got a wicked grin on her face. Lewis was still facing the stove so he couldn’t see it but Arthur could and couldn’t help but snicker.

He’d seen that look before.

“Oh? And what _Other_ sensations do you have?”

Lewis stopped stirring as his back seemed to stiffen. He didn’t miss the suggestive tone in her voice.

He turned to face his friends and his throat bobbed as if he were swallowing thickly. His face took on a blush as he tried to not make eye contact.

_“W-well… I c-can feel things when I touch them…”_ the ghost trailed off as Vivi’s eyes flashed and her grin became more seductive. He realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

“Is that so? Tell me… is there anything in _Particular_ you wanna feeeel?” Vivi batted her eyes as she waggled her eyebrows.

Lewis made a choking sound as he hurriedly turned back to the stove and began stirring a little too forcibly.

Arthur couldn’t help but cackle at his friends, despite his sore throats’ protests.

Only Vivi could fluster the big guy that bad with a single glance.

_“Sh-Shut Up Artie!”_ Lewis squeaked. He didn’t have to look at the blond to see the goofy grin on his face.

A few minutes passed before the room returned to its original calm. Laughter carrying over from the other room.

_“I hope this tastes okay…”_ Lewis looked at the dish worriedly.

“You can’t taste it?” Arthur sounded sympathetic.

_“I don’t really have a mouth to taste with,”_ the ghost’s form flicked to his more skeletal appearance, emphasizing his statement, “ _I can’t eat either cause… no stomach…”_ the ghost had a small frown as he regained his living façade. 

Arthur could only nod in sympathy, guilt tugging at his heart.

_“But, at least it smells like it should”_ Lewis shrugged his shoulders, trying to lighten the mood.

“You know… I think there’s a way you can taste Lewis” Vivi piped in as she laid a hand on his arm.

Both boys looked at the bluenette hopefully.

_“Really…? How?”_

Vivi hesitated, “Well… you could ‘possess’ something alive and then you would experience everything the host does…”

Lewis’s smile faded as Arthur’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

_“I… I-I couldn’t do that_ ” the ghost’s voice was small as he glanced to the floor.

“There’s such a thing as ‘consensual possession’ where both souls can co-exist and have even control” Vivi assured.

Lewis continued to study the floor until a trembling hand grasped his arm. The ghost looked up to see Arthur studying his face with a determined look.

“We… we could try…” the blond’s voice was small.

_“No Artie.”_ Lewis stated firmly, reaching for his friends’ hand, “ _I will never put you through that, ever”_

Arthur squeezed the ghost’s arm, “Look man… I-I... I know I don’t need to but… I _want_ to do this for you. Sure, I haven’t had any good experiences with this sort of thing but… but it’s _you_. I _trust_ you, I always have and I always will”

Lewis laid his hand over the blonds’ and squeezed it. The ghost looked grateful.

“Don’t worry, we can take it slow and practice, and Arthur doesn’t have to be the only guinea pig” Vivi grabbed both their hands in hers and gave them both a bright smile.

Lewis stepped back over to the stove and held up a spoon for Vivi.

_“Until then, you mind being my taste tester for now since Paprika left?”_

Vivi took a taste and her face scrunched up. This was definitely his mamma’s recipe.

“Too spicy for ya Vi?” Arthur chuckled as he poured her a glass of milk. She swatted his arm playfully after taking the glass and downing it in one go.

“There are many things I can and Will eat but only you can stand the taste of hell-fire on your tongue Lew-Lew…” Vivi’s smile faded as she realized what she had said.

The spoon clattered to the floor as Arthur and Lewis froze, mouths hung slightly ajar at her statement.

Vivi seemed to hesitate, her face scrunched in concentration as she stared at the ghost.

“Lew-Lew… I… I used to call you that…” Lewis floated closer, tugging on his ascot nervously as Arthur remained frozen, both had a hopeful expression as the bluenette continued to grasp at the memory,

“Back when we first met… I heard your sisters call you Lewy and I said… you looked more like a Lew-Lew. After that, I had called you by that nickname ever since…”

Mystery was standing in the doorway as Lewis grasped Vivi’s hands in his, their eyes locking.

_“You… you remember that…?”_ Lewis’s voice was shaking, hopeful.

“It’s in pieces… but ya…” blue eyes continued to search magenta ones, Lewis’s locket glowed a little brighter as it gave a loud thump from within his form.

Mystery padded over the Arthur’s side and nudged his hand to pull him out of his daze, his eyes bright and happy.

“It seems that the more time you three reminisce, Vivi’s memories could resurface on their own” the kitsune seemed to ponder, trying to sound wise but his tail showed his mood as it wagged enthusiastically like a puppies.

Vivi squeezed the ghost’s hands as Lewis’s face seemed to light up with a smile.

“Good thing I’ve got the rest of my life to remember you” she smiled.

Lewis’s grin turned goofy as he let out a deep laugh. As it continued, Vivi and Arthur soon joined him in his happiness.

When the others entered the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, they found Lewis floating a few feet in the air with a giddy Vivi  and Arthur hugging him tightly as they spun happily, all of them with a big toothy smile as they all continued to laugh.

Anything is fixable with the right tools and a few extra hands…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that's it on this one  
> Wow, that's the longest thing I've ever written  
> You guys have been great!
> 
> Live long and prosper


End file.
